


Непрофессиональный подход 2

by Schuu



Series: Триады АУ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Humor, M/M, Triad - Freeform, krtsk, АУ, Юмор, криминал, мафия, мацукава/цукишима случайные, немножко драмы, нецензурная лексика, пошаговое пособие начинающего алкоголика, тендо/цукишима упоминание, триады, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Куроо Тецуро — будущий влиятельный мафиози на грани нервного срыва. Все гангстеры в шоке: как помочь своему чокнутому боссу? Цукишима Кей — обычный психотерапевт. Его нанимают в добровольно-принудительном порядке помочь Куроо справиться с депрессией.После событий, описанных впервой частипроходит почти год. Куроо Тецуро желает возобновить общение с доктором Цукишимой Кеем.





	1. Chapter 1

Когда в свои студенческие годы Кей только начинал рабочую практику, он установил для себя три негласных правила: первое ― никогда не связываться с преступниками, второе ― ни в коем случае не мешать алкоголь, и третье ― не спать с клиентами и незнакомцами. Первые два правила были установлены еще в юности и укреплены после того, как он стал общаться с Тендо и всего того, во что вылились почти два года их отношений. Третье он вывел для себя самостоятельно. Если бы чуть раньше ему сказали, что он нарушит все три принципа за пару месяцев, Кей бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо.  
Правила о преступниках и алкоголе с легкостью перечеркнул одним своим появлением Куроо Тецуро. С ним Кей бы мог нарушить и третье, если бы тот не сел в тюрьму. Запросто. Но то, что он в здравом уме уйдет из бара с первым приглянувшимся незнакомцем, было немыслимо.   
Впрочем, этот самый незнакомец не выглядел как криминальный авторитет или местный бандит. Скорее, как такой же уставший от жизни офисный работник, решивший начать медленно спиваться из-за нависших над ним проблем. Хотя кого он обманывал, единственным, у кого здесь были проблемы, являлся сам Кей. Мацукава, как представился без пяти минут «партнер на одну ночь», сам сказал, что пришел просто отдохнуть. И это Цукишима Кей, который полагал, что не пьет, который не держал дома алкоголь, который не собирался цеплять в баре незнакомцев и вообще считал, что у него все в порядке, проснулся субботним утром у себя в спальне с болью в голове и пояснице. Он повернул голову, чтобы обнаружить черноволосый затылок на подушке рядом, и на секунду мелькнула паническая мысль «какого черта Куроо тут делает?». Оптический обман был быстро исправлен очками. Никакого Куроо в его кровати. Черт. Тот вообще отбывал за решеткой остатки своего срока.

Кей прижал ладони ко лбу, как будто это могло избавить его от головной боли и жажды. Он медленно сел на кровати, не особо беспокоясь о том, что может потревожить спящего рядом мужчину. По полу была разбросана одежда и другие последствия бурно проведенной ночи. Стараясь ни на что не наступать, он вышел за водой.

К моменту, когда Кей утолил свою жажду и освежился в душе, его партнер уже проснулся.

― Груша? Занимаешься боксом? ― поинтересовался Мацукава, растянувшись на кровати и наблюдая за Кеем.

Он кивнул на висящий у стены боксерский инвентарь.

― Да, ― Кей бросил ему бутылку воды и стал одеваться, стараясь смотреть в его сторону как можно реже.

― Круто, ― Мацукава усмехнулся, ловя бутылку, ― спасибо.

― Собирайся, тебе пора.

― Уже? ― Он сел в кровати и нашарил на полу свои брюки. ― Никакого совместного завтрака? Кофе?

Кей обернулся:

― Слушай, давай без этого.

― Я просто стараюсь быть вежливым, ― тот пожал плечами.

― Понятно, но не стоит. Что бы ты ни думал, это не в моем стиле.

Мацукава встал, застегивая ремень и глядя на Кея со спокойной усмешкой.

― Как скажешь. Надеюсь, ты не решил, что я пошел с тобой из легкомыслия. Если так, то ты ошибаешься. Мне все понравилось.

Кей смерил его спокойным взглядом и отвернулся. Легкомыслие и этот… Мацукава? Тут скорее холодный расчет. И Кей не мог винить себя в том, что попался, да еще будучи под воздействием алкоголя. Партнеры на ночь были хороши тем, что больше видеться с ними не предполагалось.

― Уверен насчет кофе? У меня рядом с офисом варят отличный американо… брось рубашку.

― Нет, спасибо, ― Кей натянул майку и оглянулся по сторонам. Та самая рубашка обнаружилась на полу у тумбочки.

Уже у двери Мацукава не торопился выходить и остановился в проеме, помешав Кею незамедлительно закрыть за ним дверь.

― Что, даже номер не оставишь?

Кей вздохнул:

― Серьезно, давай без этих сложностей.

― Ну… ладно, ― Мацукава коротко поцеловал его, развернулся и пошел к лифту, махнув на прощанье.

Кей посмотрел ему вслед, убедившись, что задерживаться тот не собирается, и прикрыл дверь, как только раздался сигнал прибывшего лифта и створки раскрылись.

Кею недолго пришлось оставаться наедине с собственной неловкостью. Когда в дверь позвонили, он сразу решил, что это зачем-то вернулся Мацукава, и незамедлительно открыл:

― Что-то забыл?

― Вроде нет, ― вежливо и слегка удивленно ответил Акааши.

Кей мысленно застонал.

― Пригласите? Спасибо, ― Акааши прошел мимо него, не дожидаясь ответа.

― Я же уже говорил, что не собираюсь помогать. Пока нет вашего босса ― разбирайтесь сами.

Кей не стал закрывать дверь и отошел подальше от гостя. С одной стороны, он был просто счастлив, что тот был без Бокуто. С другой…

Акааши принюхался и осмотрелся:

― Вы знаете, что плохо воспринимаете алкоголь. Зачем пьете?

Он скользнул взглядом по бардаку в спальне, который хорошо просматривался из коридора. Старательно проигнорировал презервативы на полу.

― Впрочем, меня это не касается.

Кей прошел на кухню. Выпроводить Акааши он не мог. Хотел бы, но кто его будет слушать?

― Кофе с молоком, без сахара, пожалуйста, ― распорядился Акааши, наблюдая за тем, как Кей наливает кипяток себе в чашку.

Тот сдержанно выдохнул и достал вторую чашку для гостя.

― Вы же понимаете, что я не могу оставить вас в покое? И что мое терпение не безгранично? ― тон Акааши стал серьезным. ― Стоило раньше сказать, что вы вмешались в конфликт между Ширатори и Некомой и решили его как математическую задачу третьеклассника.

― Это был дружеский совет, ― Кей поставил перед ним чашку с кофе.

― Дружеский совет, который вы дали Тендо Сатори, Цукишима. Тендо, также известному как Гробовщик. Временному главе семьи Ширатори. Который затем сам пошел на решение конфликта путем переговоров с господином Куроо. Позвольте узнать, какой совет вы ему дали и, главное, каким образом вы дали этот самый совет?

Кей дернул плечами:

― Какая разница, если они оба в тюрьме.

Акааши спокойно посмотрел на него и сделал глоток из чашки, как будто они обсуждали новости за завтраком, а не криминальные проблемы.

― Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что, если оба главы конфликтующих сторон находятся за решеткой, это не останавливает их от решения междоусобных проблем? Однако, позвольте заметить, благодаря вам, конфликт между Ширатори и Некомой уже решен.

Нарочитая вежливость Акааши внезапно начала нервировать. За время, что Куроо провел в тюрьме, Бокуто и Акааши приходили к нему несколько раз. И каждый их визит сопровождался искусственной паникой Бокуто вроде «Доктор, мы в дерьме!». Затем его продолжительное время никто не беспокоил, что было крайне странно. Кей не знал, к добру ли это.

― Куроо выходит через неделю.

Кей поперхнулся кофе и закашлялся.

― Как через неделю? ― сипло переспросил он. ― Ему же еще два месяца минимум.

― Его выпускают за хорошее поведение под расписку и залог. Ну и по еще одной причине. Кроме того, Тендо выйдет досрочно.

Кей опустился на стул рядом с Акааши, чувствуя, что ноги его не держат:

― Пожалуйста, скажите, что Аоне и…

― Нет, они останутся за решеткой надолго.

Он увидел на губах Акааши легкую улыбку. То ли от самодовольства после устроенной подставы для Дате, то ли из-за опасений Кея. Он сам не знал и не хотел вдаваться в подробности того дня, когда впервые влип в криминальную разборку и последовавший судебный процесс.

― Я пришел, потому что босс скоро выходит и нанимает вас своим советником. Доктором, если хотите.

Кей почувствовал внезапный прилив спокойствия. В какой момент он перестал быть хозяином своей жизни? Не проще ли пустить все на самотек и позволить им делать с собой все, что вздумается?

― Разумеется, это временно. Мы сейчас на пути к полному перемирию, так как назревает внешний конфликт. Понадобится примерно полгода, максимум год на решение этих проблем. Если все сложится как… надо. После чего вы сможете забыть о нас…

― … как о страшном сне, ― закончил за него Кей.

― Ах да, Бокуто вызвался лично обеспечить вам охрану в случае, если вы согласитесь.

От таких слов Кея будто обдало ледяной водой.

― Давайте конкретно он не будет обеспечивать мне охрану, если я соглашусь. И вообще, ― Кей встал, ― какой у меня выбор? Разве он вообще есть?

― С учетом того, что на вас ведут охоту остатки семьи Дате и некоторые другие члены семей проявляют заинтересованность… вы мне скажите, есть ли у вас выбор?

Это заставило Кея рассмеяться. Акааши вежливо улыбнулся, терпеливо ожидая, пока то ли истерика, то ли веселье пройдет.

Кей прошелся к окну, потом обратно к столу, взял чашку и залпом допил кофе. Затем перевел взгляд на гостя:

― То есть, по мнению Дате, я виноват? И вдруг спустя почти год они хотят отомстить… мне?

― Ну почему же спустя год? Они уже пытались пару раз отомстить. Как считаете, почему этого не произошло?

Теперь Кею стало не до веселья. Смена собственных настроений пугала. Голова после хорошего вечера еще не прошла, но соображал он быстро. Когда это его пытались несколько раз убить? И если это правда, значит ли, что Акааши приставил к нему людей… охрану, может быть? Резко обострившаяся паранойя приказала немедленно проверить телефон, сменить оператора, дом или вообще уехать из страны, оборвав все связи.

― Было бы лучше, если бы вы вели себя осторожнее по вечерам какое-то время. Тем более не пили…

Паранойя достала тамтам и начала неистово стучать, заглушая посторонние звуки и лишь напоминая о прошедшей ночи с Мацукавой. Хотя, наверное, ему просто показалось. Пожалуйста.

― Акааши, ― Кей серьезно посмотрел на него, ― прошу, скажите, что вы никого ко мне не подсылали.

― Я? ― мерзавец изобразил удивление. ― Мужчина, брюнет, под метр девяносто? 

― Как вы… ― голос Кея осип.

― Если вы о нем, ― продолжил Акааши, ― то понятия не имею. Впервые в жизни встретился с ним у лифта сегодня.

Кей выдохнул, затем прокашлялся. Он надеялся, что это было правдой. Пускай за ним следят, наверняка по приказу Куроо. Крутятся себе где-нибудь. Кей, пожалуй, мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

― Спасибо за кофе, ― Акааши встал, ― я подготовлю документы, оформим вас официально. Через неделю встретимся с Куроо и все подпишем.

― Вот как, вы все решили. Здорово, ― саркастично ответил Кей. ― Тогда конечно. Запросто. Почему бы и нет.

― Рад, что мы договорились, ― Акааши намеренно проигнорировал его тон.

***

― Думаешь, Ойкава решит сделать какую-нибудь опрометчивую глупость? Я вот не думаю, ― Тендо вытянул карту из колоды и посмотрел на нее. ― Дальше.

Он улыбался, сидя за столом в полупустой столовой, но Куроо все равно не мог понять по его лицу, какая ему выпала рука. Потому что этот засранец улыбался почти всегда.

― Не уверен. Все-таки он частично лишился поддержки Джозенджи и полностью ― Дате. Так? ― Куроо перевел взгляд на еще одного игрока. ― Пас.

― Ой, да иди ты нахрен, ― Футакучи бросил две пачки сигарет в центр с банком. ― Две штуки, повышаю.

― Скажешь своим деткам перевести мне на счет эти две штуки. Стрит-флеш. ― Тендо перевернул свои карты. ― Хотя всего две я тебе прощу.

― И ты иди нахрен, Сатори. ― Футакучи швырнул карты на стол.

― Это ты иди, Кенжи, ― заметно повеселел Тендо. ― Кстати, тебя же скоро переводят? Передай привет Аоне.

― И твоему Ушиваке мы привет передадим уже вместе, ― огрызнулся он, вставая из-за стола. ― Еще отыграюсь. Счастливо, голубки.

― Вали уже, ― фыркнул Куроо.

Как только он ушел, Тендо перевел взгляд на Куроо:

― Значит, неделя, да?

― Ага, ― Куроо взял сигарету из пачки Футакучи, обернулся на охранника у двери, вздохнул и убрал ее обратно. ― Мне неделя, тебе ― три. Невелика разница.

― Ты говнюк, Тецуро, ― Тендо откинулся на спинку стула и стал играть колодой в руках.

― С чего это вдруг?

Но тот лишь пожал плечами, загадочно ухмыляясь:

― Сам знаешь, что говнюк. А не знаешь, так все еще впереди.

***

Кей очень надеялся на отпуск в этом году, однако обстоятельства складывались против него, и он полностью смирился с тем, что отдохнуть не удастся. Можно было попробовать взять билеты и уехать, никому ничего не сказав. Но учитывая предупреждение (или угрозу) Акааши о слежке, ситуация выглядела печально. Кроме того, у бухгалтерии внезапно возникло множество проблем с налоговой, и ежегодный процесс проверок затянулся. Кроме стресса в его жизни остались неизменными визиты Ячи по средам и пятницам.

― Гольф внезапно оказался очень хорошим средством от стресса, доктор. Он правда помогает мне расслабиться.

Кей кивнул с вежливым вниманием, а сам тем временем недоумевал, каким образом гольф может помочь расслабиться. Те пару раз, что он пробовал в него играть, не приносили ничего, кроме потраченных нервов, попыток разглядеть, куда улетел чертов мяч, пока тебе сквозь очки с удвоенной силой жарит солнце, и ужасного желания принять прохладный душ. Когда он советовал Ячи заняться спортом и «выпустить пар», точно так же как это сделал его собственный доктор, Кей надеялся, что она займется чем-то силовым или, на худой конец, бегом. Но никак не гольфом.

― Однако стоит мне вернуться в офис, как я начинаю задыхаться, ― продолжала женщина. ― От этих мониторов, чертежей, людей, с которыми мне приходится общаться… прошу прощения, я не хочу сказать, что они плохие, нет…

Он видел, как Ячи изо всех сил старается быть вежливой даже при том, что лучше быть честной на приеме у психолога. Для ее же блага.

― Не беспокойтесь, я понимаю вас. Если вы чувствуете, что занятий гольфом вам не хватает, попробуйте что-нибудь еще. Максимально разнообразьте свой досуг. Вы ходите ко мне каждую неделю без перерыва уже довольно давно. Возможно, ваш стресс вызван отсутствием нормального отдыха. Берите отпуск чаще.

Он сказал это и опять подумал о том, как здорово в это время года в Австралии. Он всегда ездил к Акитеру к концу туристического сезона.

― Я бы с радостью, ― сказала Ячи, ― но сейчас мы взяли слишком крупный проект, да и не до конца закончили переговоры с партнерами. Возможно, после…

― Вы всегда это говорите, и, не спорю, это очень важно. Но вы выгораете. Не стоит отдавать все здоровье работе. Ни к чему хорошему это вас не приведет.

Сеанс подходил к концу, и Кей был рад выпроводить Ячи как можно скорее, чтобы уехать из офиса прежде, чем за ним приедут опасные люди в черных костюмах.

― Джун, на сегодня это все, я уйду пораньше… ― Кей осекся на выходе из кабинета.

Секретарь многозначительно посмотрела на босса, затем на двоих человек, что находились в зоне ожидания.

― К вам посетители, ― бодро сказала Джун.

Слишком бодро. Таким тоном она прекрасно скрыла свое волнение.

Бокуто широко улыбнулся и подмигнул ему:

― Док, привет.

― Давно не виделись, ― Куроо встал с дивана.

***

― С ума сошел, заявляться ко мне офис после всего… ― Кей не нашел подходящих слов, чтобы выразить свое недовольство. ― Нельзя было приехать ко мне домой среди ночи или похитить прямо с улицы? Это же гораздо проще!

Он быстрым шагом пересекал парковку, как будто его не вели под конвоем к черной тонированной иномарке.

― Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал ночью к тебе домой? ― уточнил Куроо. ― Акааши, слышал? Запиши мне на свободную ночь.

― Господи, нет.

Акааши проигнорировал их обоих и уже собирался приоткрыть дверцу машины для Кея, но тот успел раньше и самостоятельно сел на заднее сиденье. Он был слишком раздражен, чтобы обращать внимание на формальности и соблюдение негласной субординации в системе «мафия ― простой гражданский».

― Док, я смотрю, ты яйца отрастил, возмужал, ― протянул Бокуто. ― Слишком крутым стал для нас? Избил парочку плохих людей, и эго выросло? Тебе напомнить про манеры?

Он уселся на переднее сиденье рядом с Акааши, в то время как Куроо сел рядом с Кеем.

― Эй, Бокуто, спокойнее, ― усмехнулся он, похлопав друга по плечу, ― не стоит мне запугивать дока сразу после долгой разлуки.

Кею было что на все это ответить. Но он решил лучше промолчать. Надежда, что сразу после выхода из тюрьмы у Куроо будет хватать своих проблем и разборок, не оправдалась.

Куроо смерил его любопытным взглядом, как будто ожидал очередного язвительного ответа на колкость Бокуто. И, когда его не последовало, сказал:

― Мне вот интересно, почему ты меня почти не навещал? Я думал, мы друзья.

― А мне интересно, куда мы едем на этот раз и почему тебя выпустили на два месяца раньше.

Он отвернулся от Куроо, наблюдая, как они выезжают с парковки и поднимаются на эстакаду.

― Мы едем ужинать, ― ответил Куроо. ― Я вышел раньше, потому что… ну знаешь, меня же все-таки хотели там убить. Чуть даже печень не вынули. А охрана внезапно оказалась не очень эффективной. Подняли процесс, ускорили выход… вроде того...

Тон его был будничным, Куроо даже махнул рукой, как будто угроза его жизни ― дело мелкое и обращать на него внимание не стоит.

― Серьезно? И кто же?

― Кто хотел, того перевели. Больше тебе знать не обязательно, ― вмешался Бокуто.

― Я не вас спрашивал, ― хмыкнул Кей.

― Серьезно, док, ты напрашиваешься… ― угрожающе прошипел Бокуто, и Акааши вовремя прервал перепалку вежливым кашлем.

― Через пять минут будем на месте, ― сказал он.

Куроо усмехнулся и похлопал Кея по колену:

― Не злись, сейчас поешь, и злость как рукой снимет.

Уже в вип-комнате ресторана в одном из небоскребов на Цим-Ша-Цуй, пока официанты суетились вокруг них с подносами, Кей почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Куроо. Бокуто отошел в сторону принять телефонный звонок, Акааши что-то читал в своем планшете, потому Кей ответил на взгляд и напрямую спросил:

― На тебя правда покушались в тюрьме?

― Да, ― Куроо, казалось, не ожидал такого вопроса.

― И что, никаких панических атак, тяжелых мыслей и истерик?

Поняв, что вопрос профессионального характера, Куроо помрачнел. Тон Кея можно было расценить как издевательский, но даже если это было так, Куроо, судя по всему, решил его проигнорировать.

― Без этого не обошлось, конечно. При пересмотре дела о досрочном выходе мне вся психологическая хрень тоже сыграла на руку… Зато я понял для себя одну штуку, ― Куроо чуть подался вперед, ― сеансы с тобой мне здорово помогли.

Кей постарался изобразить на своем лице полное равнодушие, он уже предчувствовал, что сейчас поднимется тема, из-за которой за ним и приехали в офис. Так и произошло.

― Акааши сказал, что неделю назад ты согласился на годовой контракт с нами. И подготовил документы.

― Секундочку, ― Кей взглянул на Акааши, который в этот момент полез куда-то под стол, ― то есть я мог отказаться?

Куроо моргнул, не совсем понимая вопрос, и тоже посмотрел на своего помощника:

― Акааши, он мог отказаться?

― Нет, господин Куроо.

Куроо повернулся к Кею и демонстративно развел руками.

― Нет, полагаю?

Теперь Кей понял, что над ним издеваются, в очередной раз заставляя поверить в иллюзию выбора.

― Знаете что, ― выпустил раздражение Кей, ― никакие контракты с головорезами я подписывать не стану.

― Формально все будет чисто, ― сказал Акааши, придвигая к Кею папку, ― нанимающая сторона в договоре указана от нашего легального бизнеса, компания официально зарегистрирована и не имеет никаких проблем по финансовой и юридической части. Подписать надо до завтра. Хотя если подпишете сегодня, завтра нам встречаться будет необязательно.

От одной последней фразы Кей был готов поставить свой автограф, не читая документ. И только здравый смысл и угроза рабства на целый год удержали его от этого бездумного решения. Вместо этого он разместил папку рядом и сказал:

― Хорошо, есть чтиво на вечер.

Куроо с Акааши переглянулись.

― Док, не веришь мне?

― Ты единственный человек, которому я готов доверить свою жизнь, ― фраза прозвучала настолько серьезно, что Куроо не сразу понял весь ее сарказм.

В ответ он лишь усмехнулся. Кей поправил очки и сказал:

― Может, для начала я узнаю, что случилось и чем вызвана необходимость этого контракта?

― О, ― протянул Куроо, будто ожидал этого вопроса, ― я скажу тебе, зачем это все надо, ― он вальяжно облокотился на стол и стал загибать пальцы правой руки: ― Во-первых, я неуравновешенный депрессивный психопат, который нуждается в твоем крепком докторском плече, Цукишима.

Кей напрягся от упоминания своей фамилии и понял, что, кажется, Куроо близок к очередному срыву, ведь обычно он называл его фамильярно по имени, «док» или сокращенно «Цукки».

― Во-вторых, ― продолжил Куроо, ― ты неплохо улаживаешь конфликты, ведь, как оказалось, у тебя немало «своих» людей в нашей сфере. И мне очень интересно послушать, что ты готов поведать о Гробовщике Тендо, а также о некоем Черном Снайпере, как там его, Акааши?

― Ямагучи Тадаши, ― тут же подыграл Акааши, хотя было заметно, что Куроо прекрасно помнил это имя.

Кею стало нехорошо. Какого черта здесь происходит? Он впервые за долгое время испытал страх перед сидящими напротив людьми. К его счастью, Бокуто все еще говорил по телефону в стороне и в разговоре не участвовал.

― В-третьих. На тебя ведут охоту, и если бы не мои люди, ты бы давно считался пропавшим без вести. А охранные услуги Куроо Тецуро стоят дорого, знаешь ли. Или достойны хотя бы бартерных регулярных сеансов. И в-четвертых, ― Куроо не спускал с Кея внимательного взгляда, ― у нас обоих могут возникнуть большие проблемы с налоговой, если все останется так, как и было. Внезапные большие суммы на твоем счете еще не привлекли ничье внимание?

Кей молчал. Сказать ему было нечего. Он потянулся за стаканом с водой и вмиг осушил его. Голова потяжелела, а сердце билось как бешеное.

― Кажется, у вашей фирмы сейчас проблемы с налоговой, ― вставил Акааши.

― Так… ― Кей выпил еще стакан воды и сказал наконец, ― так проверка трясет нас из-за вас?

― Они сейчас всех трясут. Налоговики принялись уже за несколько семей, нашу в том числе.

― Нет, ― возразил Кей, ― мы под ударом из-за того, что где-то наверху решили, будто я на вас работаю. Если бы вы не шастали у меня в офисе как у себя дома и не заявлялись ко мне…

― Именно поэтому и нужен контракт, который свяжет вашу полностью легальную фирму с нашей, где финансовые операции и частные встречи не будут выглядеть подозрительно, ― пояснил Акааши.

― Подозрительно? ― рассмеялся Кей.

Акааши посерьезнел и сказал ледяным тоном:

― Даже если налоговая и полиция знают, кто мы и чем занимаемся, до тех пор, пока у них не будет доказательств…

― Я это знаю, ― прервал его Кей, затем посмотрел на Куроо, который в разговоре не участвовал и последнюю минуту молча наблюдал за ними. ― Я изучу контракт дома.

― Просто помни, ― наконец протянул Куроо, ― что это не предложение.

***

Если он откажется, то что его ждет? Куроо вряд ли его убьет. А вот без его людей Кей станет легкой мишенью для ребят из Дате и кого бы то ни было.

Куроо знает о Ямагучи и Тендо. Не очень приятный факт. Ладно Тендо, это немного другая история. Если они вместе сидели в тюрьме, что он успел поведать Куроо? Кею хорошо знаком характер Тендо. Он был хвастуном и честолюбивым эгоистом, но умел хранить секреты. Но вот Ямагучи… Он не знал, что того называли «Черным Снайпером». Да и откуда, если они договорились не обсуждать дела друг друга. Правда, ему казалось, что в скором времени обсудить придется. Кей погрузился в это дерьмо по самые уши.

Кроме того ― проверка. Неспроста обычная плановая проверка затянулась, он мог и раньше сообразить.

Захотелось выпить. Это желание в последние дни возникало довольно часто, но все еще не сильно беспокоило Кея, так как в проблему, по его мнению, превратиться точно не могло. Можно было сходить в магазин и пополнить, наконец, домашний бар.

Кей лежал на кровати в полной темноте. Повернулся к окну и посмотрел на светящиеся окна зданий напротив.

«Он злится, что ты, говнюк, к нему почти не приходил, ― говорил Бокуто по пути к машине. ― Это, кстати, очень некрасиво с твоей стороны».

Кей тогда послал Бокуто на хуй. Не вслух, конечно, мысленно. А сейчас, вспомнив эти слова, еще раз послал.

Затем перевернулся на живот, включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и притянул к себе тонкую черную папку с контрактом. Кей еще раз его пролистал, взял ручку и расписался на последней странице. После чего взял телефон, вставая с кровати, и набрал номер Ямагучи.

***

― Тяжелая неделя? ― поинтересовался Ямагучи, наблюдая, как Кей делает глоток бурбона и кривится. ― Обычно ты не пьешь.

― Тяжелый год.

Ямагучи понимающе кивнул, но расспрашивать не стал. Потянулся к своему бокалу мартини и отпил немного. Они сидели за барной стойкой в стороне. Кей посмотрел на друга и заметил в его глазах живой интерес.

― Я, конечно, ни на чем не настаиваю, но мне кажется, ты сегодня не о погоде хочешь поговорить.

― Так и есть.

Он замолчал и глотнул еще. С момента, как Куроо назвал его друга Черным Снайпером, все, о чем думал Кей в присутствии Ямагучи сводилось к одному: ты киллер? Ты убиваешь для мафии? Но спрашивать такое в лоб было как минимум невежливо по отношению к их уговору. Ямагучи всегда уважал его личное пространство и никогда не поднимал темы, которые Кею были бы неприятны. Хотя казалось, всегда был готов ответить на его вопросы. А даже если не хотел говорить, Кей уж точно был не в праве на него за это обижаться. Он допил бурбон, попросил бармена повторить и повернулся к Ямагучи.

Тот спокойно потягивал мартини. В целом Ямагучи Тадаши выглядел… безобидно? Улыбчивое веснушчатое лицо, черная мотоциклетная куртка, из-под которой виднелась простая белая майка, ― человек, гонявший зубочисткой оливку по бокалу, не вызывал чувства опасности. Простой мальчишка, которого Кей знал с детства. И все его интересы, и любовь к мотоциклам и гоночным авто. У них даже была совместная фаза увлечения динозаврами. И где они сейчас? В баре в чужом городе, оба погрязшие в болоте проблем, без желания раскрывать их друг перед другом, чтобы случайно не утащить глубже. Вот только беззаботный вид Ямагучи старательно маскировал как его темную сторону жизни, так и любые сложности, с которыми он встречался лицом к лицу.

― Меня хотят убить? ― спросил Кей наконец. ― Тебе меня заказали?

Ямагучи прикусил язык в попытке раскусить оливку и посмотрел на друга, накрыв ладонью рот.

― Это так ты вкрадчиво пытаешься выяснить сферу моей деятельности? ― спросил он, справившись с оливкой.

Кей вздохнул:

― Ты как-то сказал, что меня называют Холодным Консильери. Сегодня я случайно узнал, как называют тебя.

Ямагучи посерьезнел:

― И как?

― Черный… ― начал было Кей, но Ямагучи оборвал его.

― Ясно. Да ― ответ на твой первый вопрос. Нет ― на второй.

Кей нахмурился. Значит, убить его точно хотят, и Ямагучи об этом знает, но ему его не заказывали.

― Не могу сказать, что меня очень удивляет ситуация, в которую ты влип, ― сказал Ямагучи, ― если такое с тобой происходило.... мм, всегда? ― буквально на секунду у него на губах мелькнула улыбка, но выражение лица тут же опять стало серьезным. ― Но меня это беспокоит. Цукки, ты связался с опасными людьми.

― Это я понял год назад, Ямагучи, ― Кей закатил глаза. ― И что же, по-твоему, Тендо не опасный, а Куроо ― демон во плоти?

― Нет, я говорил не о них. Лично тебе Гробовщик не угроза, насколько я знаю. Если тебя до сих пор не тронул босс Некомы, то я почти спокоен.

Кей нахмурился. Если Тендо и Куроо не представляли собой опасности (ха-ха), то кто тогда? Бокуто? Он уже был готов задать этот вопрос, но Ямагучи произнес:

― Будь осторожен с Акааши Кейджи, его еще называют Собеседником. Не переходи ему дорогу. И не доверяй ни в коем случае.

― Кем? Собеседником? ― Кей хотел было засмеяться после очередного нелепого имени, но не смог. Акааши был единственным человеком из всей команды Куроо, который обладал не только здравым смыслом, но и стойкостью и терпением. Если с кем-то Кей и мог договориться, то только с ним. С Бокуто все диалоги заканчивались быстро. С Куроо, который менял темы не хуже самого Кея, ситуация была еще сложнее.

― Слушай, ― теперь Ямагучи не скрывал озабоченности, ― уже слишком поздно пытаться сбежать, я не знаю, какие у вас отношения с Куроо, ходят разные слухи… но я серьезно предупреждаю тебя насчет Акааши Кейджи. У него такие связи, что нам и не снилось. Благодаря ему Некома до сих пор на плаву, а их босс отделался в тюрьме легким испугом. Чего не скажешь о Дате. В его подчинении находятся самые опасные ребята, с которыми мне и не сравниться…

― Сравниться в чем? ― уточнил Кей.

Ямагучи прикусил язык, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. Кей быстро кивнул, отворачиваясь.

― Ты не обязан отвечать. Я тебя понял.

Ямагучи кивнул и опять коротко улыбнулся.

― Просто будь с ним начеку. Может, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? ― предложил он.

У Кея было еще много вопросов. И, как ему казалось, у Ямагучи тоже. Но раз он предпочел сменить тему, значит, так они и поступят.

― Как там Акитеру?

― Отлично. Бизнес идет в гору, скоро станет отцом, ― сухо ответил Кей, в очередной раз жалея об упущенном в этом году отпуске.

― Значит, ты у нас станешь дядей? ― Ямагучи заметно повеселел.

Кей кивнул. А ведь точно. Интересно, получится ли у него вырваться на рождение ребенка? Нельзя было сказать, что ему нравились маленькие орущие комочки. Так, из уважения к брату. Эта мысль была слишком наивной, и он усмехнулся сам себе, прекрасно зная ответ.

― А у тебя самого что? Правда ли, что ты и босс Неко…

― Нет, ― быстро сказал Кей.

Ямагучи облегченно рассмеялся.

― Ох, ну хорошо.

Кей в очередной раз задался вопросом, откуда Ямагучи столько известно. Какое место в криминальной сфере нужно занимать, чтобы столько знать о других семьях? Был ли его друг киллером, как изначально предположил Кей, или, может, шпионом? Рядовым информатором? Или всеми и сразу? Насколько Ямагучи Тадаши может быть опасен?

― У меня вот наметился интересный роман, ― продолжил Ямагучи, ― но он быстро стал похож на бразильский боевик, так что я одновременно хочу во всем этом увязнуть и жутко переживаю, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Как все романы в восьмидесяти процентах случаев, подумал Кей, но комментировать вслух не стал.

Он говорил с интересом, в глазах горел живой огонь. В этом весь Ямагучи. Он никогда не боялся признаться в чем-то. Хотелось бы Кею обладать его смелостью открыто говорить о своих интересах или привязанностях. Если бы не доктор Шимада, решился бы он признаться самому себе, что ему нравится происходившая в жизни встряска? Что ему понравилось бить живого человека, а не боксерскую грушу? Что на свой гипс на руке Кей тогда смотрел с гордостью? Что, пусть у него были страхи и опасения, но контракт подписывался легко и твердой рукой? Никто никогда об этом не должен узнать.

***

Формально в контракте оговаривалась сумма вознаграждения за услуги, перечень обязательств сторон и прочая официальная часть. В действительности почти ничего не менялось. Кей следовал своему обычному графику, который в любой момент мог прерваться вмешательством Куроо. Все как прежде.

О связи с Тендо и Ямагучи его пока не спрашивали, а Кей, конечно же, сам эту тему не поднимал.

Он распрощался с очередным клиентом, и как только тот ушел, в кабинет заглянула секретарша Джун.

― Господин Цукишима, ― осторожно произнесла она, подходя к столу с белым конвертом в руках, ― здесь письмо на ваше имя.

Кей принял конверт, развернул, и его сердце пропустило удар. Джун, судя по всему, уже знала причину.

― Письмо из налоговой. Запрос на личную встречу с представителем инспекции, ― вслух сказал Кей и отложил письмо, как самую обычную корреспонденцию.

Это был первый раз, когда он сталкивался с подобной ситуацией. Переживать не стоило, как ему казалось. Или же Кей просто хотел себя утешить. Вся их документация и бухгалтерия велись прилежно. Придраться было не к чему. А что, если дело не в фирме? Хотя письмо пришло не на его личную почту, а на корпоративную.

― Когда назначить встречу? ― вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Джун, вырывая Кея из размышлений.

― Нет необходимости. Меня приглашают в их офис на следующей неделе. Отмени клиентов на утро вторника, пожалуйста.

 

Утром вторника Кей был спокоен как удав. Он собрался, выпил кофе и направился на стоянку к своему автомобилю.

«Я пришлю доверенных людей из аудиторской компании, они проверят вашу бухгалтерию и, если возникнет необходимость, примут меры». Именно это сказал накануне Акааши по телефону. Какие именно меры, он уточнять не стал. Пусть Ямагучи велел его опасаться, но разве есть в окружении Кея более ответственный человек? Если Кей сделал какие-то выводы об Акааши Кейджи, так это то, что слов на ветер он не бросает. Да и вообще, все проблемы возникли из-за Некомы, пускай они их разгребают.

Кей прибыл в офис налогового управления за десять минут до назначенного времени, припарковался и направился к зданию. Без минуты десять он уже стоял у кабинета, куда его сопроводили от ресепшена и где уже предупредили о его прибытии.

Нужно было вежливо постучать и войти, но Кей не мог. Он неотрывно смотрел на табличку кабинета, где на серебристой панели черным было выведено имя:

«Мацукава Иссэй. Старший налоговый инспектор»


	2. Глава вторая

«Боже мой. За что?» ― подумал Кей, выходя из оцепенения и шагая в кабинет, где за столом в дорогом кожаном кресле его ждал уже знакомый человек.

Хозяин кабинета оторвался от чтения каких-то бумаг на столе и поднял на Кея полный удивления взгляд. Затем улыбнулся.

― Здравствуйте, господин Цукишима. Или я могу обращаться к тебе просто «Кей»?..

― Как скажете.

Из всех людей в Гонконге две недели назад Кей мог выбрать кого угодно. Мог встретить какую-нибудь звезду на улице баров и переспать с ним, даже не зная о популярности своего партнера. Мог найти какого-нибудь байкера или вообще иностранного туриста. Но как так вышло, что попался ему именно налоговый инспектор? ЭТОТ налоговый инспектор. Кей не был фаталистом. До этого момента.

― Честно говоря, я сам очень удивился. Никак не ожидал такого… совпадения, ― произнес Мацукава, скользнув расслабленным взглядом по Кею и утыкаясь в документ на столе. ― Можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты». И присаживайся.

Сев в кресло напротив Мацукавы, Кей впервые в жизни поймал себя на мысли, что, может, все на так и плохо: за секс с налоговым инспектором он откупится от всех возможных проблем. Бывает же такое у других, так почему у него не может? Если вообще есть, от чего откупаться.

― Могу я узнать, по какой причине меня сюда вызвали?

― Да, конечно, ― ответил Мацукава, отодвигая папку, ― видишь ли, на твое имя пришел запрос, и тебя уже полностью проверили: регистрация в порядке, фирма чиста, глаз не оторвать, как все идеально. А потом внезапные суммы на счете. Но и там придраться не к чему. Частный клиент, откуда-то возникший контракт.

Кей с подозрением посмотрел на Мацукаву. Тот выглядел расслабленным и слегка улыбался. Если сам Кей обычно вел себя холодно и серьезно, то у Мацукавы как будто никогда не сходило с лица выражение блаженного безразличия. Отличный механизм защиты, никак не понять, о чем тот думал. Кей невольно сравнил его с Тендо, который, несмотря на выходки, тоже имел сложночитаемое выражение лица. Неужели в выборе себе партнеров Кей руководствовался одним паттерном? Он тут же отогнал эту мысль и сосредоточился на главном:

― Если все так хорошо, зачем я здесь?

― Из-за Куроо Тецуро.

Что ж, если, назвав это имя, инспектор Мацукава и ожидал вызвать у Кея какие-либо эмоции, то просчитался. Дважды к нему приходили от босса Некомы. Дважды он испытывал напряжение от возможных проблем. Но почему он должен переживать по этому поводу каждый раз? Тем более после целого судебного процесса по делу все того же Куроо Тецуро.

― Я уже говорил полиции и в суде, что, кроме деловых отношений, нас с господином Куроо ничто не связывает, ― пожал плечами Кей.

― Да, я в курсе, ― усмехнулся Мацукава. ― Давай мы не будем играть в игры, и я сразу скажу, что мне от тебя надо.

Тон Мацукавы изменился самую малость, но этого хватило, чтобы Кей начал смутно понимать, чего от него хотят.

― В сферу моей ответственности попадает семья Некома и их дела. Я отлично осведомлен об их «бизнесе» и с уверенностью могу сказать, что одного года в тюрьме Куроо Тецуро недостаточно. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы посадить его надолго, а заодно его пособника Бокуто Котаро. У меня есть целый список людей, которых я хочу видеть по ту сторону решетки. Ты понимаешь, к чему я веду?

― Хочешь использовать меня как инструмент для всего вышеописанного?

Ответить Мацукава не успел, так как в дверь постучали и почти сразу зашли.

― Прошу прощения за опоздание, ― сказал вновь прибывший невысокий улыбчивый мужчина. Его лицо показалось Кею знакомым.

― Детектив Такеда, мы только начали, присаживайтесь, ― Мацукава пригласил его занять свободное кресло рядом с Кеем.

― Здравствуйте, господин Цукишима, ― офицер пожал Кею руку и сел рядом.

― Я так понимаю, ваше знакомство уже состоялось? Я как раз начал вводить Цукишиму в курс дела и озвучивать наши пожелания.

Это был один из детективов, что приходили к Кею домой еще до ареста Куроо. Он и его напарник предлагали ему защиту и шпионаж за Некомой. 

― И что вы на это скажете? ― поинтересовался у Кея Такеда.

― Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы и господин Мацукава, ― Кей намеренно выделил официальное обращение, ― хотите, чтобы я стал шпионом в семье Некома, подвергая опасности свою жизнь?

Мацукава облокотился о спинку кресла и склонил голову набок:

― Видишь ли, Кей, это не совсем наше желание. И не предложение. Это просьба, которую необходимо выполнить.

― За вашим домом и офисом ведется постоянное наблюдение, установлено прослушивающее оборудование, ― вмешался Такеда. ― Это дело рук Некомы. И мы уверены, что они знают о вашем визите сюда. Кроме того, есть вероятность, что сейчас у вас с собой жучок.

― Но, к счастью, в этом кабинете нашему разговору ничего не угрожает, ― добавил Мацукава, кивая куда-то в сторону.

Кей проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил рядом с телефоном небольшой прибор, который, вероятно, использовался для создания помех.

Значит, вот как происходит вербовка. Кей посмотрел на Такеду. В прошлом году два детектива из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью пришли к нему на квартиру, но Кей отказался помогать. Значит, за это время в отделе предпринимались серьезные попытки по закрытию нелегального бизнеса, что до этого было проблематично из-за наличия в полиции «своих» людей у мафии. Поняв, что прикрыть эту лавочку такими методами не получится, они решили зайти с другой стороны ― Кей перевел взгляд на Мацукаву ― найти брешь в финансовой части бизнеса. Может быть, об этом «внешнем» враге ему и говорили, и поэтому семьи прекратили междоусобицы. Или приостановили, пока не пройдет период «проверки и чистки» со стороны налоговых органов. Эти люди проверили Кея, знали о прослушивании и слежке. Могли ли они сами установить в его доме системы слежения? Тогда бы Акааши наверняка знал и что-то предпринял. Даже если нет, сейчас от него требуется шпионить за Куроо.

Кей поправил очки, борясь с желанием снять их и потереть глаза.

― Я так понимаю, у меня нет права на отказ?

― А вы предпочли бы отказаться? ― поинтересовался Такеда.

― Учитывая то, что господин Куроо нанял меня как своего психотерапевта, ― начал Кей, ― а все наши беседы с ним подпадают под врачебную тайну, в случае раскрытия которой мне грозит суд и пожизненное лишение лицензии, это не говоря о вполне вероятной личной расправе, то да, я предпочел бы отказаться.

Мацукава едва подавил улыбку. «Смешно тебе, сволочь?» ― подумал Кей. 

― Нет-нет, мы не просим раскрывать тайну вашей беседы, ― Мацукава чуть подался вперед.

― Почти, ― добавил Такеда.

― Мы снабдим тебя устройством слежения, которое ты применишь в случае любой угрозы во время ваших бесед. Кроме того, мы хотим быть уверены, что за некоторые слова члены семьи Некома понесут ответственность.

«Бокуто, например, за угрозу моей жизни», ― мстительно подумал Кей. С этой стороны предложение звучало заманчиво, но вот хотелось ли ему такой участи для Куроо?..

― Судя по вашим словам, мне следует подготовить завещание, ― Кей посмотрел на них безрадостно.

― А у вас его до сих пор нет? ― поинтересовался Маццукава с улыбкой.

«Смешно», ― мрачно подумал Кей, но усмешку сдержать не смог.

***

«― Если вас спросят о предмете нашей беседы, сообщите о грядущей проверке вашей фирмы, ― инструктировал его Такеда перед выходом из кабинета.

― Наши люди придут к вам в офис завтра, установят кое-какое оборудование и для вида просмотрят документацию».

Как они будут разбираться с людьми Акааши из аудита, Кея не касалось. Он испытывал странное удовольствие человека, который увидел, что его жизнь покатилась под откос, смирился со своей участью и теперь выступает в роли стороннего наблюдателя. Он мог бы смотреть на стычку следователей и криминалитета как хороший сериал. Интересно, а если налоговая инспекция, Мацукава в частности, смогут использовать Кея в своих целях именно так, как им необходимо, обеспечат ли ему программу защиты свидетелей?

Обо всем этом Кей размышлял, складывая в тележку бутылки с высокоградусным алкоголем. Большинства наименований он не знал, потому ориентировался на высокие цены и популярность.

Кей сгрузил тяжеленные пакеты в тележку и направился к машине. Он был уверен, что даже сейчас за ним кто-то следит, и оглянулся по сторонам. К сожалению, отсутствие опыта мешало обнаружить наблюдателя среди покупателей. А жаль, подумалось Кею, он был как раз в настроении обратиться за помощью — хоть в выборе алкоголя, хоть в перетаскивании пакетов к машине. Он поймал себя на этой мысли и усмехнулся. Использовать криминальную личность в качестве советчика и помощника по хозяйству? Этого он еще не делал.

Уже дома Кей заполнил бар, оставив на столе лишь одну из бутылок наугад. И тут же пожалел, что не купил лед. Правда, он не был уверен, пьют ли скотч со льдом, потому просто налил немного в стакан и залпом выпил. Вкус ему не понравился, но несмотря на это Кей выпил еще полстакана. Он недавно понял, что в алкоголе важен далеко не вкус. По крайней мере для него.

Хотелось принять душ и, возможно, пойти в какой-нибудь бар, но, вспомнив, чем закончилась для него последняя выходка, Кей решил не повторять ошибку. Потому он просто стоял под холодной водой, пока не услышал шум в прихожей.

Он потянулся к крану, чтобы выключить воду, но передумал. Вместо этого он аккуратно отодвинул дверцу душевой и вышел на коврик, стягивая с крючка халат. Кажется, Кей слишком расслабился и повел себя чересчур беспечно. Ямагучи предупреждал, что Кея хотят убить, но он подсознательно так сильно полагался на людей Некомы и самого Акааши, что совсем растерял бдительность. Телефона поблизости не оказалось, чтобы вызвать подмогу. Но еще давно Кей подготовился к подобной ситуации. Он неслышно открыл дверцу зеркального шкафчика и извлек из потайной ниши нож. Хоть у него теперь и был пистолет, в ванной его Кей не хранил, а до спальни, где он находился, еще предстояло добраться.

Очень медленно и осторожно он выглянул из-за незакрытой двери в коридор. Сейчас тот был пуст и свет горел только в гостиной, где он сам его и оставил, оттуда доносился звон стаканов, и у Кея почему-то отлегло от сердца. Будучи почти уверенным, что никто, кроме Куроо, Бокуто или, возможно, Акааши не будет столь бесцеремонно копаться в его вещах, он все же решил перестраховаться и бесшумно проскользнул в спальню. Где замер на пороге.

В темноте у окна он различил знакомый силуэт.

― Пистолет вам сейчас не понадобится, ― сказал силуэт голосом Акааши и открыл ведущую на балкон дверь. ― И нож оставьте, вас ждет босс.

― Конечно, ― с досадой пробормотал Кей себе под нос, ― будьте как дома.

― Спасибо, уже, ― нагло отозвался с кровати едва различимый Бокуто.

Кей оставил нож и босиком прошлепал в комнату, где Куроо наливал себе что-то из незнакомой бутылки.

― Если ты не против, я научу тебя выбирать правильный алкоголь. Это дорогая хрень для выпендрежников, ― прокомментировал Куроо, кивая на купленную Кеем емкость. ― Насколько я помню, тебе когда-то понравилась текила. Я принес стоящую вещь. Вот, попробуй.

Он сунул стакан Кею в руку и сам выпил немного.

― Многие любят пить ее шотами. Я предпочитаю растягивать удовольствие.

Кей проигнорировал его жест и отставил стакан. Мешать текилу с ранее выпитым скотчем ему не хотелось.

― Чем обязан?

Он напряженно наблюдал за Куроо, опасаясь, что предметом беседы может стать вызов к налоговому инспектору. Или Ямагучи.

― Помнишь, когда меня посадили, ты мне кое-что пообещал? ― Куроо сел на диван, вальяжно расставив ноги.

― Нет, ― соврал Кей и почему-то взял со стола только что отставленный стакан.

― Как же, а я помню…

― Не было такого, ― Кей сделал глоток. Затем сразу еще один.

― Иди сюда, ― Куроо похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, но, видя, что Кей застыл на месте, чуть серьезнее сказал: ― Подошел.

Это прозвучало не в его обычной манере, но тоном, которому захотелось подчиниться. Кей приблизился и сел рядом. Но недостаточно близко, так, что Куроо пришлось подсесть самому. Одна его рука тут же легла на спинку дивана позади Кея, ладонь скользнула на колено.

― Я прекрасно помню такие вещи, Кей, хватит манипулировать моими воспоминаниями, ― шепнул Куроо.

Он был не дурак. Можно было сколько угодно отворачиваться от него, изображать страх или безразличие, но сам Куроо прекрасно умел анализировать свое поведение и влияние на людей. И поведение других… Кея, например. Может, поэтому когда он заходил в тупик, хватало всего пары слов и несложных разъяснений, чтобы вывести Куроо из состояния истерики. Сейчас в его поведении не наблюдалось ничего неконтролируемого, и это… возбуждало? Кея бросило в жар. Может, от близости столь уверенного в себе человека, а может, от скользнувшей под халат ладони.

Куроо медленно наклонился к его уху, провел носом по коротким влажным волосам и шепнул:

― Расскажешь мне, что тебе нравится? ― дыхание обожгло шею, но Куроо не торопился прикасаться к нему. Только ладонь миллиметр за миллиметром скользила вверх.

― Когда меня предупреждают о визите, ― произнес Кей, отворачиваясь. Но выглядело так, будто он подставляет шею для поцелуя.

Он услышал смешок Куроо, и все тело будто окаменело, когда его рука нашла свою цель и накрыла член. Сам Куроо по-прежнему не торопился касаться губами подставленной шеи.

― Останови меня, ну же, или я за себя…

― Не указывай мне, ― сквозь зубы пробормотал Кей.

В гостиной, где они располагались, горел свет, в соседней комнате ― его спальне ― находились Бокуто и Акааши. Внезапная тишина наверняка могла показаться подозрительной в любом смысле, но осознание всего этого не помешало Кею поддаться желанию и сжать бедро Куроо. Он обернулся, и ровно в этот момент губы накрыл чужой рот, язык скользнул внутрь. Уже через мгновенье Куроо сидел сверху, вжав Кея своим весом в диван. Руки опять скользнули под халат, одна на грудь, другая сразу вниз, вырывая у него стон. Куроо целовался нежно и жадно одновременно, едва себя сдерживая. Кей полностью забыл, кто перед ним, сгреб волосы на затылке в горсть, оттягивая от себя, но сразу потянулся за поцелуем, легко прикусил кожу, провел языком по кадыку. Собственный член стоял колом в ладони Куроо, и тот слегка сжимал его, дразнил головку пальцами.

Кею быстро напомнили, что человек, ягодицы которого он сжимает и чья ладонь бесстыдно надрачивает его член ― глава известной в городе криминальной семьи.

― Босс, ― раздался голос Акааши, ― вам звонят.

Оба замерли, Кей почувствовал внезапные стыд и досаду. И сожаление, что позволил себе допустить то, что сейчас происходило. Он не видел Акааши из-за Куроо, да и не хотел видеть, но услышал присвист Бокуто. Который внезапно оборвался по непонятной причине.

― Будь моя воля, ― Куроо наклонился к нему и едва слышно прошептал на ухо, ― я бы разложил тебя на этом диване во всех доступных тебе позах и выебал до потери сознания.

«А то ты не можешь этого сделать», ― подумал Кей, сталкивая его с себя и заворачиваясь в халат.

Куроо встал и отошел, забирая телефон у Акааши. Как только он исчез в спальне Кея, гостиная погрузилась в напряженную тишину. Акааши тактично молчал, однако Бокуто пялился во все глаза, не убирая с лица самодовольное выражение. И какого черта он так пялился? Кей отвернулся, взял стаканы и пошел к раковине, чтобы чем-то заняться и не чувствовать давление неловкого молчания.

― Хэй, док, можно вопрос? ― Бокуто подошел и привалился бедром к столешнице.

― Полагаю, вы знаете, что нет, ― сухо ответил Кей.

― Я знаешь, что слышал? Что такая угрюмость и холодность присущи людям, у которых в жизни недоеб.

Кей замер на мгновение и посмотрел на Бокуто.

«Нет, вы серьезно?»

У него появилось внезапное желание спросить у Бокуто, откуда в его голове возникла такая сверхумная мысль, и загадочно кивнуть на любой услышанный ответ, но раздражение взяло верх:

― То есть вы считаете, что любые подобные проблемы могут быть решены с помощью секса?

Бокуто хохотнул и кивнул:

― А ты нет?

Кей иронично приподнял брови и выключил воду, отставив стаканы.

― Если анализировать вас, Бокуто-сан, то я бы сказал, что ваше развитие дошло до третьей фаллической стадии по Фрейду и там остановилось. Здесь и лежат истоки всех подобных выводов.

Бокуто, видимо, понятия не имевший, о чем говорит Кей, усмехнулся:

― Воу, аж до третьей?

Кей уже не сдерживал язвительную ухмылку, особенно когда заметил, как Акааши старательно подавляет смешок. Стоило Бокуто это заметить, и Кей с легкостью плюшевой игрушки полетел на пол. Этого можно было избежать, будь он чуть внимательней, потому что тычок был совсем легким по сравнению с тем, на что был способен Бокуто в глазах Кея.

― Слушай, док, я выясню, что это значит, и если ты только что меня оскорбил, легким испугом не отделаешься, ― фыркнул Бокуто.

― Я бы не рассматривал это с точки зрения оскорбления, ― с едва скрываемым раздражением сказал Кей, поднимаясь.

Их перепалку прервал своим появлением Куроо.

― В следующий четверг, ― он обратился к Акааши, и тот кивнул. Куроо перевел взгляд на Кея. ― Готовься, поедешь с нами через неделю.

― Куда?

― На сходку, док, ― фыркнул Бокуто, как будто сказал что-то совсем очевидное.

Куроо решил сообщить чуть больше деталей:

― Гробовщик вышел из тюрьмы. Кроме того, его босса тоже выпускают, и нам всем надо многое обсудить.

― Мне, я так понимаю, тоже, ― язвительным тоном уточнил Кей.

― Ну, раз уж всем известно, какое место ты занимаешь в Некоме… ― неопределенно протянул Куроо, приближаясь к нему.

«Какое, к черту, место? Я что, теперь официально в Некоме?» — с ужасом подумал Кей. На лице он каким-то чудом сохранил уверенность и безразличие.

― Точно, условия моего рабства, в смысле, контракта предусматривают выезды с вами куда вам будет угодно. Вы же понимаете, что меня там захотят убить?

В этот раз все сильно отличалось. Ранее, когда Куроо потянул его на первую в жизни сходку, фраза «меня хотят убить» являлась предположением и опасением. Сейчас он знал это точно. И от Акааши, и от Ямагучи.

― Нас всех хотят убить, док, ― фыркнул Бокуто. ― Или ты решил, что особенный?

― Благодарю за моральную поддержку, ― Кей поправил очки. ― Я понял. Что-то еще?

Куроо посмотрел на него с выражением «О да, еще много чего», но заставил себя отвернуться, легко ухмыляясь.

― Не сегодня. Уходим. Не пей текилу без меня.

Они ушли так же внезапно, как заявились, и Кей, наконец, выдохнул. Запер за ними дверь, пусть это не сильно помогало от Некомы, и только тогда понял, что вода в душе все еще льется. Он поспешил ее выключить, скинул халат и устало лег в кровать, размышляя о том, что до четверга у него есть время сменить имя, снять деньги со счета и уехать из страны. Или хотя бы морально подготовиться.

***

Следующая неделя прошла без каких-либо происшествий. Кей разбавлял офисные будни самостоятельными тренировками и сейчас жалел, что не может сразиться с кем-нибудь в спарринге. Весь день в среду он старательно отвлекал себя мыслями о поиске нормального спортивного клуба, где можно найти хорошего партнера для тренировок. Из подобных размышлений его вырвал телефонный звонок.

― Ты не захотел оставить мне свой номер телефона, ― раздался в трубке непринужденный тон Мацукавы.

Он звучал чересчур неофициально. Как будто звонил на следующий день после совместно проведенной ночи. Но Кей догадался, что на то есть своя причина.

Мацукава тем временем продолжал:

― Я воспользовался своими связями и отыскал его. Не хочешь выпить кофе?

Кей не хотел. Совсем не хотел. Где-то он понимал, что Мацукава зовет его не из личного интереса, потому с небольшой заминкой ответил:

― Полагаю, хочу?

Мацукава легко рассмеялся, и от смеха повеяло фальшью.

― Отлично. Помнишь, я говорил, что рядом с моей работой есть отличная кофейня? Встретимся там через час.

― Хорошо.

Ну конечно. Завтра ― в четверг ― очередная сходка синдиката, и значит, либо инспекторы уже знают, что его туда пригласили, либо предполагают. Значит, сейчас его зовут на инструктаж. Только куда? Мацукава, уверенный, что телефон Кея на прослушке, явно не собирался говорить прямым текстом. Но о чем он говорил? О каком кафе? Кей судорожно соображал, пока не вспомнил, что в их первую и последнюю встречу Мацукава говорил что-то про отличный американо в каком-то кафе рядом с работой. Где располагался его офис, Кей уже прекрасно знал. Значит, найти его труда не составит. Вот только если сейчас он пойдет туда и согласится на все условия, это будет прямым предательством Куроо. 

Он снял очки и прикрыл глаза. Можно ли вообще испытывать моральные терзания по отношению к человеку, который с тобой никогда не церемонится? Можно ли испытывать симпатию к такому человеку… и вообще можно ли назвать это симпатией? Он не понимал, что именно сейчас заставляет его сомневаться в выборе. Эмоции, которые он получает, находясь рядом с Куроо? Адреналин? Если размышлять здраво, то люди, подобные Кею, меняя свой образ жизни, долго не живут.

***

― «Ты не захотел оставить мне свой номер телефона» ― что это значит? ― Куроо спокойно посмотрел на Акааши, хотя внутри кипел от гнева и раздражения.

― Я так понимаю, это кто-то из его личных контактов. Хотя я могу ошибаться, ― пожал плечами Акааши, кивая Кенме, чтобы отключил запись.

Куроо погрузился в раздумья. Нужно было сосредоточиться на тысяче куда более важных дел, а его поедала банальная ревность.

― Пусть продолжают слежку, ― приказал он. ― Узнайте, что за хрен ему звонил и по какой причине.

― Будет сделано.

Куроо вышел в коридор, спустился в главный холл поместья старика Некоматы и вышел на крыльцо, где Бокуто курил и одновременно выливал нецензурную брань на кого-то по телефону.

― ...Хоть одно лишнее движение, и я лично с тобой разберусь, уеба, ты понял?! ― с этими словами Бокуто отключил телефон.

Куроо уж было решил, что тот со своей вспыльчивостью отправит трубку в полет, но вопреки всему, Бокуто спрятал ее в карман и обернулся.

― Полная хрень творится, и у меня лишь пара вариантов, как это все решить. Надо бы разобраться с этим мудаком Ойкавой, потому что чую: эта крыса нас подставит.

― Забей на него, ― Куроо присел прямо на ступеньки и закатал рукава рубашки. ― В случае чего натравишь на него Акааши.

Они переглянулись и усмехнулись. Оба знали, на что способен их подчиненный, и оба были рады, что эта угроза направлена не против них.

Бокуто присел рядом, доставая очередную сигарету, и внимательно глянул на друга.

― Слушай, Куроо, я понимаю, что далек от всяких этих анализов, но выглядишь ты не очень. И ты как бы можешь мне рассказать, откуда внезапно такое заебанное выражение лица.

Куроо усмехнулся и взял сигарету из пачки. Видя, что отвечать он не торопится, Бокуто добавил:

― Если дело в докторе, то одно слово, и я устрою так, что он будет умолять тебя сделать эм… что бы ты там ни собирался с ним сделать.

Куроо представил себе эту сцену и расхохотался.

― Это именно те слова, которые мне было необходимо услышать.

Бокуто усмехнулся вместе с ним и кивнул.

― Обращайся.

Куроо вздохнул, зажег сигарету и затянулся:

― А вообще, ― произнес он, ― Цукки либо с кем-то спит, либо его завербовали.

Бокуто присвистнул:

― Кажется, ему не повезло в любом случае.

Дверь позади открылась, и к ним вышел Акааши:

― Вы просили держать в курсе дела.

― Что у тебя? ― Куроо обернулся.

― Встреча только что закончилась. Предмет разговора услышать не удалось, но судя по всему, это близкий знакомый Цукишимы. Я видел этого человека однажды рядом с его квартирой. 

― Насколько близкий? ― решил уточнить Куроо, но Акааши промолчал. И это было многозначительнее любого ответа.

***

Кей пришел на место встречи с небольшим опозданием. Мацукава ждал его за столиком в углу. Еще один хладнокровный говнюк, использующий Кея, подумалось ему.

Он молча сел напротив, и почти сразу перед ним поставили чашку с американо. Мацукава улыбнулся и кивнул:

― Попробуй, уверен, тебе понравится.

― Я не пью кофе. Только по утрам при необходимости.

― Значит, я не угадал, ― ничуть не расстроившись, сказал Мацукава. ― Мы кое-что для тебя подготовили, ― он кивнул на стул, где на спинке висел прозрачный чехол с пиджаком. ― Наденешь завтра на мероприятие.

― Не самая лучшая идея, ― колко произнес Кей.

― Не бойся, при осмотре никто ничего не заметит.

Кей еще раз взглянул на пиджак и подумал, где в этой легкой ткани можно было спрятать жучок. Затем вернулся к Мацукаве.

― Есть ли какой-то особый способ дать тебе знать, что мне не нравится эта идея и я не хотел бы в этом участвовать?

Мацукава вопросительно приподнял брови.

― Ого, Кей, я и не предполагал, что ты заодно с этими людьми.

У Кея засосало под ложечкой. Тон Мацукавы вроде оставался прежним, но Кей не мог не заметить перемену. Впрочем, он и сам был хорош в этих играх.

― Хорошая попытка манипуляции, но ты знаешь, что я ни с кем не заодно и не принимаю ничью сторону. Я всего лишь психотерапевт, который делает свою работу.

Мацукава ухмыльнулся и сказал:

― Полная чушь. Завтра мне позвонят и сообщат о несоответствии в твоих финансовых данных. Мне придется сделать так, чтобы тебя взяли под арест до судебного разбирательства. У тебя есть хороший адвокат?

«Сукин ты сын», ― подумал Кей. Так открыто угрожать было уже просто наглостью. Этот человек точно являлся обычным налоговым инспектором?

― Значит вот как ты решил заставить меня вам помогать?

Мацукава вздохнул, чуть расслабился и отпил кофе из своей чашки. Только затем посмотрел на Кея.

― Мне правда жаль, Кей, и мне на самом деле понравилась та ночь, но мы оба решили представить, что ничего не было. У тебя есть своя работа, у меня ― своя. И мне нужно ее выполнять.

Кей хмыкнул:

― Путем шантажа.

― В этом и состоит часть моей работы. Но у нас не вечер откровений, так что будь добр, сделай как я сказал. Ты меня понял?

Кей промолчал. Ему больше нечего было ответить Мацукаве. Даже если и было, вряд ли неосторожные слова сейчас пришлись бы кстати. 

― Я задал тебе вопрос.

― Я вас понял, ― мрачно ответил Кей.

Он уже собрался встать, как Мацукава поймал его за руку и крепко придержал. Затем наклонился и шепнул:

― За тобой следят прямо сейчас. Не забирай пиджак. Тебе доставят его домой.

Кей высвободил руку и встал.

― Успехов в работе, господин Мацукава.

***

Если до этого многие случившиеся в жизни вещи его удручали, то сейчас Кей был в бешенстве. В бессильном бешенстве. Он наносил удары по груше до тех пор, пока не заболело травмированное запястье. Только это заставило его прерваться.

Кей заранее предупредил Джун, что в четверг в офисе не появится. И сам пытался морально подготовиться к предстоящей встрече с людьми, которых видеть больше не хотел. Но разве можно подготовиться к чему-то такому?

А теперь он был меж двух огней: шантаж с одной стороны, угрозы с другой. С какой стати это вообще с ним происходило? Кто он, в конце концов, такой? Что мафия, что агенты ― им ничего не стоит раздавить его как букашку. 

Ночью Кей почти не сомкнул глаз, и только под утро ему удалось заснуть. Беспокойную дремоту нарушил телефонный звонок. Акааши вежливо предупредил, что заедет за ним через час.

За это время Кей успел принять душ, собраться и одеться, и когда в дверь позвонили, он уже был полностью готов.

Акааши был один, скользнул взглядом по Кею, затем по квартире у него за спиной. Будто в чем-то удостоверившись, кивнул и пошел к лифту.

― Идемте.

Акааши молчал, хотя обычно всегда инструктировал или давал какие-то советы. Кей решил в беседу не вступать. И лишь когда они были на парковке, поинтересовался:

― Во сколько встреча? И где Куроо?

Акааши обернулся, садясь на место водителя.

― Встречу перенесли.

У Кея появилось неприятное предчувствие. Акааши не ответил на второй вопрос, вместо этого он молча выехал с парковки и поехал по шоссе вдоль побережья.

«Остерегайся Акааши Кейджи», ― всплыли в памяти слова Ямагучи. Как вовремя. Кей посмотрел на затылок и плечо Акааши, пытаясь припомнить, как его называли в криминальной среде. Собеседник?

― Куда мы едем?

― Помолчите, пожалуйста.

Кей умолк. Перед ним был прямолинейный, хладнокровный и до жути уравновешенный Акааши Кейджи. И спорить с ним сейчас было себе дороже.

Они ехали приблизительно полчаса, пока не остановились у большого огороженного металлическим забором здания. Судя по внешнему виду, там располагался какой-то цех.

Кей ошибся в своих выводах, когда Акааши провел его за забор. Внутри здания располагались бани. Это почему-то слегка успокоило Кея. Такая выходка была вполне похожа на почерк Куроо. Почему он так решил? Не потому ли, что бани ассоциировались у него с чем-то интимным?

Кей устал теряться в догадках, но сам понимал, что ответы близко.

― Комната готова, ― сказала приятная девушка на ресепшене.

― Спасибо, провожать не нужно, ― Акааши взял ключ и пошел по коридору, уверенный, что Кей следует за ним.

Они сделали несколько поворотов, пока не уперлись в тупик с одинокой дверью. Акааши отпер ее и пропустил Кея вперед. Только тут стало понятно, что это не просто бани, а бордель. Все вокруг говорило об этом: пошло-красная мебель, обои в мерзкий цветочек. В центре располагался небольшой круглый бассейн с мраморными ступенями.

Пока Кей разглядывал комнату, в которой Куроо не оказалось, позади щелкнул замок.

― Ни звука, пожалуйста, ― попросил Акааши.

Кей обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как тот снимает с запястья часы, затем стягивает с плеч пиджак и закатывает рукава белой рубашки.

― Что вы… ― начал было Кей, но Акааши достал из-за пояса пистолет и направил его прямо на Кея.

― Я же попросил ― ни звука.

Слова застряли у Кея в горле, он замер на месте, слегка приподняв руки.

― Вы разве не хотите искупаться? ― вежливо поинтересовался Акааши.

Кей стиснул зубы. Это все неправильно. Совсем неправильно. Он медленно обернулся на бассейн, не желая становиться к Акааши спиной. Затем начал снимать пиджак, заранее любезно предоставленный Мацукавой.

― Нет, можно так.

― Прямо в… ― Кей запнулся.

Что ж, ладно. Кей отвернулся, внезапно ощущая прилив смелости. Или безразличия. Он стал опускаться по мраморным ступенькам в воду прямо в одежде и обуви. Ткань потяжелела на теле, неприятно сковала движения, ноги в ботинках скользили. Вода была теплой, почти горячей, и от этого стекла очков запотели. Кей почувствовал дуло пистолета на затылке.

― Опуститесь под воду.

Вот как все закончится. Акааши узнал о Мацукаве и решил его убить. Как только Кей погрузится под воду, он выстрелит. Вода заглушит звук выстрела, пуля с близкого расстояния прошьет голову насквозь.

― Куроо знает? ― Кею было уже плевать на запрет разговаривать. Он просто хотел услышать ответ.

― Опуститесь под воду и задержите дыхание, на сколько сможете.

― Изящно, ― сказал Кей, закрыл глаза и подчинился словам Акааши.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Кей сидел под водой секунд тридцать. Всплыть не позволяло давящее на затылок дуло пистолета. Затем он почувствовал нехватку воздуха, и когда минута почти истекла, а выстрела все не было, Кей поднялся над водой и жадно глотнул воздуха. Он обернулся к Акааши, который сидел на краю бассейна на корточках, по-прежнему держа в ладони пистолет.

― Разденьтесь, пожалуйста.

Это все была какая-то шутка? Кей некстати вспомнил, как Бокуто угрожал ему в лифте не самой приятной расправой, что в итоге оказалось порождением его больной психики, а Кей чуть не поседел. Приятнее было думать, что это очередная игра на нервах, а не серьезная угроза. Он молча стянул с себя пиджак, из-за намокшей ткани стало затруднительно. С рубашкой пришлось повозиться, а на то, как он снимал ботинки и штаны, стоя по грудь в воде, Кей сам не против был посмотреть со стороны и посмеяться. Однако Акааши не улыбался.

― Этого достаточно, ― произнес Акааши, когда Кей решительно потянулся к резинке трусов.

Акааши положил пистолет рядом на пол, вытащил одежду из воды и начал изучать пиджак.

― Этого я в вашем гардеробе не помню.

У Кея возник очевидный вопрос, но задавать его он не стал. Не из страха. Просто не каждому хочется знать такие ответы. Акааши, внимательный к деталям, наверняка за время визитов к Кею успел изучить его привычки и покопаться в вещах. Думать об этом не хотелось.

― Кто такой Ямагучи Тадаши? ― спросил он, продолжая осматривать и ощупывать пиджак.

― Вы же прекрасно знаете, кто он.

Кей почувствовал себя глупо, в одних трусах стоя по грудь в воде горячего бассейна напротив вооруженного человека.

― Я интересуюсь, кто он для вас.

Как же ему не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос, но выбора не было.

― Друг детства, ― он выдавил это с чувством, что предает Ямагучи.

― Как и когда вы познакомились?

― В школе, в младших классах, учились вместе.

Акааши задумался на минуту, потом кивнул, и казалось, этот ответ его удовлетворил. Он принялся за брюки.

― Кто такой Тендо Сатори?

Кей сжал руки в кулаки, надеясь, что под водой этого не видно.

― Я уверяю вас, что мое знакомство с Тендо не имеет никакого…

Акааши отложил брюки и взял пистолет.

― Кто такой Тендо Сатори?

― Бывший любовник.

Кею показалось, что его продолжают раздевать, выставляя напоказ все, о чем он никогда никому не говорил и не хотел говорить. Это было личное, оно не имело никакого отношения к триадам, мафии и всему прочему, подходящему под определение криминала.

― Как и когда вы познакомились?

«Господи, пожалуйста, хватит», ― подумал Кей. Если бы это были Куроо или Бокуто, он бы давно уже послал их к черту даже под дулом пистолета. Вот почему на их месте Акааши?

― В университете на первом курсе. Ходили в одну спортивную секцию.

― Когда и почему вы разорвали отношения?

К чему был этот вопрос? Куроо приказал выведать все о бывших Кея? Если так, то эта причина слишком банальна, чтобы сейчас бояться и холодеть под прицелом.

Акааши вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Кей решил не рисковать.

― В начале третьего курса, он связался с триадой, я был против.

Этот ответ тоже удовлетворил Акааши. Он осмотрел промокшие и полностью испорченные ботинки Кея и спросил:

― Как зовут человека, с которым ты встречался вчера в районе семи вечера?

А вот и самая сложная часть. Кей понял это сразу.

― Мацукава Иссей.

― Где и как вы познакомились?

― В баре. Три с половиной недели назад.

― Кто такой Мацукава Иссей?

Кей сжал челюсти до боли в зубах. Что ему ответить? Сказать правду или соврать? Пистолет снова лежал в руке Акааши. Вся одежда была проверена и сейчас грудой валялась рядом. Если в пиджаке и был жучок, Акааши его не нашел. Значит, возможно, ложь прокатит? Но что если этот Собеседник знает ответ и проверяет его? В таком случае пуля в лоб гарантирована. А если сказать правду? О том, кто Мацукава и что Кей должен сделать? Девяносто процентов вероятности пули в лоб. На десять процентов меньше, чем в случае лжи.

― Господи, ― прошептал Кей, собирая волю в кулак. ― Мы спали один раз. Он налоговый инспектор.

Кей не знал, имел ли в виду Акааши вариант «кто он для тебя» или его профессию, потому ответил на оба вопроса.

― Вот как? ― ответ Акааши удивил. ― О чем вы вчера разговаривали?

Нервы у Кея были на пределе. Он невольно посмотрел на пистолет и поджал губы. Акааши проследил его взгляд:

― Если это вас смущает, повернитесь ко мне спиной.

Кей решил, что лучше видеть, как Акааши вскинет оружие, чем неопределенность, и сказал:

― Не смущает. Все в порядке.

― Я рад.

Они оба улыбнулись: Акааши из вежливости, у Кея же от напряжения дернулся лицевой нерв.

― И что было предметом разговора?

― Он попросил меня следить за Куроо.

― Что вы ответили? ― от тона Акааши Кей в очередной раз мысленно попрощался с жизнью.

― ...Что не хочу этого делать.

Больше вопросов не последовало. Акааши молча смотрел на Кея, и тому стоило неимоверных усилий выдержать холодный читающий взгляд.

― На этом все. Выходите и одевайтесь. Я буду ждать у машины, ― с этими словами он встал, убрал пистолет и стал поправлять рубашку.

Кей так и завис на одном месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Вода внезапно стала очень горячей, и хотелось просто лечь на нее и смотреть в потолок, переосмысливая свою жизнь.

― Если я узнаю, что вы соврали мне, я буду судить вас лично. ― Акааши вышел из комнаты.

Кей снял очки, отложил их в сторону и лег на воду лицом вниз. Он лежал так, пока не закончился воздух в легких, и только потом заставил себя выйти из бассейна. Еще дрожащими руками нашел в ворохе одежды свой телефон. Все попытки включить его оказались тщетными. Вот в чем дело. Коснулось ли это того, что Мацукава спрятал в пиджаке? Должно быть, вода испортила всю аппаратуру, и, может, это было к лучшему. Кей предпринял было попытку влезть в мокрую рубашку, когда заметил на кровати костюм в прозрачном чехле. Возможно, увидь он это раньше, понял бы, что его не убьют. Хотя кто знает, что на уме у Акааши?

Одевание заняло у него больше времени, чем предполагалось. Но когда Кей все же вышел из здания, Акааши уже сидел за рулем и завел мотор.

― Мы опаздываем, ― сказал он как ни в чем не бывало, стоило Кею сесть в машину.

 

Кей полагал, что они отправятся сразу на сходку синдиката, однако Акааши сначала повез его на обед. Вопросов Кей больше не задавал. Он предпочел вообще молчать, решив, что все необходимое ему скажут, а неопределенность можно и перетерпеть.

Когда он увидел жующего Куроо, пока Бокуто ему что-то говорил, то в очередной раз задался вопросом: знают ли те про них с Акааши? И если да, то они были теми еще сволочами.

― Акааши, ― Бокуто помахал им.

― Извините за задержку, подбирали новый костюм.

― Отличный выбор, ― одобрительно кивнул Куроо, разглядывая черную рубашку на Кее. ― Снять с него пиджак ― и будет выглядеть еще и опасным.

Хотелось высказать им все, что он думает по поводу этого костюма, своей жизни и упоминаний в третьем лице, но Кей этого не сделал. Вместо язвительной и злой тирады он молча сел за стол и уставился перед собой. Куроо посмотрел на него, переглянулся с Акааши и Бокуто. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но не стал. Как и Кей. Так и остались каждый при своем, пока не пришло время выезжать.

В этот раз место встречи сильно отличалось от прошлого. Никаких дорогих отелей, огромных обеденных залов и столика регистрации. Вместо этого Кей прошел за всеми в довольно большое пустое помещение, которое наверняка обычно служило строительным складом. Окна были только наверху, через них можно было увидеть краны и каркасы высоток и даже услышать шум стройки. Так как окна обеспечивали мало света, внутри горели лампы, под которыми за длинным столом собирались люди.

Они приехали на нескольких машинах, но часть подручных Куроо осталась у стоянки. Только Акааши, Бокуто, Куроо и сам Кей могли участвовать в собрании. Стоило Кею войти внутрь, как Куроо внезапно взял его под локоть и увел в сторону от входа и подальше от людей.

Он достал сигарету, предложил одну Кею и закурил, когда тот отказался.

― Цукки, эй, Цукки, ты же не собираешься меня предавать?

Его задорный тон подействовал на ушедшего в себя Кея, как холодная вода.

― Предавать? ― переспросил Кей. ― Что-то я не помню, чтобы клялся тебе в верности.

― Самое время поклясться сейчас. Опуститься на колено, припасть губами к моей ладони и…

― Нет.

― Хочешь сказать, что, если к тебе придет какой-нибудь агент и попросит сдать меня, ты согласишься?

Кей спокойно встретил его взгляд:

― С удовольствием. Вот только что я могу рассказать? Что лечил твою депрессию? Что пару раз ездил с тобой на обеды? Или что тебя следует судить за домогательства?

Куроо посмотрел на него как глубоко оскорбленный человек, но было заметно, что переигрывает:

― Прости, домогательства? ― Он глянул куда-то в сторону, выбросил сигарету и бесцеремонно оттащил Кея дальше, толкая к стене. ― Хочешь сказать, что тебе не нравятся мои домогательства?

Куроо был слишком близко, в его взгляде можно было заметить озорной огонек, хотя в целом тот не выходил из образа серьезно обиженного.

― Ты нашел самое удачное время и место, чтобы выяснять подобные воп… ахп… ― ладонь Куроо, до боли сжавшая пах через ткань брюк, оборвала Кея на полуслове.

― Нет, но мне не терпится выяснить их у тебя лично. У меня было столько свободного времени в тюрьме, когда ты мог прийти и… ― Куроо погладил его большим пальцем, ― побеседовать со мной с глазу на глаз. Но ты предпочел дождаться, когда я выйду и буду по уши занят разгребанием того, что накопилось за время моего отсутствия.

Кей вцепился одной рукой Куроо в плечо, но попытка оттолкнуть его от себя ничего не дала. Пришлось разжать пальцы и царапать ногтями стену.

― Слишком больно? ― Куроо ослабил хватку, но отойти не торопился.

Вместо этого он приблизился вплотную, почти касаясь его уха губами:

― Пока ты не скажешь мне, что тебе нравится, я буду гадать и пробовать разные варианты. Мы договорились.

― Нет, ― выдохнул Кей.

― Это был не вопрос. ― Куроо отошел и ухмыльнулся. ― Я верю тебе, Цукки.

Они вернулись в зал, когда там собралось уже достаточно народу. Кей решил, что на сегодня натерпелся достаточно, но предстояло пережить встречу синдиката. По непонятной причине он вдруг понял, что не испытывает ни страха, ни напряжения. Кей спокойно обвел глазами присутствующих, среди которых быстро нашел Тендо рядом с высоким и крепким, как скала, мужчиной. Будто почувствовав взгляд, он повернулся и ухмыльнулся Кею. Тот кивнул, чем явно удивил Тендо, и сел на предложенное Куроо место.

― Господа и… дамы, ― голос эхом разнесся по залу.

Говорящим оказался довольно молодой мужчина, стоявший в центре зала за столом. Кей узнал в нем босса Ямагучи ― Ойкаву Тоору.

― Я смотрю, все собрались. Так что давайте начнем.

― Ойкава, ― раздался удивленный голос Тендо, ― ты решил взять на себя ответственность провести собрание?

― У тебя есть возражения, Сатори? ― поинтересовался тот, не скрывая фамильярного отношения.

― У меня их много.

― Давайте не будем сейчас устраивать чемпионат за первенство, ― сказала единственная присутствующая среди боссов женщина. ― Оставьте это на потом, пожалуйста.

Ойкава вежливо ей поклонился, затем обратился ко всем:

― Я взял на себя право провести эту встречу, так как за время отсутствия некоторых многое переменилось, и никто не сможет ввести их в курс дела лучше меня.

Бокуто рядом фыркнул, Куроо усмехнулся.

― В первую очередь хочу поздравить некоторых из нас с выходом на свободу. Куроо Тецуро. Тендо Сатори, — провозгласил Ойкава с торжественными паузами. — И выразить общую радость от появления среди нас Ушиджимы Вакатоши, который отсутствовал дольше всех, ― с его лица не сходила лицемерная улыбка.

По залу разнеслись вежливые приветственные аплодисменты.

― Благодарю, Тоору, ― Куроо улыбнулся в своей манере, в то время как Тендо и Ушиджима промолчали.

― Кроме того, прежде чем мы перейдем к решению насущных вопросов, хочу поприветствовать некоторых новых лиц и гостей, ― Ойкава повернулся к сидящему рядом мужчине, ― Мия Ацуму сегодня представляет наших друзей с родины.

Кей почти прослушал приветственную речь на японском представителя якудза (наверняка он плохо говорил на кантонском), отмечая про себя, что у него и Ойкавы слишком много общего, от костюма до одинаковой ухмылки.

― Что насчет ваших коллег из Нохеби, Куроо-сан? ― спросил Мия, вырывая Кея из размышлений.

― Мы временно приостановили дела с Дайшо, ― сообщил Куроо, ― по слухам, он сейчас занят развитием бизнеса с Кореей.

По залу прошел смешок, оставив Кея в недоумении. Он был далек от местного юмора и не особо желал в него вникать.

― Кстати, Тецуро, ― все в том же фамильярном тоне обратился к нему Ойкава, ― не представишь семье еще одно новое лицо? На прошлой встрече нам не довелось с ним познакомиться ближе.

Куроо встал, довольный собой, и указал рукой на Кея:

― Прошу поприветствовать моего советника и официального представителя ― Цукишиму Кея.

Слова прозвучали для Кея как крепкий удар под дых. Говнюк Куроо явно чувствовал себя лучше, особенно если брать в расчет его состояние на прошлой встрече. Кажется, именно так и случаются панические атаки. Под обращенными на него взглядами, Кею стало сложно дышать и он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

Откуда-то издали до него донесся злой шепот Бокуто:

― Встань, твою мать, немедленно встань.

Пинок под столом от Бокуто вырвал его из оцепенения, и Кей поднялся, коротко кланяясь.

Раздались легкие аплодисменты.

Что за чертовщину устроил Куроо? Его только что официально представили советником? Страницы подписанного ранее контракта пронеслись перед глазами в поисках того, что он мог упустить. Может, это просто игра перед другими кланами?

― Мы все слышали о грядущем отделении Фукуродани от Некомы, ― продолжил Ойкава, ― значит ли это, что твой преданный Собеседник больше не будет вести дела Некомы, а его место займет… прошу прощения, господин Цукишима?

Как же этот Ойкава много говорил. Кей смотрел перед собой, пока вокруг все шушукались, и услышал даже пару смешков. Его не принимали всерьез.

― А не тот ли это советник, что сломал нос Аоне? ― поинтересовался кто-то.

― Именно он, ― с гордостью сообщил Бокуто.

Кей метнул на него полный презрения взгляд. Бокуто? Гордость за него? Почему бы им всем не заткнуться.

Куроо чуть подался вперед со своего места и посмотрел прямо на Ойкаву:

― Разделение семей состоится, когда придет время. У всех нас сейчас есть задача важнее. И если мы с ней не разберемся, то не будет иметь значения, вместе Некома и Фукуродани или нет.

По залу пронесся одобрительный гул. Кей испытал облегчение оттого, что сейчас речь наверняка пойдет о налоговых проверках. 

― Хочу выразить сочувствие, что глав двух семей ― Дате и Джозенджи ― сегодня с нами нет, ― сказала женщина, ― однако нам правда стоит сосредоточиться на насущной проблеме. У кого какие предложения по ее решению?

― Госпожа Киёко, ― сказал Тендо игривым тоном, ― вы последняя, кому стоит переживать по этому поводу. Ваш бизнес чист, как Куроо до тюрьмы.

― Тем не менее, ― Ойкава вернул себе внимание, ― мы все в одной лодке. Ваши варианты?

Бокуто откинулся на спинку стула и сказал:

― Шантаж. В инспекции работают люди, у людей есть семьи.

Кей бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Бокуто был очень хорош в шантаже и запугивании. Не настолько хорош, как Акааши, конечно. Кей постарался об этом не думать.

― Как насчет мирного урегулирования? ― предложил сидящий рядом с Киёко мужчина. ― Все любят деньги.

― Сомневаюсь, что наши люди в полиции допустили эту ситуацию лишь потому, что мы мало им платили, ― прокомментировал предложение Тендо. ― Мне больше нравится шантаж.

― Я предлагаю, ― вдруг сказал до этого молчавший человек-скала рядом с Тендо, ― сначала выяснить, кто и как допустил эти проверки, а потом разбираться с последствиями.

Все посмотрели на него. Мужчина, которого звали Ушиджимой Вакатоши, продолжил:

― Нужно найти виноватых. Разберемся с этими людьми ― решим проблему.

― Господин Ушиджима прав, ― вдруг подал голос Акааши. ― Проверки могли инициировать изнутри. Не исключено, что этот человек сейчас здесь.

Его фраза вызвала очередную волну перешептываний. Кей впервые с начала собрания глянул на Акааши. Тот был невозмутим и внимательно осматривал присутствующих. Он сделал это нарочно или на самом деле так считал? Кей тут же отбросил эту мысль. С какой стати его волновало, что там происходит в криминальном мире?

― Что насчет этого вашего Холодного Консильери? ― бросил кто-то. ― С тех пор, как он появился, семья Дате была почти уничтожена и многие получили сроки.

Что за чушь? К своему ужасу Кей обнаружил, что брошенная фраза была встречена одобрительным гулом. Серьезно?

― Именно. Наши люди видели его с одним из налоговых агентов, ― добавил кто-то.

― Он попал в вашу семью, посадил вашего босса в тюрьму, и почти сразу начались проверки. 

― Это все может быть заранее спланированным холодным расчетом и многолетней операцией.

Кей сам не понял, как встал. И как ударил кулаком по столу, и в какой момент оказался под дулом пистолета. Он очнулся только от собственного голоса.

― ХВАТИТ! ― в наступившей тишине послышался звук пистолета, снимаемого с предохранителя.

Или нескольких пистолетов.

Кей обнаружил себя в эпицентре развернувшейся оружейной паутины. В голове мелькнуло только «Конец», но он был слишком зол, чтобы действительно испугаться. С него хватило угроз Бокуто, беседы с Акааши и подозрений Куроо.

Спокойно на своих местах сидели только Акааши и Киёко.

― Уберите оружие, ― требовательно произнес Кей, глядя на целящегося в него человека. Кажется, это был помощник Ойкавы.

― Сначала расскажи нам свой план, Холодный Консильери.

Кея в очередной раз передернуло от такого обращения.

― Во-первых, убери свой пистолет от Консильери, Ивайзуми, ― сказал Тендо, целясь в него.

― Во-первых, расскажи, когда ты стал заодно с Консильери? ― ответил Ойкава вместо Ивайзуми.

С каждым новым обвинением Кей становился на шаг ближе к срыву. Хотя внешне он наверняка становился все отчужденнее и отчужденнее, поняв, что попал в настоящий детский сад. Где у всех детей были пистолеты. Какого черта их никто не разоружил перед встречей? 

― Во-первых, это не твое собачье дело, ― почему-то ответил Куроо, держа Ойкаву на мушке.

― Очень странно, что ваша семья не развалилась еще полтора года назад после ухода Некоматы, ― произнес некто из представителей Джозенджи и добавил: ― Во-первых.

― Во-первых, этот Консильери точно агент, ― добавил кто-то из Дате.

― Во-первых, для вас я доктор! ― холодно и громко произнес Кей.

― Кто? ― переспросил Ушиджима.

― Доктор. ― Кей обвел их всех неожиданно спокойным взглядом. Взглядом человека, который понял, что наступивший апокалипсис не так страшен, как о нем думали. ― Во-вторых, это самая большая чушь, которую я когда-либо слышал. Это, ― он указал на пистолет Ивайзуми, все еще направленный на него, ― беспричинный и ничем не обоснованный акт агрессии. Научитесь управлять гневом, прежде чем приходить на мирные переговоры. А в вашей, ― он повернулся к Тендо, ― защите я не нуждаюсь.

Тот настолько опешил, что даже опустил пистолет.

― Вы собрались решить общий вопрос, а вместо этого лезете в драку, как будто не вышли из подросткового периода. Да, против вас завели дела. Но разве их не ведут уже давно и без моего участия? ― продолжил Кей. ― Может, в синдикате и есть крот, который сдал вас агентам, но полагать, что он заявится прямо на встречу, где вы из-за подобных подозрений готовы друг друга расстрелять ― это каким нужно быть идиотом? ― он многозначительно посмотрел на людей из Дате. ― Если вы не в силах объединиться сейчас, можете поставить крест на решении проблем, потому что работа в команде не предполагает подобного поведения.

― Он просто пускает пыль в глаза, ― шепнул кто-то.

Кей перехватил за ствол ближайший пистолет ― как оказалось, то был пистолет опешившего Бокуто:

― Вот это, ― он вернул предохранитель на место и ударил пистолетом по столу, ― пыль в глаза, которая не позволяет вам разумно мыслить. Именно это создает иллюзию силы. И без ЭТОГО вы не способны к дипломатии.

Ивайзуми опустил пистолет, как и люди из Дате. Тендо присвистнул, а Киёко, наконец, встала и окинула всех серьезным взглядом.

― Наконец хоть кто-то из вас сказал нечто разумное, ― все медленно опустились на свои места, и Киёко продолжила: ― Тем не менее в словах господина Ушиджимы тоже есть смысл. Не стоит торопиться с шантажом или подкупом, необходимо выяснить причины кризиса.

Кей поймал себя на том, что внимательно слушает речь, и не сразу заметил на себе взгляд Куроо. Стало неуютно, но он решил проигнорировать столь пристальное внимание.

Куроо же проигнорированным быть отказался. Ладонь скользнула по бедру Кея вверх и вниз, пальцы сжали колено, заставив Кея вздрогнуть.

― Можно я тебя уже трахну? ― едва слышно шепнул Куроо.

Так и хотелось сказать «вперед» и посмотреть, как он будет это делать прямо посреди встречи преступного синдиката, но слова внезапно застряли в горле. Причиной была все та же ладонь, скользнувшая к паху, в этот раз слишком нежно. Возбуждение накатило внезапно, застав Кея врасплох. Куроо отвлекся на что-то шепчущего ему Акааши, но руку не убрал. Кей придвинулся ближе к столу, надеясь укрыться от находившегося рядом Бокуто, но, судя по ухмылке, ему это не удалось. Пришлось продолжить изображать внимание к диалогу Киёко и Ойкавы. В надежде спихнуть с себя руку, Кей закинул ногу на ногу. Чем сделал лишь хуже, прижав ладонь плотнее.

― Док, ты в порядке? ― полюбопытствовал Бокуто. ― А то больно красный.

― Идите в задницу, ― сквозь зубы произнес Кей.

― Посмотрим, кто из нас туда пойдет первым, ― хохотнул тот в ответ.

Прошло еще несколько мучительно длинных минут, прежде чем Куроо все же решил убрать руку. Он смотрел на что-то болтающего Тендо с такой самодовольной улыбкой, что захотелось прописать ему джеб и стереть напыщенность с наглой физиономии.

Когда обсуждение закончилось, Кей в числе первых встал со своего места, готовый уйти немедленно. На Куроо он сознательно не смотрел, и того, к счастью, отвлек подошедший Тендо.

― Прошу прощения за подозрения, ― Кей обернулся и увидел перед собой Ойкаву с подручным.

Кей сухо кивнул. В диалог с ними вступать не хотелось.

― Цукишима, верно? ― продолжил Ойкава. ― Позвольте узнать, как давно вы в Некоме?

 

― Достаточно, чтобы понимать, как следует вести дела, ― он ответил общей фразой, надеясь, что тот отвяжется. Бокуто стоял рядом, но вмешиваться не торопился.

― О, и как же? ― с притворным интересом поинтересовался Ойкава.

― Не суя нос не в свое дело, ― пропел Тендо, вырастая рядом и дружески хлопая Кея по плечу.

Ойкава глянул на подошедшего с ним Ушиджиму и отвернулся без всякого интереса.

― Ценный совет от такого человека, как ты, Сатори.

Тендо обнял Кея за плечи и отвел в сторону, пока Ойкаве пришлось вступить в вынужденный диалог с Ушиджимой. Он остановился поодаль и закурил.

― Значит, ты все же с ним.

Кей почувствовал внезапное желание отобрать у него сигарету и хорошенько затянуться.

― Я по-прежнему всего лишь его психолог.

― Ой, да брось отрицать, ― фыркнул Тендо. ― Обидно, Кей, о-бид-но, ― по слогам произнес он, после чего вдруг ухмыльнулся. ― Я бы занялся тобой, но так как мой босс вышел из тюрьмы, мне немного не до того. Живи спокойно.

― Спасибо за великодушие, ― хмыкнул Кей. ― Что-то еще?

Тендо обернулся, оглядывая беседующих людей.

― Слышал, что тебя хотят убить?

― Да. И даже успел свыкнуться с этой мыслью, ― мрачно ответил Кей.

― Это вон те ребята, ― Тендо кивнул на людей Дате, в этот момент выходящих из зала.

«Очевидно», — подумал Кей.

― Но ты не переживай, ― продолжил Тендо, выдыхая дым. ― Пока мы не разберемся с налоговиками и пока Фукуродани — часть Некомы, никто не будет рыпаться. Дате сейчас слишком уязвимы, и без поддержки других семей они не отобьются от агентов. Ты только не подумай, что они слабаки. Дате ― одна из самых сильных семей. Это хорошо, что сейчас они ослаблены, иначе я бы тебе не завидовал.

Кей бросил на Тендо изучающий взгляд:

― Ты пытаешься меня напугать или утешить.

― Предостеречь, ― ухмыльнулся Тендо.

― Вовремя, спасибо, ― ехидно ответил Кей.

― О чем беседуете? ― поинтересовался подошедший Куроо.

― Я предлагал подвезти твоего советника, ― тут же сказал Тендо, избавляясь от сигареты. ― Мы с ним так давно не общались с глазу на глаз. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Улыбка Куроо превратилась в хищный оскал, и он посмотрел на Кея:

― О, и что же он ответил?

― Он ответил, ― Тендо решил поиграть на нервах Куроо, ― что согласен, только нам еще нужно разрешение папочки.

Кей прыснул, прикрыв губы кулаком. Подколы Тендо были тем, по чему он действительно соскучился за все эти годы.

― Что ж, папочка запрещает, ― едко ответил Куроо.

― Прости, ты решил, я о тебе? ― на лице Тендо отразилось искреннее удивление, он обернулся и позвал: ― Вакатоши!

Кей уже смеялся, не скрываясь от Куроо. Он будто вернулся в студенческие годы, когда они вместе с Тендо подтрунивали над недалекими собеседниками и гомофобами. Правда, сейчас напротив стоял Куроо. Обескураженный, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, но на самом деле раззадоренный.

― Точно, ― сказал он, ― твой папочка вернулся, придется быть послушным и не лезть в чужие штаны, да, Сатори?

Тендо мог бы продолжить этот диалог, Кей видел, что он готов поиграть с Куроо, но вместо этого сложил руки в карманы и склонил голову набок:

― Твой гроб из красного дуба. Поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь в нем лежать, ладно? Бай.

С этими словами он ушел, оставляя Кея наедине с голодным (в определенном смысле) Куроо. 

Секс ― не совсем то, чего хотелось Кею после всего, что с ним сегодня произошло. Или же именно то? Он посмотрел на Куроо, который стоял напротив и молча выжидательно наблюдал. Сам Кей ничего говорить не торопился, и оба какое-то время играли в гляделки.

― Я не знаю, что это было, но ты продолжаешь меня удивлять, ― облизнулся Куроо, первым нарушив тишину. ― Порой мне кажется, что ты специально делаешь так, чтобы я хотел тебя все больше.

Куроо сократил расстояние между ними, на что Кей вопросительно приподнял бровь:

― Если бы я делал это специально, ты бы точно не пропустил, ― и они обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

― Босс, ― Акааши подошел к ним, убирая на ходу телефон в карман, ― нужно ехать.

― Что случилось? ― Куроо с неохотой отвел взгляд.

― Облава на одном из наших складов, ― тихо проговорил Акааши.

Куроо скрипнул зубами, выругался и быстро пошел к выходу, где уже ждал Бокуто.

― Пусть Яку отвезет Цукишиму домой и поставит охрану, ― бросил он на ходу.

«Яку? Тот сумасшедший низкорослый водитель?» Кей не успел выразить вслух свои опасения. Бокуто взял его за плечо и повел к одной из их машин, в то время как Куроо с Акааши направились к другой.

***

― Людей со склада уже предупредили? ― спросил Куроо, садясь за руль.

Бокуто прыгнул на соседнее сиденье:

― Да, они уже работают.

Они выехали со стоянки в сопровождении еще двух машин. В одной из них был Кей, и Куроо поймал себя на мысли, что злится. И вовсе не из-за внезапной облавы на склад.

― Тецу, не нравится мне вся эта херня, ― сказал Бокуто, глядя в зеркало заднего вида.

― Что именно?

― Доктор. Какой-то он стал мутный. Ты же не против, чтобы я с ним разобрался, если вдруг он…

― Против, еще как против. «Если вдруг он» сделает что-то, что мне не понравится, ты приведешь его ко мне. Или лучше я сам его навещу.

Бокуто хмыкнул:

― Не кажется ли тебе, что ты слишком паришься из-за него? С его стороны я такого не замечал. Слишком уж холодный и безразличный.

Куроо бросил быстрый взгляд на друга и усмехнулся:

― Ты сильно заблуждаешься на его счет. Может, он и хочет казаться безразличным, но, судя по сегодняшнему стояку, это далеко не так.

Бокуто присвистнул и хотел что-то сказать, когда зазвонил мобильный. Пришлось отвлечься и включить громкую связь.

― Алло, босс, ― раздался голос в трубке.

― Что-то срочное, Кенма? ― Куроо вывернул руль, съезжая по эстакаде.

― Не знаю, срочное ли, но одна из систем слежения дала сбой. Может, перебои, а может, ее обнаружили.

― Какая именно?

― В апартаментах Цукишимы.

Куроо и Бокуто переглянулись.

― Я думаю, он нашел жучок и вырубил его. Личный телефон не работает еще с утра.

― Он не мог найти жучок, ― напряженно сказал Куроо. ― Его еще нет дома. Свяжись с Яку, скажи, чтобы не вез в апартаменты. Пускай придумает куда, но только не туда.

― Сейчас, ― голос в трубке затих. Прошла минута, прежде чем Кенма снова заговорил. ― Босс. Яку не отвечает.

― Да блять.

― Погодите. Яку на связи.

В разговор вмешался бодрый голос:

― Да, босс, простите, связь сбоила.

― Где Цукишима?

― Только что высадил его.

Куроо крепче сжал руль.

― Вернись и забери его. Живо!

― Э, ладно, ― связь прервалась.

― Так и знал, что он еще доставит тебе проблем, ― прокомментировал Бокуто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> джеб - прямой удар в боксе, самый распространенный.
> 
> Следующую главу придется немного подождать, но думаю, не очень долго.  
> Спасибо огромное за терпение и ожидание!  
> Автор сам очень рад выложить, наконец, продолжение))))


	3. Глава третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава совсем небольшая, но больше вычитать я пока не успеваю, а долго томить ожидающих мне совсем не хочется. Думала сделать всего 4 части, но пришлось разбить, потому что либо так, либо до выходных вообще никак
> 
> Немного атмосферной [музыки](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxczVhG0os8)

Кея встретили еще в коридоре, едва он поднялся на свой этаж с подземной парковки. У открытой двери в квартиру стоял офицер Такеда, внутри ходили люди в форме. Кею ситуация очень не понравилась: слишком много происшествий для одного дня.

― Это взлом, офицер, ― начал он, подходя ближе.

― Это официальный обыск, ― ответил Такеда.

Кей прошел мимо него в апартаменты и обвел взглядом развернувшийся хаос, в центре которого стоял Мацукава и что-то изучал.

― Позвольте узнать, ― обратился Кей нарочито официальным тоном, ― на каком основании проводится этот обыск?

Мацукава обернулся и приблизился, на ходу вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана пиджака сложенный лист бумаги.

― Вот ордер для ознакомления. ― Кей взял его недоверчиво и стал изучать, в то время как Мацукава прошелся по комнате.

― Не думал, что окажусь здесь еще раз, ― сказал он довольно.

«Еще как думал и наверняка все распланировал». Кей вернул ему ордер, сомневаясь как он его добыл.

К Мацукаве подошел один из людей и передал пистолет в прозрачном пакете. Мацукава с улыбкой принял его и повернулся к Кею, вопросительно приподняв брови.

― У меня есть разрешение. ― Усилием воли Кей сохранил выражение полного спокойствия и уверенности на лице.

― Предъяви, пожалуйста.

Пришлось развернуться и пройти к шкафчику, где хранились документы. Судя по всему, до того еще не добрались с обыском. Кей открыл ящик, достал папку и замер. Нужной бумаги на месте не было. Даже вывернув всю полку и устроив хаос, Кей не нашел разрешение.

― И? ― раздалось совсем рядом.

Мацукава навис над ним, глядя сверху вниз с любопытством.

― Хитро, ― прокомментировал Кей, понимая, что попался.

Он медленно встал, выпрямляясь во весь рост, и зло посмотрел на Мацукаву.

― Хитро? Не понимаю, о чем речь, ― Мацукава пожал плечами, будто и правда был не при чем.

Понадобилась минута, чтобы справиться с собой и холодным тоном сказать:

― Спасибо, что не стал ничего подбрасывать.

Кей еще раз глянул на разгромленную квартиру, надеясь, что удастся разговорить Мацукаву. Установленняа Некомой прослушка сейчас была очень кстати. И как хорошо, что не стал от нее избавляться.

― Пожалуйста, ― ответил мерзавец со спокойной улыбкой. ― Кстати, мы нашли все жучки, специально для тебя.

С этими словами он поставил перед Кеем небольшой пакет с шестью-семью отслеживающими устройствами, тем самым разбивая последние надежды. Мацукава насладился выражением на лице Кея, которое сейчас было на грани шока и негодования, после чего более громко сказал:

― У нас тут незаконное хранение оружия. Арестуйте господина Цукишиму.

― Ты понимаешь, что это незаконно? ― Кей сжал кулаки.

― А ты понимаешь, что стоило с нами сотрудничать?

К Кею подошли, сложили руки ему за спину и надели наручники, отчего выражение Мацукавы стало еще более довольным.

― У меня есть разрешение, ― повторил Кей. ― И его можно найти в базе. Проверьте номер и партию.

― Обязательно проверим, ― заверил его Мацукава. ― А до тех пор ты обвиняешься в незаконном хранении оружия, ты имеешь право…

«Да ты издеваешься», ― Кей зло смотрел, пока Мацукава монотонным голосом зачитывал ему права. И только после этого его вывели из квартиры.

***

― И за что, скажи мне, пожалуйста, его закрыли? ― поинтересовался Куроо, издали наблюдая за десятком человек, рыскающих вокруг уже пустого склада.

― Откуда мне знать? ― раздраженно ответил Яку. ― Я только видел, как его сажают к себе копы и все.

Бокуто, куривший рядом, откровенно веселился.

― Закрыли и закрыли. Вряд ли надолго, чего ты переживаешь? Вон Акааши уже отправил адвоката разбираться. Значит, выпустят быстро. Не сегодня, так завтра.

― Ублюдки боятся нас трогать, так взялись за тех, до кого проще дотянуться, ― добавил Тендо.

Куроо обернулся, смерил его недовольным взглядом и спросил:

― Вот какого хера ты здесь делаешь?

― Эй, ваш склад на нашей территории. Решил, что я могу на такое забить?

― По-моему, он здесь, чтобы тебя постебать, ― вставил Бокуто.

― Я здесь по приказу босса, ― прокомментировал Тендо, ― Семи, скажи ему.

Семи, скучающий за рулем своей машины, промолчал и полностью проигнорировал последующий возмущенный возглас Тендо.

― Смотри на него, босс вышел, а спесь со своего зама еще не сбил, ― Бокуто продолжил подтрунивать над Тендо.

― Да иди ты нахуй, Котаро. Ты вообще во главе семьи никогда не стоял.

Это собрание из пяти человек на небольшой стоянке при съезде с эстакадной дороги могло показаться странным и непривычным, вот только для Куроо то была короткая передышка после целого марафона событий. Для Тендо наверняка тоже, ведь оба вышли из тюрьмы с небольшим промежутком и сразу приступили к делам. Куроо повезло больше: у него были Акааши и Бокуто, которые в его отсутствие взяли все на себя. С Тендо все было чуть сложнее, потому что для сидевшего Ушиджимы он сам был эдаким «Акааши». Из-за подставы Дате Тендо перестал вести с ними дела, так что поддержку им искать было не у кого. В отличие от самого Тендо и всей семьи Ширатори, которые внезапно сошлись с Некомой на почве общих интересов. И нет, Цукишима Кей не был тем самым интересом, как ни странно, подумал Куроо. Хотя свою роль он здесь сыграл, став своеобразным толчком к сближению. Все благодаря Акааши, который вовремя воспользовался моментом и наладил с ними отношения. По крайней мере, если они с Фукуродани разделятся, то, пускай между ними сохранится прежний союз. В лице Ширатори у Некомы будет еще один сильный партнер на рынке, если вдруг ребята вроде Дате или Джозенжи решат пойти против него.

Кроме всего прочего, много сил отнимала борьба с озверевшими агентами, и у Куроо совсем не оставалось времени на того, кого он действительно хотел, Цукишиму Кея. Наверное, именно поэтому его словно прошибало молнией каждый раз, когда тот оказывался рядом.

― Может, поедем уже? ― поинтересовался со своего места Семи, отрывая всех четверых от молчаливых раздумий.

― Еще пять минут, ― сказал Тендо, прикуривая.

***

Нервный и уставший, Кей сидел на столом напротив Такеды. После шести часов, проведенных в камере с неизвестно кем, у него уже не было сил злиться. Хотя, закрывая глаза, он представлял, как боксирует с Мацукавой вместо груши. Кей во всех подробностях представлял, куда и как он наносил бы удары. И лишь потом пришел человек, который представился его адвокатом и сообщил, что все уладили и его скоро выпустят.

Он не стал интересоваться, кто это такой и каким образом его проблемы решили, без того было понятно. Почти сразу за ним явился Такеда и отвел к своему столу подписать какие-то бумажки. Пока он и еще несколько офицеров ночного дежурства сидели в большом офисе за своими столами, Кей мечтал о кофе и постели. От чего его оторвало появление Мацукавы в дверях в сопровождении еще двоих. К радости Кея, выглядел он не лучше: с мешками под глазами и едва скрываемым раздражением на лице.

― Я надеюсь услышать извинения за эту чудовищную ошибку, инспектор, ― первым сказал Кей, не скрывая злорадства.

Мацукава нахмурился, но ничего не ответил, коротко переговорив о чем-то с Такедой и другими офицерами.

― Прошу прощения, можно мне уже идти? ― громче поинтересовался Кей, привлекая к себе внимание.

Мацукава еще что-то шепнул им, затем повернулся к Кею и кивнул.

― Я проведу.

― Спасибо, я запомнил дорогу.

― Я настаиваю.

Они вышли из офиса и молча прошли по коридорам участка.

― В наручниках ты мне нравился больше, ― прокомментировал Мацукава.

Эта попытка вызвать у Кея негодование показалась ему сейчас настолько жалкой, что он не сдержал смешка:

― Серьезно? Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать? Может, мне подать на тебя в суд за незаконность предъявленного ордера и убогие шутки? Не знаю, что выбрать?

Уже на выходе Мацукава остановился и сказал:

― Я найду способ закрыть тебя и всю твою шайку друзей, просто подожди немного.

― Желаю успехов. ― Кей изобразил вежливую улыбку, развернулся и вышел из здания.

― Обещаю тебе, что я еще увижу тебя в наручниках без этой высокомерной улыбки.

Его уже ждали в черной тонированной хонде, и только когда он сел на заднее сиденье и Яку тронулся с места, Кей позволил себе выдохнуть. Руки дрожали, на него навалилась усталость, а глаза за стеклами очков начали болеть. Он только что повел себя перед Мацукавой так, как сам от себя не ожидал. Ясно дал ему понять, на чьей стороне, и это оказалось круче, чем он думал.

― Поздравляю, блядь, ― раздался недовольный голос Яку с водительского сиденья.

― Спасибо? ― взглянул на него Кей.

― Не тебя, док, а себя. Пахал как проклятый столько лет, чтобы потом меня определили на должность гребаного ночного таксиста.

― Это большая ответственность, ― ядовито вставил Кей и замолчал. Хотелось еще добавить, чтобы Яку поменьше отвлекался от дороги, но решил, что словесных пререканий на сегодня с него хватит.

***

― Это пиздец, господа, ― торжественно заявил Тендо, появляясь в комнате, где как раз обедала Некома.

Куроо отвлекся и посмотрел на гостей.

― Это, скорее, опоздание.

Пара громил остановилась на входе, потеснив уже находившихся там Широфуку и Льва. Теперь четыре охранника на дверях смотрелись скорее комично, чем грозно. Тендо проигнорировал Куроо и сел напротив, там же разместился Ушиджима.

― У нас есть плохая и хорошая новости, ― сказал Тендо. ― И я боюсь, обе вам не понравятся.

― Тогда они обе плохие, ― серьезно поправил Ушиджима.

Бокуто непонимающе моргнул, а Куроо вздохнул: за время, что Ушиджима Вакатоши отбывал свой срок, он успел отвыкнуть от специфической манеры его общения.

― Давайте к делу.

― У нас проблемы, агенты что-то накопали на нас, а наши купленные офицеры ничего не могут сделать, ― сказал Тендо. ― Хорошая новость в том, что мы выяснили, кто является главным дирижером этого сраного оркестра.

― Но вы все еще не знаете, кто отдал приказ? ― уточнил Куроо.

Ушиджима кивнул, а Тендо продолжил:

― Зная исполнителя, можно будет выведать все остальное. Я распорядился, чтобы его оформили мне как клиента. Ради такого дела я даже не пожалел немного дерева абачи из новой поставки.

Бокуто заметно оживился:

― Я бы на это посмотрел.

― И тебя оформить? ― полюбопытствовал Тендо.

Куроо представил себе, что бы сделал с ним Бокуто, окажись в его гробу в качестве клиента. Кстати, а может ли Бокуто пробить деревянную крышку кулаком, и если (скорее всего) да, то с какого удара?

― Можешь попытаться, ― кажется, Бокуто воспринял это как вызов.

― Не отвлекайтесь, ― решил вмешаться Ушиджима.

― Так, да, точно. ― Тендо залез во внутренний карман пиджака и достал конверт. ― Здесь список некоторых занятых в процессе судей и офицеров, ответственный по делу некий Мацукава Иссей.

― Какое совпадение, ― сказал вдруг Акааши, беря со стола конверт и читая список.

Все непонимающе на него посмотрели.

― Именно этот инспектор пытался оказать давление на Цукишиму Кея. Я видел его и…

Куроо откашлялся. Обычно он не перебивал Акааши, но сейчас было не до этого:

― Когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать?

― Я сообщал о нем. Но детали раскрыть хотел, когда уладил бы этот вопрос, ― вежливо ответил он.

― Оу, ― Тендо присвистнул, ― кто-то утаивает информацию от своего босса? Акааши, плохой мальчик.

Куроо показалось, что от этих слов Бокуто будто увеличился в размерах. Он и правда выпрямился, навис над столом и угрожающе посмотрел на Тендо:

― Чуть больше уважения к Акааши, ты…

Куроо придержал его за плечо и поспешил сменить тему:

― Значит, есть имя и есть твое распоряжение. Можно передать эту информацию остальным.

― Я бы не спешил, ― сказал Тендо.

― Согласен, ― опять вмешался Акааши и на вопросительные взгляды пояснил: ― Мы не знаем, в курсе ли другие семьи, но у меня есть основания полагать, что кто-то из них в этом замешан. Позвольте сначала побеседовать с инспектором Мацукавой.

― Я кое-чего не понимаю, ― вдруг произнес Ушиджима.

Все внимание теперь было обращено на него.

― Что произошло с нашим союзом с Дате и почему мы теперь сотрудничаем с вами?

Тендо и Куроо переглянулись.

― Ты не сказал ему? ― громко шепнул Куроо.

― Говорил, ― Тендо обернулся на босса, ― помнишь, Футакучи решил, будто я сговорился с Некомой и хочу завладеть бизнесом Дате? Из-за чего он…

― Я помню, ― ответил Ушиджима, и Тендо запнулся, ― но почему Футакучи так решил?

Тендо опять глянул на Куроо в поисках помощи. Тот пожал плечами и проигнорировал взгляд, решив бросить утопающего. Вот как объяснить серьезному человеку вроде Ушиджимы Вакатоши, что причиной всему была задница Цукишимы Кея, очень вовремя возникшая в поле зрения Тендо? Ответа он не знал, а спрашивали все равно не его. Тендо сверкнул взглядом на Куроо и с улыбкой повернулся к Ушиджиме:

― Ну, знаешь, мы просто договорились, решив, что это довольно... выгодно? ― он сам не верил в то, что только что сказал.

Ушиджима нахмурился, видно, пытаясь постичь логику Тендо. Прежде чем прозвучит еще вопрос, Тендо поспешил вернуться к прошлой теме:

― Я дам вам знать, когда мы возьмем этого инспектора.

― Мы займемся судьями, ― заключил Куроо.

***

Вернувшись домой, Кей рухнул в постель и проспал до вечера следующего дня. И лишь затем взялся за уборку погрома, который устроили в его квартире при обыске. Тогда же он понял, что пистолет ему не вернули, а при выходе из полицейского участка было не до того. В полночь силы внезапно иссякли, хотя убирать еще предстояло немало. Кей ждал, что к нему заявится Куроо, и когда этого не произошло ни вечером, ни на следующее утро, он пришел в замешательство.

С одной стороны, всегда спокойнее, когда тебя никто не трогает. С другой ― ты находишься в ожидании, что это вот-вот произойдет.

Наутро выяснилось, что Кей проспал, а проспал потому, что забыл завести будильник на телефоне, который утонул во время «беседы» с Акааши. Он с раздражением подумал, что придется ехать за новым и в очередной раз восстанавливать номер у угрюмого оператора, который, должно быть, ненавидит его за количество обращений.

К вечеру второго дня Кей откровенно нервничал. По дороге в офис и обратно он старательно выискивал слежку, но, как и в прошлый раз, помешало отсутствие опыта.

Собственная квартира все еще пребывала в состоянии хаоса, на уборку которого ушел весь вечер. Зато в этот раз ему хотя бы не выломали дверь, а воспользовались ключами консьержа.

Стоило закончить уборку и устроиться на диване с чашкой чая и новым телефоном, (Кей надеялся найти контакт Акааши или, на худой конец, Бокуто, Куроо сам с ним не связывался ни разу, не считая звонков из тюрьмы), когда в дверь постучали. Постучали настойчиво и серьезно. Кей быстро подошел и заглянул в глазок: на пороге стоял Бокуто. Он был один и выглядел подозрительно спокойным.

― Открывай, док, я знаю, что ты тут. И лучше сделай это побыстрее.

Кей отпер дверь и вопросительно посмотрел на гостя:

― Не поздно ли для визита?

― Никогда не поздно.

Бокуто сделал шаг вперед, заставив Кея отступить, закрыл за собой дверь и поднял зажатый в руке телефон. Тут же из динамиков Кей услышал сначала голос Мацукавы:

― «Мы снабдим тебя устройством слежения, которое ты применишь в случае любой угрозы во время ваших бесед. Кроме того, мы хотим быть уверены, что за некоторые слова члены семьи Некома понесут ответственность».

А затем с ужасом — собственный:

― «Я вас понял».

Ответить он ничего не успел, да и Бокуто вопросов не задавал. В следующий момент тело Кея оторвалось от пола, пролетело полтора метра и приземлилось аккурат на свежеубранный журнальный столик.

***

**За несколько часов до этого**

― Если отдать третий и четвертый филиалы под твое влияние, то может возникнуть конфликт с Сейджо, ― Куроо задумчиво смотрел перед собой.

Бокуто, не менее озадаченный, сидел напротив и постукивал пальцами себя по колену.

― Полагаешь, Ойкава будет претендовать на них?

― Не совсем. Скажем так, он станет претендовать, как только почувствует свежую кровь. А ты для него, несмотря на годы совместной работы, будешь именно новичком, едва мы разделимся.

― С каждым днем у меня все больше желания послать все к чертовой матери, ― раздражился Бокуто.

Раздался стук в дверь, и почти сразу к ним заглянул Акааши. Только ему Куроо позволял заходить, не дожидаясь ответа.

― Босс, новости от господина Тендо, ― Акааши подошел к ним, ― они на хвосте у инспектора Мацукавы.

― Однако, ― усмехнулся Бокуто.

― Найти его было несложно, учитывая тот факт, что он особо не прячется, ― прокомментировал Акааши.

Куроо довольно кивнул.

― А что же мы? ― поинтересовался он.

― Я отправил Сузумеду следить за ним, на случай если люди Ширатори что-то утаивают.

― Очень хорошо. Судьи?

― Группа Кенмы… ― начал было Акааши, но его прервала тихая мелодия звонка на телефоне Бокуто.

― Я сейчас, ― он встал и поспешно вышел из кабинета, Куроо успел заметить номер Кенмы на экране. 

Но размышления, что за внезапные звонки от их оператора, он решил отложить на потом. В данный момент важнее было знать о статусе выполнения их договоренности с Ширатори и разобраться с судьями.

― Группа Кенмы установила слежение примерно за половиной людей из списка, ― продолжил Акааши. ― На двоих уже накопали информацию. Скоро придут данные из участка по делам, которые вела еще одна судья.

― Хорошо, надеюсь, к концу недели у нас будет все, что нужно. Что-то еще?

Акааши кивнул:

― Господина Ушиджиму вызвали в налоговую инспекцию.

Куроо присвистнул. Каково это ― только выйти из тюрьмы после длительного срока и сразу же отправиться на разборки с налоговой? А там времени зря не теряли.

― По этой причине господин Тендо не хочет затягивать дело и предлагает взять инспектора Мацукаву сейчас.

Это представлялось еще хуже. У Тендо что, совсем поехала крыша? Хотя что бы на его месте предпринял, к примеру, Акааши, если вдруг Бокуто или Куроо попали в такую ситуацию?

― Я ответил, ― продолжил Акааши, ― что лучше отложить этот вопрос минимум до завтра. Тем не менее, Ширатори настроены решительно.

Куроо вздохнул. Никакой передышки с тех пор, как он вышел из тюрьмы. Оказывается, он привык к этому навязанному «отдыху» и режиму. А сейчас одна проблема за другой. Конечно, в тюрьму он возвращаться не собирался, в первую очередь из-за еще не до конца зажившего шрама на животе. Воспоминания были не из самых приятных, так что он поскорее отбросил их.

― Это все, ― добавил Акааши, когда заметил, что Куроо чересчур погряз в размышлениях.

― Спасибо. Но есть еще кое-что, ― одна мысль не давала ему покоя, так что Куроо решил выяснить все сейчас, ― тебе известно, с чего вдруг Кенма звонит Бокуто?

У Акааши почти всегда было одно и то же выражение лица, однако сейчас серьезность сменилась легкой озадаченностью.

― Нет. Хотя полагаю, причина только одна ― его попросили за кем-то проследить.

― Выясни. И если Бокуто за дверью, позови его ко мне.

Акааши кивнул и поспешил выйти из кабинета. Куроо тут же ожидал увидеть Бокуто, но никто не появился на пороге. Прошло долгих полчаса, прежде чем он узнал, куда исчез его друг.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This boy builds coffins for better or worse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeATvJpBpe4)

Первое, что увидел перед собой Кей, когда звон в голове прошел, а мир вокруг приобрел размытые очертания ― были осколки чашки и залитый чаем ковер. Затем услышал хруст стекла под чужим ботинком. Совсем рядом. И с сожалением понял, что хруст принадлежал слетевшим с него очкам. Перевернувшись на живот, Кей попробовал отползти, пока Бокуто не приблизился, но не успел.

― У меня для тебя две новости, ― угрожающе раздалось сверху, и его схватили за ворот домашней рубашки.

«О боже, только не это», ― подумал Кей, для которого Бокуто сейчас выглядел размыто, как живая картина импрессиониста. 

― Первая новость заключается в том, что я постараюсь тебя не убить. Вторая: я не очень уверен, что у меня получится.

Кей даже не знал, что хуже: провести «беседу» с Акааши или быть избитым Бокуто. Моральная травма или физическая. Вечная дилемма для человека с психологическим образованием. Если уж на то пошло, то Кей больше опасался Акааши, а Бокуто…. Бокуто его раздражал. И умело делал это с самого первого дня, если подумать. Именно он никогда не церемонился, не пытался быть вежливым, он был тем, кто сбросил Кея в воду, кто выволок из квартиры в одной пижаме, кто угрожал жестокой расправой в лифте… 

От удара в горле и животе все еще оставались ощущения, сравнимые разве что с зондированием желудка, и возразить или что-то сказать было просто больно. Но Бокуто не даст Кею прийти в себя. Сам Кей вежливо ждать свершения над собой насилия не собирался.

В классическом боксе не принято бить ниже пояса или ногами. Но и они были не на ринге. Потому стоило Кею увидеть замах, как тело само сработало будто на инстинктах, и первый удар прилетел Бокуто в пах, второй рукой он сбил его ладонь со своей груди. Затрещала ткань рубашки, и на пол улетела пара пуговиц. Бокуто дернулся, и основная сила удара пришлась на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Он охнул и упал на колени, Кей едва успел отползти.

― Тебе пиздец, ― зарычал Бокуто, хватая с пола отломанную ножку журнального столика и ударяя его по колену.

Кей извернулся на полу и другой ногой выбил ее из крепкой руки. Он успел встать чуть быстрее самого Бокуто и тут же влетел в него с ударом в челюсть. Собственная рука тут же отозвалась болью, и он с сожалением подумал, что едва выигранное преимущество в скорости над соперником ничем здесь не поможет. Бокуто схватил его за горло, тряхнул и ударил лбом в нос. Даже хорошо, что очки слетели, в противном случае от такого удара стекло могло оставить его без глаз. В голове опять зазвенело, а чувство дезориентации вызвало у Кея не просто страх, а панику. Он махнул кулаком наотмашь и попытался пнуть Бокуто. Оба удара прошли вскользь, а третий был перехвачен. Кей почувствовал ослепляющую боль ― не стоило бить едва зажившей рукой. Бокуто пригвоздил его к полу и сел сверху, свободным кулаком дважды врезав по лицу, после чего опять схватил за горло.

― Ты вздумал предать не того человека, док, ― сказал Бокуто, тяжело дыша и удерживая Кея в одном положении.

― Я не… преда… ― от сдавивших горло пальцев стало невозможно что-либо сказать, вес Бокуто пригвоздил его к ковру.

― Видишь, я сам пришел к тебе, никого не присылал... и не устраивал тебе засаду, достойно уважения?

Кей понял, что еще чуть-чуть и он отрубится. Свободная рука была поднята над головой, показывая, что он сдается, но, видимо, на Бокуто это никак не повлияло, а значит, спасаться предстояло самостоятельно. Решив больше не медлить, Кей собрал все силы, схватился за большой палец давящей на горло руки, оставив при этом царапины на собственной шее, и рывком дернул в сторону. Если бы все было так просто… Бокуто отпустил его вторую руку и еще раз ударил по лицу. Зато это позволило Кею врезать ему в ответ, прежде чем его взяли за горло уже двумя руками, оторвали от пола и приложили затылком о поверхность. Кей изо всех сил подобрал под себя ноги, скрестил локти и, используя их как рычаг, сорвал чужие предплечья. Одновременно он поднял таз и сбросил ошалевшего Бокуто на пол, который по инерции влетел в диван. Кей не дал ему подняться, набросился, взял в локтевой захват и крепко сдавил. Пришлось прижаться к нему со спины, чтобы избежать ударов.

― Признаться… ― просипел Бокуто после нескольких безуспешных попыток вырваться, ― я тебя недооценил... док.

― Я не предавал Куроо, ― на то, чтобы держать его, уходили все силы, Кей уже не знал, что делать, когда их не останется, если Бокуто ему не поверит. Пистолет тот не доставал, но если он при нем ― был лишь один вариант остаться в живых: добраться до оружия первым.

― Брехня.

Кей закусил нижнюю губу, понимая, что любому его слову сейчас не поверят. Как же обезвредить Бокуто и не убить его? До пистолета, даже если он есть, дотянуться Кей не успеет, а придушить и при этом не убить он просто не знал как. Другого выхода не было. Кей усилил давление, зажмурившись и мысленно начинав отсчет, когда к затылку что-то прижалось и послышался характерный звук затвора.

― Отпусти его, ― Кей замер, поняв, что голос принадлежит Акааши. Внутри все похолодело, тело отказалось слушаться, он оцепенел.

― Я не буду повторять дважды, ― он буквально почувствовал, как палец Акааши ложится на курок, и заставил себя ослабить хватку так, чтобы Бокуто мог выбраться.

Тот тут же скинул Кея с себя и отполз, закашлявшись и потирая горло, оставил его одного стоять на коленях под дулом пистолета.

― Черт возьми, ― в поле зрения возник Куроо, помог Бокуто подняться. ― Никогда бы не подумал, что ты в силах справиться с ним.

Кей боялся даже пошевелиться, хотя с каждой секундой чувство безразличия к происходящему росло. И это был очень плохой признак. Он встретился с Куроо взглядом: хоть тот и выглядел бодро, оставалось ощущение, что это всего лишь маска.

― Ну и видок, ― прокомментировал он, оглядывая Кея с ног до головы.

― Я… ― он хотел что-то сказать, кажется, оправдаться, но понял, что фразы вроде «я не предавал» и «меня подставили» будут звучать жалко и неправдоподобно.

― Мм? Ты? ― поинтересовался Куроо, подходя и присаживаясь на корточки. ― Что ты?

― Ничего, ― Кей отвернулся, внезапно от такого пристального взгляда стало неуютно.

― Нет-нет, я бы послушал. Что ты хочешь мне сказать?

― Все, что хотел, уже рассказал Акааши.

Куроо взглянул на помощника, затем обратно на Кея. Повисла тяжелая пауза, прежде чем сам Куроо первым нарушил ее:

― Забираем, ― он выпрямился и направился к двери.

Акааши легко толкнул его в плечо, и Кей услышал, как он убирает пистолет обратно в кобуру.

― Поднимайся, ― когда даже Акааши обращался к нему на «ты», он чувствовал себя хуже, чем стоя перед ним без одежды по горло в бассейне.

Кей поспешил встать на ноги и тут же оступился. В левое колено будто вонзили раскаленную иглу. Чувства медленно возвращались после драки под адреналином, и Кей не сразу вспомнил, откуда такая боль: от удара ножкой стола. Вся грудь и рубашка были залиты кровью, из разбитого носа до сих пор капало, пришлось откатать и прижать рукав к лицу. Хромая, под конвоем Акааши, он двинулся вслед за Куроо и Бокуто, параллельно размышляя, откуда у них вообще появилась запись того разговора.

Кея подставили, и он определенно знал кто. Мацукава не смог посадить его, значит, вот как решил сыграть… Сукин сын.

Его затолкали в машину к Яку и еще двум неизвестным парням. Куроо ехал отдельно.  
За время в пути у Кея разболелась голова и дал о себе знать каждый пропущенный удар.

***

― Запись смонтирована очень хорошо, ― сказал Кенма, не отрываясь от экрана монитора и не снимая наушников. ― Заметить места склейки сложно. Я бы, пожалуй, упустил это из виду, если бы меня не насторожил сам факт ее появления.

― Ты же сказал, что Фукунага взломал почту Мацукавы, ― уточнил Куроо.

Он встал возле стола рядом с Кенмой и обернулся на Кея, который сидел на стуле в центре комнаты и выглядел мрачным и злым. Это не помешало ему злорадно ухмыльнуться. Что быстро сменилось гримасой боли, и он поспешно приложил лед к левой щеке.

Кей сидел здесь уже полчаса, вместе с Бокуто и Кенмой, и за все время не проронил ни слова, чем серьезно напрягал Куроо. С момента, когда они узнали о наличии записей, уличающих Кея в сговоре с налоговой инспекцией, Куроо испытал целый спектр эмоций. Нестабильный и меняющийся, как его психика в момент панических атак. Сначала он, как и любой другой, поверил и опешил, затем усомнился в достоверности записи, после чего поставил под вопрос собственное сомнение на этот счет и лишь потом разозлился. Первым делом на Кея. А следом — сразу на Бокуто. Какого черта его лучший друг и по совместительству зам взял на себя ответственность решать, что делать с Кеем, и не ставить самого Куроо в известность?

― Так и есть, ― кивнул Кенма, ― Фукунага взломал ящик, однако это было слишком просто, что для инспекции, как минимум, странно. Их защита сильнее и лучше, чем в полиции. Я проверил саму запись и тогда понял ― это на девяносто процентов подстава.

― То есть хочешь сказать, есть десятипроцентный шанс, что Цукишима предатель?

― Я бы не упускал такую вероятность, ― Кенма взглянул на Кея и поспешно отвернулся.

Кей закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Куроо молча подошел к столу, где стояло ведро со льдом для Кея и Бокуто, взял стоявшую рядом бутылку бурбона и налил на дно двух стаканов. Бокуто тут же потянулся к ним, но Куроо быстро забрал один себе, другой передал Кею.

― Эй, ты чего? ― во взгляде читалась обида, когда Кей у него на глазах осушил предложенный напиток.

Куроо стал напротив Бокуто, отпил немного из своего стакана и произнес:

― Скажи мне, пожалуйста, дорогой брат, что это был за самосуд? ― И продолжил, когда ответа не поступило: ― Опрометчиво бросаться вперед, а потом сожалеть ― это так на тебя похоже, Бокуто.

― А еще все вышло самонадеянно и не очень удачно, ― впервые нарушил свое молчание Кей с довольной ноткой в голосе.

― Сказал здесь самый разукрашенный, ― огрызнулся Бокуто, на что Кей поморщился и переместил лед со щеки на припухшую руку.

Кенма вздохнул и повесил наушники на шею.

― Я могу идти? ― поинтересовался он.

Видно, ему не терпелось убраться подальше от назревающего конфликта, вторую волну которого Куроо допускать не собирался.

― Да, ― махнул он Кенме, дождался, пока он выйдет, и вернулся к теме: ― И? теперь мы будем вести себя, как школьники в кабинете директора?

― Ладно, виноват, ― хмыкнул Бокуто. ― Я все равно собирался притащить его к тебе.

― И вот я здесь, ― съязвил Кей. ― Так что хоть в чем-то вы вполне преуспели.

Куроо повернулся к Кею, все еще не зная, что испытывает: чувство вины или внезапное возбуждение. Надорванная рубашка без верхних пуговиц была залита высохшей кровью, длинные пальцы слегка подрагивали под ледяным компрессом, и даже разбухший от удара нос придавал Кею вид не интеллигентного психолога, а вышедшего с ринга бойца. Он с натяжкой походил на человека, способного одолеть Бокуто в схватке один на один, и сам этот факт, что он все же смог, неожиданно сделал его еще более привлекательным для Куроо. Хотя казалось бы, куда дальше. Кей близоруко щурился, отчего выглядел особенно высокомерным. Он выдержал взгляд Куроо, и после отвернулся.

― Серьезно? ― воскликнул Бокуто, почувствовав общее настроение. ― Да идите вы нахрен, оба!

Не успел он встать с дивана, как дверь открылась и на пороге появился Акааши. Предчувствуя очередные разборки, Куроо с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выгнать всех к чертям, кроме Кея. Но Акааши пришел не к нему.

― Доктор, идемте.

Кей встал и прошел к дверям мимо Бокуто, почти задев самого Куроо. Говнюк, только и успел подумать тот. Это слишком. Пожалуй, теперь, даже окажись Кей предателем, Куроо было бы уже плевать. Хоть враг всей Некомы. Единственное, что Куроо сейчас правда волновало, так это заканчивающееся терпение, из-за чего он успел забыть, как попросил Акааши помочь привести Кея в порядок.

Едва они вышли, Бокуто тихо выругался и самостоятельно налил себе выпить.

― И что еще ты мне скажешь? ― поинтересовался Куроо.

― Что он хорош, ― нехотя признал Бокуто.

― Это я и без тебя знаю…

― Нет, в смысле дерется. Я правда не ожидал. Думал, тот инцидент с Футакучи и Аоне ― чистой воды везение. Теперь понимаю, что это не так.

Куроо задумался, глядя на стул, где только что сидел Кей, и прикрыл глаза ладонью, прогоняя из головы неприличные мысли.

― Знаешь что? ― произнес он. ― Я думаю, что когда разделение все же состоится, и Акааши уйдет...

― Куроо, нет, ― быстро прервал его Бокуто, понимая, к чему тот клонит.

― Брось, его уже принимают за Некому, у него есть все…

― Куроо. Нет.

― …что нужно: навыки обращения с оружием, рукопашный бой, ум, проницательность, стрессоустойчивость, связи.

Бокуто понял, что это бесполезно, и молча допил свой бурбон.

***

Кей принял душ, тщательно отмывшись от засохшей крови. Кроме лица, синяки были под ребрами, на ногах, руках и шее, это не считая опухших костяшек пальцев и колена. Но главный дискомфорт в данный момент ему доставляло отсутствие очков или, на худой конец, линз. За последними Акааши послал водителя, а до того момента оставалось только ждать. Кей оделся и обработал разбитую переносицу средствами из услужливо предоставленной аптечки. И лишь устало опускаясь на кровать, понял, что именно было не так во всей ситуации. 

Кей находился в особняке, в комнате одного из Некомы. Никто не потрудился отвезти его домой после разрешения конфликта. Сомнения, в чьей комнате и на чьей постели он лежал, были развеяны знакомым запахом с подушек. Куроо. Кей быстро сел и осмотрелся, как будто там мог быть кто-то еще. Убедившись, что он здесь один, Кей лег обратно на кровать, считая минуты до того, как обезболивающее начнет действовать.

Он усмехнулся сам себе, самодовольно размышляя над двумя сумасшедшими вещами, которые сегодня проделал. А именно: избил Бокуто (более-менее) и спровоцировал Куроо. На самом деле, Кей терпеть не мог всякие игры и сложности в отношениях и всегда считал себя выше этого, однако реакция человека, который тебя откровенно хочет, на простое мимолетное прикосновение бесценна. Особенно такого человека как Куроо Тецуро. Кей видел его разным, чем мог похвастаться далеко не каждый: уставшим, рыдающим, пьяным, серьезным, злым, спокойным, угрожающим и, в последнее время особенно часто, соблазняющим. Но таким заведенным ― впервые. От этих мыслей стало жарко, и он посмотрел на дверь, ожидая, что Куроо вот-вот зайдет. Не мог не зайти, было ясно как день.

Именно это и произошло буквально через минуту. Куроо распахнул дверь и прошел быстрым шагом прямо к кровати. Кей едва успел сесть, как его схватили за подбородок и впились губами. Он подался вперед, задел нос Куроо своим и охнул от боли. Куроо оторвался, закусил его губу и провел по ней языком, заставляя мгновенно забыть о боли. Ладонь скользнула по затылку Кея, бесцеремонно сгребая волосы и оттягивая назад. Куроо стал покрывать шею поцелуями, и Кей чуть было не завалился на спину, сжал ворот его рубашки, удерживая равновесие, пока чужие губы и язык исследовали кожу от кадыка и до подбородка. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, а руки невольно потянули Куроо на себя. Он повернулся, подставляясь под поцелуи. Если бы Кей сейчас стоял, то непременно упал бы. Он отпустил рубашку Куроо и прошелся ладонями вниз по груди. Но коснуться ремня не успел, Куроо перехватил его за запястья, прижался губами к уху и прошептал:

― Давай убьем Мацукаву.

От произнесенной фразы его будто окунули в ледяной бассейн, потому что это было однозначно не то, что Кей ожидал услышать. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное, затем он отстранился и посмотрел на Куроо:

― Что?

― Ширатори его взяли, и я пришел за тобой, но понял, что не выдержу, если хотя бы не…

Он не закончил, облизнулся и провел большим пальцем по еще влажным губами Кея. Внезапно атмосфера из интимной стала неловкой, и тот поторопился выбраться из рук Куроо.

Из-за него Кей совсем выбросил из головы подонка Мацукаву, который почти преуспел в его устранении. И почему ему так везло на подобных мерзавцев? Он взглянул на Куроо со смешанными чувствами. 

― Ты же понимаешь, что предлагаешь мне убить налогового инспектора? ― поинтересовался Кей, поправляя рубашку.

― Мне показалось, что ты не будешь против, тем более, если совместные дела помогут нам сблизиться, ― ухмыльнулся Куроо

«Это что, хобби, чтобы так сравнивать?» ― подумал Кей, а вслух сказал:

― Мы не будем никого убивать.

Ухмылка Куроо стала еще шире.

― Мы, ― повторил он.

Кей не нашелся, что ответить. Он отвернулся и первым направился к выходу, точно зная, что Куроо не сводит с него насмешливого взгляда.

 

Благодаря купленным для него линзам Кей еще на подъезде смог разглядеть траурную процессию, тянущуюся к похоронному бюро. Место оказалось очень знакомым. Именно сюда его привезли Футакучи с Аоне, когда еще работали с Тендо. Или на Тендо? Воспоминания были не из приятных.

Снаружи здание выглядело вполне благопристойно, с вывесками и рекламой, «для клиентов». Но Кей помнил, что за ним как раз располагался не самый, мягко говоря, привлекательный для посещения склад. Именно туда его, Куроо, Акааши и Бокуто провел незнакомый помощник.

― Гошики Цутому, ― сразу представился он.

― Гошики, ― раздался голос Тендо, стоило им войти в просторное помещение склада, ― будь добр, отгони-ка машину нашего инспектора подальше отсюда.

«Они серьезно его взяли», ― подумал Кей, наблюдая за погрузкой большого черного гроба на невысокий постамент в центре.

Тендо тем временем раздавал команды своим людям и обернулся, как только заметил гостей.

― Цукки, я так рад, что теперь мы видимся чаще, ― он дружески хлопнул его по плечу, затем с любопытством стал разглядывать лицо. ― Не подскажешь, кто так постарался над твоим новым имиджем?

― Тот, кто лежит в этом гробу, полагаю, ― прокомментировал Кей.

Но Тендо скользнул взглядом сначала по Куроо с Акааши и остановился на Бокуто. У того на лице тоже был результат недавней схватки, но не той же степени тяжести.

― Раз уж ты все равно свернул на опасную тропу, ― Тендо хищно сощурился на Бокуто, обнял Кея за плечи и повел к гробу, ― так, может, пойдешь в Шираторизаву?

― Гм-гм, ― Куроо отвлек их на себя, ― давайте к делу, мы не можем торчать здесь всю ночь.

― Именно к делу, ну, или к телу мы и идем.

Они остановились у гроба, подозрительно тихого. Кей невольно вспомнил ту панику, что испытал, находясь в аналогичной заколоченной тесной коробке, однако к Мацукаве, если там правда был он, сочувствия не испытывал.

― Возможно, он уже пришел в себя, ― сообщил подошедший к ним Семи. ― Ребята взяли его среди трассы.

― Спасибо, что предупредил, ― Тендо склонился над крышкой и прислушался, затем постучал и спросил: ― Тук-тук, есть кто живой?

― Открой и узнаешь, ― донесся приглушенный голос.

Принадлежал он точно Мацукаве, и Кей выдохнул. Неужели он сейчас станет свидетелем жестокой расправы над представителем госорганов? Интересно, включено ли подобное в его договор с Некомой. Кей обернулся и заметил, что, хоть Куроо и курил, расслабленно за всем наблюдая, в свободной руке он уже держал наготове пистолет. Бокуто стоял рядом, и только Акааши подошел к ним, наверняка чтобы лучше слышать ответы Мацукавы.

― Какой дерзкий, ― Тендо протянул руку, и Семи подал ему шуруповерт и пистолет. ― Хочешь сыграем в игру?

В этот раз ему не ответили. Мацукава наверняка был в ужасе. Хотелось на это надеяться.

― Игра простая, не бойся, ― довольный собой, продолжил Тендо. ― Дело в том, что крышка конкретно этого гроба закрыта на шесть шурупов. У меня есть пистолет и шуруповерт. Я буду задавать тебе вопросы, а ты ― отвечать. Идет? ― он прислушался, но и в этот раз ничего не последовало, так что Тендо продолжил: ― За каждый ответ, который удовлетворит лично меня, я буду отвинчивать один шуруп. За плохие, нецензурные, невежливые и лживые ответы, а также за молчание я буду в тебя стрелять, и поверь мне, это будет неприятно. Что скажешь? Сыграем?

Сначала никакой реакции не поступило, и послышалась возня. Только затем последовало:

― Да, пожалуйста. Давайте сыграем.

Тендо одобрительно кивнул.

― Вот такой подход мне нравится. Минус один шуруп.

Наверное, это был психологический трюк в виде поощрения, чтобы показать, что Тендо играет честно. Так решил Кей, когда тот отвинтил и отбросил шуруп в сторону. Кей на всякий случай отошел, пожалев, что ему не вернули оружие: оно хотя бы придавало ему уверенности. 

Тендо тем временем продолжил:

― Первый вопрос на повестке дня, господин инспектор: кто такой умный решил устроить нам налоговый геморрой?

― Приказ отдали из управления по борьбе с организованной преступностью… ― почти сразу послышалось в ответ.

― Спасибо, капитан очевидность. Мне нужно имя.

― Я не знаю, но я общался с их представителем, офицером Такедой, ― быстро проговорил тот. Видно, подозревал, что Тендо ответ «я не знаю» не удовлетворит. ― Это можно выяснить у него.

Тендо обернулся, и Кей кивнул. Мацукава слишком обобщал, однако про офицера Такеду не соврал. По крайней мере, о своем общении с ним. Эти двое вздумали прижать и шантажировать Кея, что оказалось в итоге провальной идеей.

― Ладно, ― согласился Тендо, наблюдая за реакцией Кея, и отвинтил второй шуруп.

― Кто слил вам информацию по похоронным бюро и складам?

Акааши вопросительно взглянул на Тендо, и Кей не сразу понял, что это значит.

― Господина Ушиджиму уже вызывали в налоговую, ― тихо пояснил ему Акааши. ― Есть подозрения, что в Ширатори крот. Потому под них так активно копают.

― У нас несколько информаторов, ― донеслось из гроба, ― один в Сейджо и один в Некоме. И есть агент в Карасуно. Они в курсе некоторых дел в других семьях.

Слишком просто Мацукава им все выкладывал. Если информатора в Шираторизаве не было, с чего налоговая стала давить именно на них? Кей задумался, полагая, что здесь что-то не так. Мацукава играл грязно, но иначе поймать кого-то из синдиката было бы просто невозможно. Что он задумал?

― Вот как! ― громко сказал Тендо, убирая очередной шуруп.

Кей обернулся на Куроо и по его лицу понял, что такая информация ему очень не понравилась. Мацукава сказал, что в Некоме есть их информатор. Что, если он имел в виду самого Кея? Откуда ему было знать, что они уже все выяснили, не без крови, конечно. Но вопрос с тем, предатель Кей или нет, был решен.

― Господин инспектор, ― вмешался Куроо, приблизившись и постучав по крышке гроба. ― Нам нужны имена.

― Я… знаком только с одним из них. Имена двух других засекречены даже от меня.

― Даже от тебя? Почему это «даже»?

― Потому что, хоть я и веду дело, личности агентов управление никому не раскрывает.

Мацукава замолчал, будто чего-то ожидая. Тендо фыркнул и отвинтил четвертый шуруп. Все понимали, что как только Мацукава скажет все, что им было нужно, от него избавятся. Он был уверен, что сам Мацукава знал это лучше всех, но тем не менее продолжал говорить.

«У него пистолет», ― мелькнула догадка. Акааши, судя по всему, подумал о том же. Он вытащил оружие, когда Мацукава будто почуял неладное и крикнул:

― У меня есть лишь одно имя! Я скажу вам в обмен на свою жизнь.

Куроо и Тендо переглянулись.

― Ты не в том положении, чтобы торговаться! ― заявил Куроо.

― Для начала постарайся быть чуть более убедительным, и мы решим, как поступить. Все вместе, как одна семья, ― добавил Тендо. Прозвучал он довольно дружелюбно для человека, вооруженного пистолетом и шуруповертом.

― Я обещаю, только откройте, здесь нечем дышать!

Акааши подошел к Тендо и вежливо, насколько это вообще возможно, забрал у него шуруповерт. Сам Тендо, казалось, не возражал. Он кивнул Акааши и сказал:

― Хорошо.

Кей отступил еще немного, когда Акааши поднес к гробу шуруповерт и включил его, но к самим шурупам не притронулся. Вместо этого дуло его пистолета нацелилось на деревянную стенку. В этот самый момент послышался удар изнутри, и крышка подскочила, с треском ломаясь. Должно быть, Мацукава решил, что, если сейчас отвинтят еще хотя бы один шуруп, он сможет выбраться. И не прогадал. Наверняка он был в отчаянии, раз поступил так, не зная ни количество врагов, ни шансов на успех.

Кей не понял, кто выстрелил первым: Куроо, Акааши или Тендо. Но в следующий момент гроб съехал со стола и завалился на пол, крышка слетела окончательно, и оттуда выкатился Мацукава, стреляя почти наугад. Стоящие на линии огня Семи и Бокуто кинулись в укрытие, паля в ответ. Куроо и Акааши на ходу перевернули стол и скрылись за ним, в то время как Кей и Тендо засели за отдельными гранитными плитами.

― Откуда нахрен у него пистолет? ― заорал Куроо.

― Тот же вопрос, блядь! ― гневно ответил Тендо. ― Семи! Изволь объяснить!

Из места, где прятался Бокуто, раздалась пальба по укрытию Мацукавы, затем недовольный крик:

― Все претензии к Гошики и Ширабу!

Из-за двери показался еще один помощник Тендо. 

― У нас была всего пара минут, чтобы вытащить его из машины посреди проезжей части! Мы не успели его обыскать! ― Кей понял, что это был Ширабу. Прибежал на звук стрельбы. Интересно, кто еще это слышал и как скоро здесь будет полиция? И почему у Кея единственного здесь нет пистолета?

Куроо, как назло, укрывался у противоположной стены, и единственным, кого мог сейчас видеть Кей, был разъяренный Тендо.

― Я вас научу успевать! ― крикнул он.

Куроо недовольно заорал:

― И это хваленый профессионализм! Потрясающе!

― А по-моему, ребята отлично справились, спасибо, ― донесся ехидный тон Мацукавы.

Бокуто, Ширабу и Семи снова открыли огонь, но пули рикошетили от надгробий, оставляя вмятины и трещины.

― А ну убрался от моих камней, пидор! ― разозлился Тендо, выглядывая на миг и тут же прячась от ответной пальбы Мацукавы.

― Сам такой, ― нервно рассмеялся тот.

Кей взглянул на Тендо, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно тот потерял самообладание. Дело продолжало скатываться в полнейший балаган.

― Тебе все равно конец, инспектор! ― крикнул Куроо. ― Давай ты по-хорошему скажешь нам имя и сдохнешь, пожалуйста?

Пальба временно стихла, и послышался щелчок перезарядки: значит, у Мацукавы имелась запасная обойма, и так просто сдаваться он не собирался. Это было одновременно смешно и странно, потому что сила явно была на их стороне, но тем не менее у Мацукавы каким-то образом получалось держаться. Надолго ли?

― Мы тебе все очень сочувствуем, ― сказал Тендо, сменив тон с озлобленного на вежливый, ― но, правда, давай разберемся по-быстрому?

― Вы хотите знать имя? ― поинтересовался Мацукава. ― Так я его вам скажу, все равно пристрелите. Но вот если отпустите, я дам еще информацию.

Кей не был уверен, что этот план сработает. Вполне возможно, Мацукава просто тянул время. Стоило послушать, что он скажет, и отталкиваться от этого.

― Босс, просто окружим его и заставим говорить! ― крикнул Ширабу.

― Ну вперед, смельчак, ― пригласил его Мацукава.

Кей заметил, как Куроо осторожно выглянул из-за своего стола, пока никто не стрелял, и выругался. Еще бы, ведь Мацукава сумел занять самую выгодную для обороны позицию за целым складом гранитных памятников.

― Ладно, уговорил! ― крикнул Куроо, не скрывая лукавого тона. ― Мы согласны на твои условия. Так кто же твой агент?

― Ты его прекрасно знаешь, Куроо Тецуро, ― легко ответил Мацукава, ― ходишь к нему на приемы. Да, Кей?

Вот как. Значит, Мацукава решил продолжить игру и свалить все на него. И здесь он конкретно ошибся. 

― Так вот почему Цукки сегодня такой красивый? ― догадался Тендо, глянув на побитое лицо Кея.

― Красивый? ― не понял Мацукава. ― Прошу прощения, в этой спешке не успел разглядеть.

Кей усмехнулся и сказал:

― Если ты хотел меня подставить, то считай, попытка провалилась.

― Еще как провалилась, ― довольно добавил Куроо.

Из-за плит послышался театральный вздох:

― Эх, жаль. Кей, у тебя был такой шанс отсидеться эти несколько дней в камере, но что ты выбрал? Перестрелку.

Теперь Кей был уверен, что Мацукава тянет время. Значит ли это, что скоро у них добавится проблем в виде полиции? Налоговая или нет, но если их всех возьмут во время разборок, как год назад, вряд ли они отделаются годом тюрьмы. Слово мафии против слова налогового инспектора. Или против тела, если до Мацукавы успеют добраться.

― Все уже поняли, что тебе нечего менять на свою жизнь. Что будем делать? ― поинтересовался Куроо.

― Вы не оставили мне выбора, так и быть, придется выложить вам все.

― И что же нового мы услышим на этот раз? Кого еще ты хочешь подставить?

― Если моя машина еще у вас, ― уже серьезнее сказал Мацукава, ― можете проверить ее, там есть сумка, в ней реальные записи разговоров с Цукишимой Кеем и дела на информаторов.

Все еще не решаясь высовываться, Кей махнул Тендо, привлекая внимание.

«Нужно убираться отсюда, ― жестами показал он. — Быстро!». Тендо нахмурился и кивнул, однако прежним тоном громко сказал:

― Ай-яй-яй, какой плохой инспектор. Соврал нам, что личности других информаторов засекречены, а сам носит с собой их дела.

― Так и есть, там нет имен. Зато вы найдете их доклады и отчеты.

Кей начал откровенно нервничать. Больше не было причин верить Мацукаве, он четко это понимал.

― Предлагаю перестать слушать этот бред и быстрее уходить, ― выразил он свои мысли громко и больше не скрываясь.

― Полностью согласен, ― кивнул Тендо, ― господин Мацукава, инспектор, будьте добры выйти сюда и сдохнуть, чтобы мы могли поехать отдыхать.

― А я вот абсолютно против, ― заявил Мацукава, ― проверьте чертову сумку. Кей, можешь лично сходить, обещаю, что не буду пытаться тебя застрелить.

Кею его тон совершенно не понравился.

― С чего вдруг такое особое отношение? ― поинтересовался Куроо. Послышался звук затвора пистолета.

Тендо, кажется, решил проверить слова Мацукавы и набрал кого-то в телефоне, не выпуская пистолет из другой руки. Кей вспомнил, что он приказал Гошики избавиться от машины. Он отвлекся, потому не сразу понял, что тема обсуждения поменялась.

― Так ты не в курсе? ― коварно уточнил Мацукава, и Кей почуял неладное.

― Что ты несешь? ― вызверился Куроо.

― Кей, мне сказать, или ты сам?

О чем они вообще говорили? Об особом отношении Мацукавы к Кею? Ничего подобного не было… Кей осекся в собственных размышлениях. Неужели Мацукава намекал на ту единственную ночь, что они провели вместе еще до начала войны с налоговой? И что с того? Акааши уже вытянул из Кея эту информацию, значит, наверняка Куроо был в курсе. Да и вообще, какая разница, если у них все равно ничего не было. По крайней мере, Кей на это надеялся.

Затяжное молчание нарушил Тендо, чересчур вежливо обратившись к мобильному:

― Гошики, солнце, сумку проверь. Да насрать, что среди трассы, ты парковаться не умеешь?

Почему Кею показалось, что обращение «солнце» имело оскорбительный тон?

― Погодите, ― Куроо проигнорировал диалог Тендо с телефоном, ― что он хочет мне сказать, Цукки?

Обращение то по имени, то по прозвищу раздражало, еще больше ему не нравилась необходимость отвечать.

― Ничего, он просто тянет время.

На этот ответа Кея послышался вежливый многозначительный кашель Акааши. Он не сообщал об этом своему боссу, догадался Кей. Здорово. Великолепно. Теперь он тоже хотел убить Мацукаву. Тот в свою очередь присвистнул и рассмеялся:

― Да тут все серьезно, я смотрю. Да и так ли это важно, в конце концов, был у нас секс или нет?

― Было что? ― незамедлительно отозвалось надгробие, за которым сидел Тендо. ― Гошики, радость моя, подожди минутку, ― добавил он. И опять «радость моя» прозвучало из его уст как оскорбление.

Кей нервно рассмеялся:

― Вы не понимаете, что он просто отвлекает внимание, пока сюда едет полиция?

― И у меня неплохо получается, правда? ― подтвердил его слова Мацукава.

― Во-первых, полиция едет за Гошики, отследив машину инспектора, ― заявил Тендо, ― во-вторых, у кого там был секс с Мацукавой?

― У дока, ― подал голос Бокуто.

― Это правда? ― внезапно озадачился Семи.

Куроо расхохотался, и теперь Кей обрадовался, что под рукой сейчас нет пистолета, потому что за себя он уже почти не отвечал.

― Просто у инспектора от безысходности разыгралась фантазия, ― сквозь смех сказал Куроо.

Послышался вздох Мацукавы:

― Ну да, теперь каждое мое слово по умолчанию является ложью.

― Босс, ― Кей услышал, как Акааши тихо позвал Куроо и прошептал ему что-то едва различимое.

― Где больше двух ― говорят вслух! ― Тендо даже высунулся из-за своей плиты.

Его прервал недовольный крик Ширабу из укрытия:

― Что вообще здесь происходит? Мы будем убивать этого инспектора или как?

― Я все еще верю, что вы передумаете, ― вставил Мацукава.

― Тебе конец, ублюдок! ― вдруг злобно крикнул Куроо, высовываясь и выпуская целую обойму по укрытию Мацукавы.

Наступила очередь Мацукавы смеяться, и к нему внезапно присоединился Тендо.

― Ширабу! ― позвал он, как только звуки пальбы стихли и послышалась ругань Куроо, перезаряжающего пистолет. ― Позаботься об отступлении и сообщи ребятам, чтобы приезжали на зачистку, у нас скоро будут гости…

Его речь прервали ответные выстрелы Мацукавы.

Уши закладывало, и Кей мечтал лишь о том, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. И почему ему не повезло укрыться по соседству с Тендо, у которого от былой ярости ничего не осталось и сейчас он насмешливо подмигивал Кею и показывал большой палец? Кей отвернулся и аккуратно выглянул из укрытия, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Он больше был не в силах терпеть нарастающий кошмар.

Стоило выстрелам стихнуть, как снова заговорил Мацукава:

― У вас тут весело. Цукишима оказался не промах, да, господин Куроо?

Чего он пытается добиться подобной провокацией? Что хотя бы у одного из них закончатся патроны? Это имело мало смысла, но дожидаться и выяснять не хотелось. Послышался звук рвущейся ткани и почти сразу ― затвора пистолета. Кажется, у Куроо вышло ранить Мацукаву? Кей воспользовался заминкой и скользнул в укрытие к Тендо, на пару метров приближаясь к блокированному со всех сторон инспектору. Он не сразу понял, что Семи и Бокуто в помещении уже нет. Бокуто наверняка не удержался бы от комментариев в адрес Кея.

― Заткнись, сукин ты сын! ― рявкнул Куроо.

― Гормоны в голову ударили или что? ― не останавливался Мацукава.

Что ж, Кею в данный момент это было на руку. Пока Мацукава с Куроо заняты друг другом, на него самого внимания не обращают.

― Он бесится, что мы с тобой спали с Цукки, а он нет, ― встрял Тендо. ― Так что не завидую, инспектор.

Кей, готовый было переместиться за следующее укрытие ближе к цели, замер и ошарашенно обернулся на Тендо. Говнюк насмешливо пожал плечами и тут же пригнулся, прижимая Кея к плите, потому что Куроо с криком «Это я тебе, блядь, не завидую!» выпустил в них пол-обоймы.

― Ты охренел?! ― только и успел вскрикнуть Тендо.

Кей дождался, пока Куроо сделает паузу, отобрал у Тендо пистолет и перекатился на другую сторону укрытия Мацукавы. Он настороженно замер, боясь выдать себя лишним шорохом. Кто знал, сколько у того еще осталось патронов. Куроо выглянул, готовый открыть огонь, заметил его и хищно сощурился. Был не самый подходящий момент для выяснения отношений, и Кей очень надеялся, что Куроо хватит ума не делать ничего опрометчивого. К счастью для него, тот и не собирался, вместо этого он кивнул и выстрелил пару раз над укрытием Мацукавы. Наверняка, чтобы предупредить его появление. Это дало Кею достаточно времени, и он нырнул за гранитный склад, где сидел Мацукава.

Который этого явно не ожидал. Но среагировал мгновенно: отклонился в сторону от наставленного пистолета и выстрелил в Кея, так что еще чуть-чуть, и пуля бы явно попала ему в бедро. Но везение сегодня было не на стороне Мацукавы. 

Кей бросился вперед, сокращая дистанцию, Мацукава ― ему на встречу. Они столкнулись и схватили друг друга за запястья с пистолетами. Преимущество оказалось у Кея: Куроо действительно сумел ранить Мацукаву в плечо, и тот первым выронил пистолет от толчка в рану и застонал. Вот только сдаваться не собирался и дернулся, как озверевший, скинув с себя Кея и выбив оружие у него из рук. Пришлось отправить его пинком подальше, отчего Кей пропустил удар по ребрам, который так некстати пришелся на свежие побои от Бокуто. 

Он извернулся, еще раз врезал Мацукаве в плечо, размазывая кровь по костяшкам, и заметил, как побледнело его лицо. Губы сжались в тонкую ниточку, на лице отразилась чистая ярость. Мацукава успел навалиться на него и замахнуться, прежде чем раздался выстрел, и его тело мертвым грузом придавило Кея к земле. Над ними нависал Акааши, медленно опуская руку с пистолетом.

Кею понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы осознать произошедшее. Сердце в груди бешено колотилось, и он не мог понять, кому из них двоих оно принадлежало ― ему или Мацукаве.

Рядом с Акааши появился Куроо:

― Тебе помочь или сам справишься? ― ехидно поинтересовался он.

«Потрясающе. Он еще и злится на меня», ― подумал Кей, сталкивая с себя Мацукаву и выползая из-за склада памятников.

― Они уже близко, убираемся отсюда, ― поспешно бросил Тендо.

Акааши быстро подошел к большим приоткрытым складским воротам с другой стороны помещения, и выглянул. Видно, так Бокуто с Семи смогли уйти, пока все были заняты Мацукавой. Кею пришла в голову мысль, что пока Мацукава тянул время, его самого отвлекали. Все они. Кажется, кроме Кея, к инспектору подбирался Акааши.

Просто Кей успел первым.

― Машины здесь, ― сказал Акааши.

Издали послышался звук сирен, и все поспешили к выходу, где уже стояли два автомобиля, с Семи за рулем одной и Бокуто ― другой.

― Цукки, ― позвал Тендо, ухмыляясь во весь рот, ― предсказываю тебе вечер выяснения отношений и вежливо приглашаю его избежать, ― он указал рукой на свой автомобиль.

Это была отличная мысль, и Кей без сомнений предпочел бы именно так и поступить, но не успел сделать и шагу, как Куроо неожиданно заломил ему руку и поволок в другую сторону.

― Иди к черту, Тендо, ― злобно бросил он.

Кей зашипел, сгибаясь от боли, и покорно позволил отвести себя к машине, где Бокуто как раз отдавал водительское место Акааши. Куроо отпер дверь, впихнул Кея на заднее сиденье, и забрался следом.

Он на самом деле злился, но это почему-то вызвало у Кея усмешку.

― Я смотрю, ему весело, ― фыркнул Бокуто, оборачиваясь.

Кею очень хотелось что-то ответить, но постепенное осознание всего произошедшего не позволило. Он посмотрел на перепачканные в крови руки и обернулся. Машина уже отъехала от бюро, где медленно начинал разгораться пожар и остался лежать Мацукава. Акааши убил его? Куда он стрелял? Руки задрожали, и Кей обмяк на сиденьи, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. При нем убили человека. На нем. Он уже прошел и сходки, и перестрелки, и драки насмерть, казалось бы, достаточно, чтобы привыкнуть. Но как с таким вообще можно было смириться? Он зажал рот и часто задышал носом, тошнота и головокружение не проходили. В машине показалось слишком мало места, а звуки вокруг ― чересчур громкими. Кей знал все о панических атаках и понимал, что с ним происходит, но внезапно справиться с одной из них оказалось для него непосильной задачей.

― Эй, эй, ― Куроо схватил его за руки, убирая ладони от лица, ― Кей, что слу…

Кей дернулся от него, попытался вырваться и получил пощечину. Затем сразу вторую. Он замер в ожидании следующей. Как ни странно, это отрезвило его, ком в горле стал отступать.

Куроо заглянул ему в лицо и удовлетворенно кивнул:

― Так-то лучше.

― Я не убил его, ― сказал Акааши, озабоченно глянув на Кея в зеркало заднего вида. ― По крайней мере, он не должен умереть.

― Если не сгорит там к чертям, ― добавил Бокуто.

Если это была попытка успокоить, то она удалась.

Он нервно рассмеялся и обратился к Куроо:

― Ударь меня еще раз.


	5. Chapter 5

Они успели скрыться до того, как полицейские машины сели им на хвост. Кей не особо следил, куда они едут. Бокуто и Акааши о чем-то тихо переговаривались, но он не слушал, чувствуя странную отчужденность и усталость. Дорога заняла почти час, может, из-за того, что Акааши, как всегда, перестраховывался и путал следы, и лишь на подъезде к особняку Некомы его телефон зазвонил.

― Это из участка. Бюро Тендо сгорело быстро, большая часть улик уничтожена, ― сообщил Акааши, закончив разговор по мобильному. ― С господина Ушиджимы пока сняли все обвинения.

― А что с Мацукавой? ― поинтересовался Куроо, выходя из машины.

― Увезли на скорой. Больше никаких новостей.

― Отправь кого-нибудь узнать, что с ним. И разобраться, мало ли.

Акааши кивнул и набрал чей-то номер. Но чей именно, Кей узнать не успел. Куроо направился по ступенькам в здание.

― Пойдем, ― бросил он полуприказным тоном, как обычно обращался к Акааши.

Кей напрягся, но спорить не стал. Бокуто неприятно ухмыльнулся, заставив гадать, что это могло значить. Оставалось надеяться, что ему не будут устраивать сцены ревности и предъявлять обвинения. Кей всегда старался избегать того вида отношений, с которым к нему на приемы являлись семейные пары, где не раз приходилось наблюдать скандалы и взаимные упреки.

Куроо на ходу вытащил телефон и передал его какому-то угрюмому громиле в холле:

― Меня сегодня не беспокоить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Понятно?

― Да, босс, ― ответил тот слегка удивленно и взглянул на Кея с недоумением.

Кей отвернулся, стараясь не отстать от Куроо, и проследовал за ним в уже знакомую просторную комнату на втором этаже. Резко захотелось вернуться на стоянку, к Акааши или хоть к Бокуто, может, даже пройтись пешком до дома, несмотря на боль в колене. Двадцать с лишним километров.

― Не напрягайся так, ― сказал вдруг Куроо, стягивая пиджак и кидая на кровать.

― Я спокоен, ― соврал Кей, замирая на месте.

― Выпьешь? ― предложил тот, подходя к бутылке на прикроватном столике.

― Нет.

Почему-то вдруг стало интересно, в каждой ли комнате у Куроо алкоголь. Он был в кабинете, в спальне, на яхте, в машине тоже наверняка был. 

― Давай начистоту, ― его отвлекли от дурацких размышлений. Куроо налил, кажется, виски, себе в стакан, но пить не стал. Присел на кровать и взглянул на Кея. ― Я испытал разочарование.

«Только не это», ― Кей с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

― Когда решил, что ты предал меня. И еще разозлился.

― Можно, мы не будем об этом говорить?

― Нет уж, ты мой психолог или кто? Мы об этом поговорим. И ты меня выслушаешь. 

Кей прикусил язык. Здесь и возразить было нечего.

― Да, я разозлился, ― продолжил Куроо. ― А еще то, что ты… ― он замялся, подбирая слова, ― имел что-то общее с Мацукавой ― это действительно вывело меня из себя. Но знаешь?..

Кей сложил руки на груди, сделав вид, что внимательно его слушает, в то время как Куроо встал со своего места, отставил стакан, так и не сделав ни единого глотка, и приблизился.

― Ничто из этого не помешает мне … сделать то, что я собирался, ― Кею показалось, что оговорился Куроо нарочно.

Он уже приготовился услышать что угодно, но не это. После приказного тона, с которым обратился к нему Куроо, и заломленной за спину руки, он даже был готов к удару.

― Не помешает?.. ― удивился Кей.

― Да, черт возьми.

Так и хотелось спросить: «И что же ты собирался сделать?» ― но Кей был не из тех, кто задавал очевидные вопросы, чтобы получить уже известные ответы.

Куроо потянулся к нему и поцеловал. От прикосновения к лицу заболел нос, но Кею вдруг стало все равно. Он так долго заставлял себя не думать о языке Куроо и его возможностях, что сейчас хотелось отбросить все, что отвлекало. Пусть даже собственный дискомфорт. Кей чуть подался вперед и почувствовал чужие ладони на бедрах. Его притянули ближе.

― Да, черт возьми, ― повторил Куроо, оторвавшись на миг, ― то, что нужно.

Кей первым наклонился за поцелуем в этот раз, прижался к Куроо и почувствовал его ухмылку на своих губах.

«Заткнись», ― подумал он, переходя цепочкой поцелуев ниже, к шее.

Куроо первым потянул его на кровать, навалился сверху. Он помог Кею расстегнуть на себе последние пуговицы и избавил его самого от одежды. Взгляд Кея зацепился за шрам на животе Куроо. Значит, его все же серьезно ранили в тюрьме. Кей не удержался и провел по следу пальцами, едва касаясь. Куроо чуть улыбнулся, намеренно долго провозился с ремнем на своих джинсах, прежде чем стянуть их с бедер вместе с бельем. И почти сразу наклонился и прикоснулся губами к коже на бедрах, отчего Кей невольно раскинул ноги, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение от чужих пальцев и ласк. Забыть вот так обо всем случившемся сегодня было лучшим принятым за весь день решением. Куроо провел языком по его члену и медленно взял в рот. Слишком медленно. Слишком горячо. У Кея вырвался невольный стон, захотелось большего от ощущений, что с ним играют и дразнят. Он провел пальцами по волосам Куроо и потянул на себя. Но тот перехватил его руку, пригвоздил к кровати и навис.

― Не останавливай меня, ― шепнул он, прижавшись бедрами, ― даже не думай.

Кей облизал губы и потянулся за поцелуем, раздвигая ноги еще шире. Захотелось прижать Куроо к себе, заставить перестать быть таким нежным, но он просто не мог сопротивляться этому взгляду.

― Делай, что хочешь, ― сказал он, оторвавшись от поцелуя.

Куроо провел по его губам языком, ниже по шее к кадыку и обратно вверх, к уху, обжигая дыханием. Он не переставал тереться возбужденными членом о бедра Кея и не отпускал его руки, как будто просто забыл, что все еще держит его. И Кей не возражал.

― Если ты разрешаешь, ― Куроо прикусил мочку уха и мягко потянул.

Он отпустил руки Кея, только когда сполз вниз, позволив вплести пальцы в волосы. Но его не нужно было направлять. Губы обхватили плоть, Кей почувствовал, как на головке смыкается горло, и не смог сдержать еще один стон. Он сжал простыни, откидываясь на спину. Куроо доводил его до черты и отступал, будто издеваясь и чувствуя границы Кея. Ему уже показалось, что эта пытка никогда не закончится.

― Не хочешь меня ни о чем попросить? ― Куроо провел пальцами по его бедру и вниз к заднице.

― А ты послушаешь? ― Кей привстал на локтях.

― Не уверен, ― Куроо легко коснулся губами его члена.

Это было сильнее его, Кей закусил губу и отвернулся. На самом деле, хотелось попросить его не останавливаться, не разговаривать, но ему слишком понравилась эта игра, и Куроо об этом знать не следовало.

― Тогда продолжим, ― и он опять взял в рот член, обвел языком, затянул головку губами.

Это показалось хуже пытки, и Кей уже был готов умолять не останавливаться и дать ему быстрее кончить. Он подался бедрами вперед, когда почувствовал проникновение. Влажные пальцы толкнулись в задницу, заставив его замереть.

― Куроо… ― Кей закусил губу, откинулся на простыни.

― Продолжай, ― Куроо не останавливался, скользнув глубже и обратно. ― Я слушаю…

«Сволочь», ― Кей выгнулся, не в силах это терпеть. Он закинул ногу ему на плечо.

― Ты хотел что-то сказать? ― Куроо потянулся вперед с его коленом на плече, растягивая Кея шире, и поцеловал.

Он продолжил двигать пальцами, уже жестче, и не собирался отрываться от поцелуя. Кей укусил его за губу, сгреб волосы на затылке и оттянул от себя.

― Давай уже, ― прошептал он прямо в губы Куроо, в его полную самодовольства ухмылку.

И разжал хватку, дав ему свободу действий. Кей вздрагивал от любого случайного прикосновения. Куроо вытащил пальцы и опустил его ноги, сев в бедрах. Он стал неспешно надрачивать себе, глядя на Кея, а другой рукой поглаживал его член.

― Ты… ― начал было Кей, но запнулся, стоило чужой ладони сжать его чуть сильнее.

― Что я? ― Куроо отпустил его и потянулся за презервативом.

Кей решил оставить при себе желание поторопить его. Вместо этого он сел, перехватил упаковку и вскрыл. Куроо притянул его за лицо к себе, жадно целуя, так что натягивать резинку пришлось наощупь. Чужой член подрагивал в ладонях, и Кей сжал его, провел по всей длине. Внезапно захотелось помучить его, заставить почувствовать то же, что и он. Желание пропало так же быстро, как появилось, стоило Куроо прервать поцелуй и прошептать:

― Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя.

― Да неуж… ― Кей не успел закончить, Куроо прижал его к кровати, целуя рядом с ухом, и вошел.

Член проник глубже, вызывая приятную волну по телу. Кей был уже заведен до той стадии, когда хотелось больше и быстрее. Судя по Куроо ― он тоже. Кей подался бедрами вперед, позволяя ему войти до конца. Было ощущение, будто он уже год ни с кем не трахался, и по размашистым движениям Куроо казалось, тот испытывал нечто подобное. Кей придержал его за бедра, повернулся и сразу же пожалел об исчезнувшем чувстве наполненности. Он подмял Куроо под себя, сжал коленями его бедра и наклонился к груди, целуя, потерся промежностью о его. Слишком приятно, наслаждение накатывало и отступало, согревая все тело. Появилось желание растянуть удовольствие и в то же время кончить как можно быстрее, перестать мучить их обоих. Он выбрал первое и взял член Куроо в ладонь, направляя в себя. Проникновение казалось слишком неторопливым, но Кей не собирался спешить. Хотелось прочувствовать каждый сантиметр. У обоих вырвался стон, едва Кей опустился на конца, вбирая его полностью и сжимая в себе.

― Черт возьми… Кей, ― выдохнул Куроо.

― Хочешь что-то сказать? ― в тон ему повторил Кей.

Легкий смех сменился стоном, едва Кей начал двигаться. Наслаждение росло с каждым движением.

Куроо замер под ним, наблюдая из-под полуопущенных век. Кей любил такой контроль, любил самостоятельно растягивать удовольствие, он прикрыл глаза, расслабленно опускаясь на член Куроо и чувствуя подступающий оргазм. Потому не сразу понял, когда его одним рывком опрокинули на спину.

― Хватит, ― Куроо почти прошипел это, ― я ждал больше года, а ты заставляешь меня так просто забыть о терпении.

Его движения стали резче и жестче, заставив Кея выгнуться. Он не был против. О нет, он совсем не был против такого расклада. Собственный член сочился смазкой, и удержаться от желания подрочить себе было сложно. Пришлось вцепиться в простыни, когда Куроо приподнял его бедра, натягивая на себя. Еще пары движений хватило, чтобы Кей кончил себе на живот и грудь. Тело скрутило от удовольствия, но Куроо не останавливался. Он вжался него бедрами и замер. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он расслабленно опустился рядом.

Хотелось остаться так лежать, но неприятное ощущение спермы на груди не давало покоя. Кей привстал на локтях, оглядываясь, когда почувствовал прикосновение губ к соску.

― Черт, Куроо… ― Кей вздрогнул, увидев, как он проводит языком по груди, прикусывает кожу. ― Это мерзко…

На самом деле, он так не думал. Глядя, как Куроо гладит и ласкает его тело, у него возникали прямо противоположные ассоциации.

― Так не смотри, ― усмехнулся тот.

Кей откинулся обратно на подушки, позволив ему делать, что хочет, предвидя, что эта ночь еще не закончилась.

***

― Мы не знаем, насколько это безопасно, поэтому поторопись, ― сказал Яку. ― Одна нога здесь, другая ― там.

― Я понял, ― недовольно поморщился Кей.

Его привезли домой, чтобы он собрал самое необходимое до того, как к нему снова нагрянет полиция. Яку отправили в качестве водителя, в то время как Акааши повез Куроо и Бокуто на экстренную встречу синдиката.

Через пару минут Кей уже был у себя в квартире, где все осталось в таком же беспорядке, из которого сутки назад его забрали. Он быстро направился в спальню, вытащил сумку и стал скидывать документы, ноутбук и другие вещи.

Рано утром Акааши доложил Куроо, что Мацукава выжил, но еще не пришел в себя. В его палате поставили усиленную охрану, и человек из Некомы не смог «уладить конфликт» чисто. Чтобы не устраивать пальбу в больнице, Акааши его отозвал. 

Кроме того, Ушиджима Вакатоши настоял на срочном сборе глав синдиката, чтобы решить некоторые вопросы, в том числе передать часть информации, которую узнал от Мацукавы Тендо. Акааши высказал свои подозрения, что налоговая инспекция может серьезно надавить на Кея, так как он был под надзором их пострадавшего ведущего инспектора, и предложил обеспечить временное укрытие. Еще полтора года назад сценарий, в котором мафия укрывает его от правительственных органов, показался бы Кею не просто нелогичным, а до ужаса абсурдным. Сейчас же он лишь посмеялся над собственной наивностью.

Уже на выходе из квартиры Кей решил проверить телефон и обнаружил восемь пропущенных от Джун и еще столько же от неподписанного, но хорошо знакомого номера. Ямагучи. Он, наверное, уже слышал о перестрелке и, может, даже знал некоторые детали.

Кей решил, что поговорить с ним сейчас важнее, чем с Джун; та прекрасно справлялась с подобными внезапными исчезновениями босса. Едва Кей набрал номер Ямагучи и запер за собой квартиру, как двери лифта на противоположном конце коридора открылись, выпуская двух людей. Один из них был одет в гражданское, другой ― в полицейскую униформу. 

Кей быстро свернул к лестнице.

― Алло? ― раздался из трубки голос Ямагучи.

― Господин Цукишима? ― одновременно окликнул его мужчина в гражданском.

― Я перезвоню, ― Кей убрал телефон, поняв, что от нежелательной встречи с полицией ему не уйти.

Он остановился и обернулся, стараясь звучать максимально любезно:

― Да?

― Агент Ханамаки, ― представился он. ― Я работаю с инспектором Мацукавой, и мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.

Кей перевел взгляд на полицейского рядом с ним. Он был здесь не просто так: если с агентами пришли люди в форме, значит, кого-то сейчас арестуют. 

― Прошу прощения, я очень спешу, но могу встретиться с вами в любое другое время.

― Уезжаете из страны? ― Ханамаки кивнул на сумку у него в руке.

― Надеюсь, нет, ― Кей выдавил вежливую улыбку, уходя от ответа.

По его взгляду стало понятно, что от Ханамаки это не укрылось, но он решил не развивать тему и поинтересовался:

― Позвольте узнать, что с вами произошло?

Как некстати Бокуто решил его разукрасить. Теперь для агентов и инспекции Кей выглядел вдвойне подозрительно.

― Неудачная тренировка по боксу. Пропустил удар.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и Кей мысленно поблагодарил звонящего. Растущее напряжение между ним и этим новым агентом было прервано, что дало Кею повод выйти из ситуации без потерь.

― Прошу прощения, меня уже ждут, полагаю, ― он вытащил трубку и принял звонок, делая несколько шагов в сторону.

Ханамаки вздохнул, запуская одну руку в карман.

― Кей, ― прозвучал взволнованный голос Ямагучи, ― убирайся из дома живо, за тобой идут.

Напряжение вернулось так же быстро, как и ушло. Что? Откуда Ямагучи это знать? Впрочем, сейчас это было неважно.

― Да, конечно, ― он постарался звучать спокойно, чтобы не выдать панику. Или растущее возбуждение. ― Скоро буду, кто, ты сказал, еще приедет?

Ямагучи замялся, но, к счастью, быстро сообразил, что к чему.

― Они уже там? Черт... не дай им себя забрать. Слышишь?

Но Кей уже не слышал. Ханамаки позади громко сказал:

― Господин Цукишима, вы подозреваетесь в нападении на инспектора налоговой службы и сговоре с…

― Простите, ― Кей развернулся, быстро убирая телефон, но не сбрасывая звонок. ― Здесь, должно быть, ошибка. Я буквально два дня назад встречался с инспектором — тоже по ложному обвинению — и не помню, чтобы нападал на него.

― Вы имеете право хранить молчание, ― продолжил Ханамаки.

«Да сколько можно?» ― подумал Кей, сжимая в руках сумку. У него была возможность ударить сейчас. Напасть на людей в форме и навсегда потерять шанс на то, чтобы остаться «чистым» перед представителями закона. Нет, пожалуй, это было слишком безрассудно. Следовало как-то дать Яку знать, что он попал. Если тот уже не видел машину агента на стоянке.

― Не думаю, что это вам пригодится, ― Ханамаки кивнул на сумку, и Кей позволил его помощнику отобрать ее, развернуть себя спиной и надеть наручники.

― Вы совершаете ошибку, ― Кея повели обратно к лифту, рука полицейского на плече казалась тяжелой.

Пока телефон не отобрали, была надежда, что Ямагучи его услышит, но даже если так, что он мог сделать?

Кей ожидал увидеть внизу еще полицейских или их машины, но когда ничего подобного не обнаружилось, в голову закрались первые подозрения. Его посадили в черную тонированную мазду, а сопровождающий полицейский занял место за рулем.

Чувство неправильности происходящего усилилось, когда ему не перестегнули наручники, заставив сидеть в неудобном положении. Документы тоже никто не предъявлял. Опять липовые копы. Он решил не высказывать свои догадки и кое-как устроился на сидении, пока они выезжали со стоянки. Сердце билось, как бешеное, в голове мелькали варианты развития событий. Скорее всего, его убьют, но не прямо сейчас. Будет как с Тендо ― его куда-то привезут на разборки, и лучше бы это был сам Гробовщик, но не могло же Кею всегда так везти?

Пока он строил предположения, Ханамаки рядом что-то набирал в телефоне. Кей выглянул в окно, надеясь увидеть машину Яку, но того нигде не было видно. Они проехали место, где он припарковался и должен был ждать Кея.

«Яку сдал меня», ― мелькнула паническая мысль, но Кей тут же отогнал ее. Паника сейчас ничем ему не поможет.

Он поерзал на сидении, чувствуя, как затекает плечо, и опять взглянул на Ханамаки. Тот не отрывался от телефона, коп с водительского места время от времени поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида. Они выехали на эстакаду, ведущую от центра города, и стали в пробке на выезде. Только сейчас Кей заметил, что водитель почему-то явно нервничает.

― Есть свободный проезд? ― Ханамаки оторвался от телефона. ― Там, справа?

― Если получится вклиниться в этот ряд, ― ответил коп и выкрутил руль вправо, включая поворотник.

Они хотят убраться с эстакады, интересно почему. Не знали, что здесь пробки в это время дня?

― Мы торопимся, агент Ханамаки? ― Кей не смог скрыть язвительный тон. ― Потому что я уже на свою встречу никак не успеваю.

Ханамаки повернулся, собираясь ответить, когда раздался громкий хлопок и машину тряхнуло. Сразу за этим послышался визг шин и перепуганные голоса других водителей. Кей инстинктивно пригнулся, оба конвоира вытащили пистолеты. Машины впереди начали движение, и копу пришлось забыть об оружии и попытаться втиснуться в правый ряд.

― Быстрее, увози нас отсюда, ― Ханамаки тоже сидел, пригнувшись, и аккуратно выглянул из-за сидения.

Этот хлопок однозначно был звуком выстрела, подумал Кей. По ним стреляли, а его «полицейские» нервничали. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет Яку.

Они проехали пару метров и даже сумели нагло втиснуть полмашины в соседний ряд перед оторопевшим водителем хонды, когда отовсюду стали раздаваться гудки.

«Какого черта?» ― подумал Кей, просовывая сцепленные запястья под задницей, стоило его конвоиру отвлечься и выглянуть в окно. Его чуть не схватили судороги, пока он одну за другой вставлял ноги в образовавшуюся арку из рук. Но успел до того, как это заметил Ханамаки.

― Эй! Не двигайся!

― Твою мать, он пробил нам колесо! ― выругался водитель, опуская стекло и выглядывая наружу.

Долго гадать, кто «он», не пришлось. Раздался еще выстрел и последующий визг шин, когда копа со всей силы приложило о дверцу машины. Кей обернулся посмотреть, кто именно его вырубил, но не успел. Ханамаки открыл огонь, прячась за водительским сиденьем. Он абсолютно не следил за тем, что делает его пленник, и это был шанс. Кей дернул ручку двери на себя, та оказалась заблокирована.

― Я сказал, не двигайся, чтоб тебя! ― Ханамаки заметил его маневр и замахнулся.

Кей извернулся в последний момент, удар пришелся вскользь по плечу, что дало ему пару секунд времени. Он уперся спиной в дверцу и пнул Ханамаки в колено, другой ногой двинул по запястью с пистолетом и промахнулся. Но не растерялся и вместо удара по руке Ханамаки получил пинок в лицо. Кей тут же оттолкнулся от дверцы и навалился на агента всем весом, заставив его все же выронить пистолет. 

В этот самый момент раздался еще один выстрел, а окно заслонила тень, заставив обоих сразу же прекратить возню на заднем сидении и задрать головы. В лицо Кею через стекло смотрело дуло пистолета, который держал человек в мотоциклетном шлеме и экипировке. Все мысли будто улетучились из головы, Кей боялся сделать лишнее движение.

Но мотоциклист не торопился стрелять, а вместо этого перевел пистолет на Ханамаки и кивнул Кею, чтобы он убирался из машины. Он поспешил выполнить «приказ», надеясь, что правильно расценил этот жест. Протиснулся между сидениями и нажал на водительской двери разблокировку. Затем выбрался из машины, не забыв забрать оружие у неподвижного под дулом пистолета Ханамаки.

Мотоциклист будто ждал его, и Кею он показался смутно знакомым. Не может этого быть, неужели...

― Быстрее! ― требовательно раздалось из-за тонированного шлема.

Кей вышел из оцепенения и рванулся к нему, на ходу убирая пистолет Ханамаки. И только когда уселся позади мотоциклиста, тот снял агента с прицела, спрятал пистолет и резко рванул с места, проезжая между машинами и убираясь с эстакады, как раз когда раздался отдаленный вой полицейских сирен. Кей чуть не слетел с сиденья, чудом удержавшись на месте. Руки все еще были в наручниках, и ухватиться нормально за спасителя он не мог. Тот будто почувствовал это и притормозил у обочины на съезде.

― Возьмись крепче, ― он поднял руки над головой, позволяя заключить себя в своеобразные объятия.

Кей «надел» на него сцепленные руки и прижался к спине, когда тот опять рванул с места.

― Черт возьми, Ямагучи, ты всегда так водишь? ― крикнул он в попытке заглушить рев мотора.

― Обычно не приходится, ― донеслись до него едва различимые слова.

Кей закрыл глаза прежде, чем ему стало плохо от мелькающих перед глазами светофоров, машин и улиц. Он многого не знал о своем друге, и даже со всеми догадками то, что сейчас происходило, граничило с безумием. Мотоцикл резко накренился влево, и если бы он не держался за Ямагучи, как за единственный спасательный круг во время шторма, то слетел бы с места. Они так же резко затормозили, и Кей позволил себе открыть глаза. Первой мелькнувшей мыслью при виде наставленного на них пистолета было: лучше бы он этого не делал. Второй ― облегчение, потому что под прицелом их держал Яку, выглядывая из-за дверцы своей машины. Только потом он заметил, что у Ямагучи тоже пистолет, тяжелый, с длинным глушителем на носу.

― Отпусти дока, быстро! ― крикнул Яку.

Его машина стояла поперек узкой улочки, видно, спешно поставленная, чтобы перекрыть им дорогу. От брошенной фразы тяжесть угрозы сразу спала. Ямагучи, кажется, это просек и опустил пистолет.

― Яку! Все в порядке! ― крикнул Кей. ― Это свои.

― Черт бы вас побрал, ― Яку поспешно спрятал пистолет и скрылся в салоне машины, быстро съезжая на обочину под косые взгляды вывернувших из-за угла прохожих. Впрочем, те поспешили скорее убраться с их глаз. И только тогда Кей понял, что не знает района, куда его увез Ямагучи.

Ямагучи последовал примеру Яку, припарковался рядом и позволил Кею снять с себя сцепленные руки.

― Какого хрена здесь происходит? ― приблизился Яку, матерясь и чертыхаясь.

― Я думал, ты мне скажешь, ― у Кея мелькнули недавние подозрения, пока Ямагучи, не снимая шлема, стал ковыряться в его браслетах.

― Я увидел двух копов, сразу понял, что за тобой, ― быстро сказал Яку, ― уехал, чтобы не светить машиной, проследил за вами, но какой больной на голову поедет по этой дороге в разгар пробок? Так что я выбрал другой путь, со всеми ближайшими съездами с эстакады, откуда ты выбрался уже со своим другом.

Он кивнул на Ямагучи, который как раз расправился с наручниками, освободив Кея, но выбрасывать их не стал и спрятал куда-то за пазуху.

― Кто они такие? На полицейских не похожи, ― озадачился Кей.

― Они ― моя небольшая проблема, ― сказал Ямагучи, садясь обратно на мотоцикл. ― Работали на нас до сегодняшнего дня, но оказались теми информаторами, которых все искали.

Кей нахмурился, вспоминая слова Мацукавы о том, что у инспекции были свои люди в Сейджо и Карасуно. Вот почему ему было сложно точно определить их сферу деятельности. Но зачем он им понадобился? Догадка накрыла его волной, сразу заставив помрачнеть.

― Это как-то связано с тем, что меня хотят убить? Тебе заказали информаторов?

Ямагучи не ответил, надевая перчатки, за черным тонированным шлемом не было видно его лица, но Кей мог догадаться и без этого.

― Эй, ― возмутился Яку, ― если тебе их заказали, значит, ты их уже пришил?

― Еще нет, ― ответил Ямагучи и завел мотоцикл.

― Но какого черта? Ты забрал дока из машины с левыми информаторами, и они все еще живы?

Ответа не последовало и в этот раз. Ямагучи развернул мотоцикл и, перекрывая рев мотора, спросил:

― Цукки, ты будешь в порядке?

Кей кивнул, отступая от мотоцикла, Ямагучи поднял руку, прощаясь, и сорвался с места.

― Так, погоди, ― Яку резко повернулся, ― это что, был Черный Снайпер?

Кей опять кивнул, и Яку вдруг притих, прошептав про себя что-то среднее между «охренеть» и «с ума сойти», и заговорил, только когда они уже выезжали с неизвестного района:

― Но я все равно не понимаю, он же про, какого черта эти информаторы еще живы?

Кей не знал, что ему сказать, да и предположение высказывать не хотелось. Вряд ли Яку или кто-то поймет. «Он никого не убил, потому что там был я». Бокуто бы расхохотался с такого аргумента. Кей пожалел, что не успел спросить у Ямагучи, как тот его нашел, а думать, что он приехал по заказу, не хотелось.

***

Куроо вышел из тускло освещенного зала на просторный балкон и вдохнул свежего воздуха. Акааши уже был там и щелкнул зажигалкой, стоило поднести сигарету к губам. Видно, бросить курить получится лишь в следующей жизни. Встреча глав синдиката только закончилась, впрочем, длилась она недолго.

― Это пиздец, ― заключил подошедший Бокуто и облокотился о перила. ― Ни кнут, ни пряник не работают, какого хрена творится?

― Полагаю, все связано со скорым выбором нового главы администрации города, ― заключил Акааши. ― Смена политики, чистка всех слоев.

― Чистка? ― возмутился Бокуто. ― На нас здесь все держится. Половина наших денег идем прямиком в карман гребаной администрации!

Акааши возражать не стал, и какое-то время все трое молчали, Куроо разделил сигарету с Бокуто, размял шею и выпрямился. Решение, которое он прокручивал в голове уже не первый день, сейчас все больше казалось правильным и логичным.

― Все не так плохо. Для нас.

― Что ты имеешь в виду? ― Бокуто повернулся к нему, выдыхая дым в сторону.

― Японию.

На лице друга отразилась крайняя степень удивления, он чуть не закашлялся. Акааши приложил руку к губам, всем своим видом изображая задумчивость. Умный сукин сын уже что-то просчитывал.

― Ты серьезно? ― переспросил Бокуто.

― Да, я абсолютно серьезно.

― Ты же понимаешь, что твой старик уехал из Японии из-за проблем с конкурентами.

― Проблемы с конкурентами так или иначе будут везде, ― встрял вдруг Акааши. ― Кроме того, судя по визиту Инаризаки на недавнюю встречу, их рынок сейчас испытывает кризис. У нас же есть хорошая база клиентов…

― Акааши, ты с ним согласен? ― Бокуто выглядел офигевшим от такого поворота событий.

Куроо продолжил размышления помощника:

― У Некоматы когда-то были обширные связи и сторонники. Я думаю, если авторитет Инаризаки подорван и ослаблен, возвращение будет очень кстати, и мы быстро найдем старых союзников. На первое время.

Бокуто запрокинул голову, замерев так на миг и переваривая сказанное.

― Но ты же понимаешь, что это прыжок из огня в полымя? Инаризаки нам сейчас не соперники, но стоит нам пересечь водную границу с Японией…

― Понимаю, ― кивнул Куроо.

― Это самоубийство.

― Это возвращение.

Бокуто хитро прищурился:

― А еще это отсрочка долбанного разделения семей.

― Именно.

― И переход из триад в якудза.

Куроо увидел на его губах усмешку и сам растянул губы в ухмылке:

― Так и есть.

― Я согласен, ― последовал скорый ответ.

Они хлопнули друг друга по рукам, будто им снова было пятнадцать и они не приняли решение, которое повлечет за собой черт знает какие последствия. Акааши вздохнул. На самом деле, Куроо понимал все риски, но в правильности задуманного не сомневался. 

На встрече синдиката выяснилось, что их долгое время снабжали неверной информацией, в том числе, о количестве и личностях судей. Определить источник липовых данных тоже какое-то время не могли, но все решилось именно благодаря захвату Мацукавы. 

Действия Ширатори в этом плане оказались не столько безумным, сколько необходимым толчком к действию для скрытых информаторов. Как бы инспекция не старалась спихнуть вину на Цукишиму Кея и прочих подставных лиц. Одним из них даже оказался Ойкава. Была придумана целая легенда о его амбициозных планах по захвату синдиката. Куроо не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но все было построено настолько правдоподобно, что он даже на секунду поверил в предательство Ойкавы. Хотя неприязнь к конкуренту, конечно, тоже повлияла на его доверчивость. Что именно происходило в семье Сейджо, оставалось для него загадкой, хотя шпионы Акааши доложили о возможном распаде семьи. К счастью для них, Ойкава оказался умнее и хитрее, сознательно подставился под удар в собственном клане и вычислил «крыс». Еще у него был свой «Акааши», который, в отличие от настоящего, дела Сейджо не вел, а, скорее, улаживал нерешенные конфликты. И, как он недавно узнал, этот «Акааши» дружил с его Кеем.

Но все же одним устранением помех существующие проблемы не решить. Еще недавно побег семьи Нохеби из Гонконга являлся поводом для шуток. А теперь оказался вполне правильным подходом. Назревала серьезная война, в которой Куроо участвовать не хотел, залечь на дно возможным не представлялось, а значит, единственное, что можно было предпринять ― сменить место деятельности.

От размышлений его отвлек Акааши:

― Пора, ― сказал он, и вместе они двинулись к выходу.

Не все еще разошлись после собрания, но говорить с кем-либо еще Куроо не считал нужным. Они спустились на стоянку, где обнаружили Яку и Кея. Первый выглядел встревоженно, второй, крайне спокойным. Куроо уже привык, что такое выражение появляется у Кея сразу после пережитого кошмара, и задался вопросом, что, черт возьми, произошло.

― Это агенты, ― сказал Яку, не дав Куроо и рта раскрыть для вопроса, ― взяли дока прямо из дома, мне неизвестно зачем.

― Но ты все же привел его сюда, ― он задержал на Кее взгляд, убеждаясь, что с ним все в порядке.

Кей поправил очки в попытке своим жестом скрыться от взгляда. Куроо заметил следы на его запястьях. Характерные такие следы.

― Скажи мне, что ты не выбросил наручники, ― сказал он, не думая.

― Что? ― Кей опешил.

― Простите? ― Яку, кажется, растерялся от внезапной смены темы.

― Меня только что чуть не схватили подставные полицейские, а тебя волнуют наручники?

― Прошу, не обращайте внимания, ― вмешался Акааши, проходя к соседней машине. Сказал он это, судя по всему, Кею.

― Не обращать внимание на что? ― бодро присоединился к диалогу Бокуто. ― Вы о наручниках? Так возьми наши с Акааши, ― он дружески хлопнул Куроо по спине.

― Господин Бокуто, пожалуйста, заткнитесь, ― прошептал Акааши уже с водительского сиденья.

Куроо взглянул на Кея, которого ситуация уже забавляла, и он тихо смеялся в кулак, стоя рядом с Яку. Последний веселье не разделял и выглядел, скорее, как человек, только что услышавший что-то, о чем знать не хотел.

― И как же ты сбежал от этих полицейских?

Кей сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся.

― Друг помог.

Друг? С чего вдруг такая скрытность? Куроо усмехнулся сам себе и требовательно взглянул на Яку. Тот, все еще с выражением отвращения на лице после озвученных деталей чужой личной жизни, вздохнул и сказал:

― Это был Черный Снайпер.

― Ах да. ― И как он мог забыть, что у Кея довольно интересные друзья. ― С удовольствием послушаю подробности от Кея. Наедине. Яку, дай ключи, поедешь с Акааши. ― Он протянул руку и, как только получил их, бросил Кею: ― Ты за рулем.

― Почему это вдруг? ― насторожился тот.

― Давай вперед, ― Куроо сел в машину Яку, и Кею ничего не осталось, кроме как подчиниться.

― С чего это ты в таком хорошем настроении? ― поинтересовался он, уже заводя машину. ― Хорошие новости после встречи?

― Можно и так сказать, ― тот пристегнул ремень безопасности, пока Кей выезжал следом за Акааши. ― Мы перебираемся в Японию.

Он увидел, как у Кея побелели костяшки пальцев, так сильно тот сжал руль. Хотя ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул.

― О, вот как, ― спокойно произнес он.

Он что, переживает? Или же в диком восторге, что Куроо уезжает из города? Хрен поймешь, когда Кей большую часть времени ведет себя, как закрытый на замок ящик.

― Ты же понимаешь, что едешь со мной?

Непроницаемая мина на лице Кея треснула:

― Что, прости?

Куроо улыбнулся и похлопал Кея по колену.

― Ты теперь часть семьи, за тобой установлено полицейское наблюдение, и вполне вероятно, если инспектор Мацукава придет в себя, тебя ждет арест и пожизненное. А поверь мне, в тюремном заключении нет ничего приятного.

― Ты меня во все это втянул, ― Кей стиснул зубы.

― Не говори, что не втянулся в это сам.

Он сдвинул ладонь выше к паху Кея и скользнул по внутренней части бедра.

Кей смолк, то ли оттого, что ему нечего было возразить, то ли от очевидного напряжения внизу живота.

― Ладно, не могу сказать, что я в восторге от происходящего, но глупо будет отрицать, что мне все это не нравится, ― сквозь зубы произнес он. ― Но с чего ты взял, что я возьму и уеду с тобой в Японию. Я не просто так оттуда уехал. Возвращаться не планирую и тем более не дам тебе решать за меня.

― О, ― Куроо даже забыл, что собирался сделать со своей ладонью и уже полурасстегнутой ширинкой Кея. ― Хочешь сказать, что бежал из страны? Может, ты перебрался в Гонконг из-за какого-нибудь злого якудза, который охотился на тебя и твою семью?

Кей проигнорировал его саркастичный тон, внимательно следя за дорогой. Когда пауза затянулась и стало понятно, что ответа не будет, Куроо убрал руку и позвал:

― Кей? Не говори мне, что я угадал.

Кей прыснул, разом теряя всю свою серьезность, и помотал головой.

― Нет, конечно, ― насмешливо сказал он. ― Но вообще, в чем-то ты прав. Отец был из якудза. Его убили, когда мне было четыре, и мать приняла его дело. Мы с братом не хотели такой жизни: он сбежал из Японии, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать, и женился, я уехал примерно в том же возрасте.

Здесь Куроо не выдержал и рассмеялся, чем, очевидно, сильно озадачил Кея. Наверное, не стоило так реагировать на историю, где упоминается убитый отец и мать якудза. Кей и не выглядел и не вел себя как чем-то травмированный в прошлом, но, может, это отчасти объясняло его эмоциональную замкнутость, и Куроо ошибался, когда делал свои выводы насчет него? Что, если некоторые вещи задевали его сильнее, чем он сам это показывал?

― Это не смешно, Тецуро, ― Кей вывернул руль, высматривая в потоке транспорта автомобиль Акааши.

Кажется, он первый раз назвал Куроо по имени, и веселость как рукой сняло.

― Просто мой двоюродный брат и наследник Некоматы поступил так же, ― вздохнул он. ― Всегда увлекался научной херней, сказал, что какая-то там физика ему интереснее, а в Европе сильные университеты. И вот много лет прошло, как он живет где-то в Бельгии, кажется, занимается своими пробирками вместо того, чтобы вести дела семьи. ― Он глянул на Кея, который ничего на это не ответил. ― А твой побег оказался не таким удачным, да? ― вопрос тоже проигнорировали, и он продолжил: ― Уехал в Гонконг, поступил в колледж, и вот он твой первый парень ― Тендо Гробовщик, твой лучший друг детства — Ямагучи, да? — киллер при Ойкаве, а тебя самого трахает босс Некомы, то есть я. Все правильно понимаю?

Кей поджал губы:

― Можно было это не озвучивать? Или выразиться как-то иначе?

― Ты не смог сбежать от судьбы, а, Кей? ― Куроо придвинулся, возвращая руку на законное место на ширинке Кея и утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

Ремень безопасности на плече натянулся, прямо как собственные нервы, стоило ему провести языком по уху Кея.

― Ты знаешь, что секс за рулем ― одна из причин в статистике ДТП? ― Кей сказал это строгим тоном, тем не менее сам даже не попытался отвернуться или отодвинуть его.

― Мг, ― Куроо скользнул пальцами по ткани брюк, расстегнул ширинку до конца и коснулся напряженной головки. Он вытащил член Кея из ширинки, аккуратно сжав в ладони.

― И ты предпочтешь погибнуть вот так? — Кей завернул куда-то к парковке, было заметно, сколько сил у него отнимает концентрация на дороге.

― Трахаясь с тобой? Лучший исход.

Куроо отстегнул ремень и склонился над его бедрами.

― Тецуро, да ты издеваешься… ― Кей шумно выдохнул.

Член мягко скользнул по языку в рот, и Куроо почувствовал, как Кей вздрогнул, когда головка коснулась узкого горла. Он обхватил основание, втянул губами чувствительную кожу. И так увлекся процессом, что не сразу понял, когда они остановились.

Один вид Кея с запрокинутой в экстазе головой стоил того. Захотелось заставить его извиваться, оттрахать так, чтоб он закричал от удовольствия, но тесная кабина автомобиля и упирающийся в плечо рычаг коробки передач не позволяли все это воплотить в реальность. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Он почувствовал ладонь на затылке и как пульсирует чужой член, зажатый между языком и небом, опустился ниже, продолжая нежные движения.

― Тецуро, я сейчас… ― пальцы Кея вцепились ему в волосы и попытались оттянуть голову назад, но Куроо смахнул его руку и сжал запястье.

Второй рукой стал надрачивать основание его члена, направляя в рот, с каждым разом заставляя чувствительную головку задевать собственное горло. Пока не почувствовал вязкий горячий поток и чуть не закашлялся. Кей замер под ним, едва сдерживая стон.

― Боже мой… ― прошептал он едва слышно и накрыл глаза ладонью.

Куроо выпрямился, нашел в бардачке пачку салфеток и вытер рот.

― Ты конченый извращенец… ― Кей, кажется, еще не отошел от оргазма и по-прежнему сидел не шевелясь.

Это льстило и... возбуждало.

― О, не отрицаю, что я извращенец, но конченый здесь явно ты, ― заметил он.

Кей потянул его к себе и поцеловал. Куроо сразу стало не по себе, слишком жарко, тесно и неудобно в собственной одежде, коже. Поцелуй прервал звонок мобильного телефона, и как же ему это осторчетело. Кей скользнул ладонью по его груди и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака телефон, отрываясь от поцелуя.

― Ответь, это Акааши.

Куроо вздохнул и снял трубку.

― Да?

― Господин Куроо, где вы?

― Кей, мы где? ― он обернулся, замечая вокруг одни машины в тусклом освещении.

― Парковка Карфура, ― Кей завел машину и неспешно поехал к выходу.

― Что-то случилось? ― обеспокоенно спросили в трубке.

― О да, кое-что точно случилось, ― протянул Куроо самодовольно, и его, кажется, услышал Яку. Он все понял, потому что сразу же последовал недовольный вопль.

― Моя машина! Босс, это была моя машина!

― Да цела твоя машина, успокойся, ― усмехнулся Куроо, обратно пристегивая ремень. ― Лучше скажите, каким путем до вас добираться?

― Мы ехали по Кун Тон, но там сейчас небезопасно, за нами хвост. Езжайте другой дорогой, ― произнес Акааши, игнорируя негодование Яку на фоне.

― Понял, ― Куроо убрал телефон.

― Так куда ехать? ― поинтересовался Кей, подъезжая к парковочному счетчику.

― Выезжай отсюда, я тебя направлю.

Еще предстояла долгая дорога, прежде чем он сможет снова добраться до Кея, сделать все, что хочет… ладно, все, что тот позволит с собой сделать. Куроо прикрыл глаза, пока Кей расплачивался. Внезапно сигналы стихли.

― Куроо, ― голос был тихим и напряженным, так что он сразу открыл глаза и проследил взгляд Кея.

Впереди, на выезде с парковки, где обычно въезжать нельзя, стояла машина. Не успела у него мелькнуть мысль о предстоящей опасности, как водитель, кто бы он ни был, врубил дальние фары, ослепляя обоих.

― Кей, быстро назад!

Кей, не дожидаясь приказа, дернул рычаг коробки передач, вдавил педаль в пол, и автомобиль сорвался с места, давая задний ход. Он быстро опустил козырек и крутанул руль. Куроо завалился в сторону, сдерживаемый ремнем безопасности, и услышал неприятный скрежет ― это задний бампер при развороте задел чью-то машину, поднимая волну сигнализаций.

― Можно поаккуратнее?

― Я тебе кто, Акааши или Яку? Я не посещал курсы экстремального вождения! ― выплюнул Кей, все же разворачивая автомобиль и выруливая в соседний ряд.

Куроо вытащил пистолет, оборачиваясь: преследователи уже сорвали шлагбаум и ехали за ними по парковке.

― Кто это такие? ― Кей повернул, но не к выходу, а к въезду на верхний уровень.

― Враги, ― Куроо опустил боковое стекло, готовый отстреливаться.

― Понятно, что не друзья. Целься в фары, а не в шины… черт!

Кей резко затормозил, да так, что Куроо едва не ударился головой о приборную панель. Он выругался, подбирая пистолет, и посмотрел, что послужило причиной резкой остановки. Въезд на второй уровень им преградил еще один черный автомобиль.

― Куроо… ― Кей старательно пытался скрыть свою нервозность. Вышло не очень.

― Сдай назад, пока нас не зажали.

Куроо знал, что в любой стрессовой ситуации главное — сделать вид, что все под контролем. Выходило у него не всегда, да еще после срыва и продолжительного стрессового периода, который положил начало их с Кеем знакомству. Он вытащил телефон и быстро набрал Акааши, к счастью, тот всегда отвечал сразу:

― Да, босс?

― Нас взяли на парковке Карфура рядом с трассой Кун Тон, направь людей.

Кей глянул на него:

― В смысле взяли, нас же еще не… ― начал было он и осекся.

С обеих сторон пути отхода им перекрывали черные внедорожники. С соседнего ряда выехал еще один и остановился, выпуская нескольких человек. Куроо присмотрелся, этого человека он сегодня уже видел.

― Это информатор из Сейджо, ― он выругался.

― И подставной коп, что схватил меня, ― добавил Кей обеспокоенно, ― он еще жив…

― Жив? А не должен был?

― За ним отправили Ямагучи…

― Господа, ― произнес Ханамаки, приближаясь и останавливаясь перед ними, ― прошу выйти из машины и сдать оружие. В таком случае, может, даже никто не пострадает, ― он помолчал, потом задумчиво добавил, ― какое-то время.

***

Его резко толкнули, и удар о землю отозвался болью в коленях. С такой же бесцеремонностью рядом поставили Кея. Руки за спиной были крепко связаны, до боли в плечах, кто вообще так бесчеловечно стягивает руки? Куроо глянул по сторонам, размышляя о том, что Акааши самое время бы уже появиться. Но того все не было, а их таймер стоял на обратном отсчете.

― Ну что, любовнички, доигрались? ― Ханамаки вышел вперед, становясь перед ними с пистолетом в руке. Очень плохой знак. ― Как вам утопление? ― Он обвел рукой тихий в это время портовый причал.

― Банально, ― отметил Кей.

― Избито, ― добавил Куроо.

Они переглянулись и усмехнулись друг другу. От этого жеста у Куроо защемило в груди и защипало в глазах. Ну вот еще, реветь вздумал, не хватало подохнуть с рыданиями и панической атакой у всех на виду. Что касалось Кея… почему он даже в такие моменты умудрялся выглядеть чертовски хладнокровным, как будто его не заботит, что вообще вот-вот может случиться? Как всегда, врубает свой режим «я пережил уже десяток подобных ситуаций, мне насрать». Хоть это явно было не так. 

― Да ладно вам, так давно никто не делал.

― Вообще-то, таким образом убивают обычно люди из криминальной сферы жизни, а не представители закона, ― сказал Кей.

Ханамаки подошел к нему и присел напротив.

― Представители закона? ― уточнил он ― Я угробил пять лет на всю эту дрянь с Сейджо, пять, мать их, лет на проникновение, ради чего? Чтобы все сорвалось и объявили о вашей ликвидации? Ну нахер.

Он выпрямился, давая отмашку кому-то за их спинами. Черт, слишком быстро, необходимо еще немного времени.

― Эй, а нельзя там, я не знаю, последнее желание? ― заявил Куроо нарочито бодрым голосом.

― Пошел нахуй, ― лаконично ответил Ханамаки.

― Это и есть мое последнее желание. Только руки связаны.

Кей взглянул на него, то ли с удивлением, то ли с задором. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и снова отвернулся. Вот черт, он не просто не нервничает. Он смирился. Плохи дела.

― То есть вы просто перебьете все семьи «именем закона» и тому подобное? ― Куроо сделал еще одну попытку растянуть разговор.

Ханамаки не ответил, швырнув в воду пистолет Куроо. Он уловил движение за спиной и увидел подошедшего сзади человека с утяжеленной полицейской дубинкой в руке.

― А почему бы тебе просто не застрелить нас и не сбросить в воду, вместо того чтобы избивать до полусмерти?

― Кто сказал, что тебя изобьют? ― Ханамаки обернулся к ним и кивнул человеку позади.

Куроо не успел ни дернуться, ни даже зажмуриться, когда раздался свист от взмаха дубинки и удар обрушился на голову. Но не его. Очки слетели с Кея, и он упал ничком на асфальт. Били не его, но в голове раздался звон такой силы, что Куроо показалось, будто он на мгновение оглох, в глазах потемнело от ярости. Ханамаки продолжил что-то говорить, но слова просто не долетали до его ушей, теряясь где-то в пелене глухоты и ярости. Он смотрел на лежащего на земле неподвижного Кея, на кровь, проступившую на светловолосом затылке. Кто-то схватил его за ноги и дернул, но у него не было сил ни пошевелиться, ни оторвать взгляд...

― Тебе пиздец, ― прошептал Куроо, но собственный голос тоже не услышал.

Звуки медленно вернулись, а с ними вместе и голос Ханамаки.

― Кончай его, ― было следующим, что услышал Куроо, и удаляющиеся шаги.

Сразу после этого двое людей подхватили Кея под плечи и ноги и скинули его тело в воду.

«Это все я… из-за меня он...», ― его мысли прервались внезапным толчком. Его опять дернуло, и Куроо повалился набок. Лодыжки стянули веревкой, другой ее конец был завязан на ногах Кея.

― Сукин ты сын! ― было последним, что он успел выкрикнуть, прежде чем его утянуло с причала, а над головой сомкнулась холодная и темная толща воды.

Куроо рванулся вверх в попытке всплыть, но тело Кея мертвым грузом тянуло его вниз, он задергался, как в припадке, готовый выломать собственные руки из плеч. Кислород в легких заканчивался с космической скоростью. Он почувствовал, как захлебывается, вода забила рот и нос. Ярость уступила место панике, но ненадолго, и та вскоре сменилась спокойствием. Звуки, движения ― вода поглотила все и взамен подарила тишину. Абсолютную тишину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> продолжаю составлять плейлист к тексту, потому опять [музыка](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Er3r_J-mwII)


	6. Chapter 6

Куроо пришел в себя от храпа Бокуто и тяжести на груди. Вот же назойливый увалень, опять притащился к нему в комнату, поссорившись с кем-то из стариковских секретарей.

― Бокуто, свали, ― пробормотал он, не открывая глаза.

Тяжесть тела друга на груди мешала нормально дышать. Уже в семнадцать тот был тяжелее и шире в плечах, чем Куроо, что, конечно, немного раздражало, как и разница в силе. Но продолжал он вести себя как ребенок. Не всегда слушал консильери Некоматы, крича, что подчиняется только самому старику и еще Куроо. Наверняка сейчас тоже так случилось. Или он упер алкоголь из секретарского бара. Хотя нет, решил Куроо, если бы он так сделал, от него бы несло перегаром, а в комнате пахло чем-то свежим. Постельным бельем? Травой?

Он потянулся рукой к груди, чтобы столкнуть с себя Бокуто, но нащупал пустоту, которая сильно контрастировала с ощущением тяжести. Это напрягло его и заставило, наконец, открыть глаза. Комната вокруг принадлежала ему, но выглядела иначе. Понадобилось время, чтобы осознать и вспомнить, что случилось накануне. Ему больше не семнадцать, и Бокуто давно не таскает алкоголь секретарю назло. И тяжесть в груди из-за боли в ребрах после того, как он...

― Цукки, ― Куроо сел в кровати.

Бокуто спал в кресле напротив, запрокинув голову, и никак не отреагировал на его пробуждение. Пришлось швырнуть в него подушку.

― Бокуто, ― собственный голос звучал до странного хрипло. ― Какого хрена?

Подушка не долетела до лица друга и шлепнулась на колени, тем не менее пробуждая его.

― Куроо, черт, ― тот подорвался с кресла и в два шага оказался у кровати, ― наконец-то! Ляг обратно, я сообщу Акааши, ― он одной рукой бесцеремонно опустил его на подушки и выскочил за дверь.

― Эй, погоди, что с Цукки, где…

Но Бокуто его уже не услышал. Те пару минут, что он лежал в ожидании, показались самыми длинными и тяжелыми в жизни. Грудь болела, тишина давила, как тяжелая темная толща воды. Из кошмара, в который он погружался секунда за секундой, его вырвало возвращение Бокуто с Акааши.

― Где?.. ― начал было он, но Акааши прервал его.

― В больнице. Жив. Прогноз положительный. Вы проспали почти сутки. И я приношу свои извинения за опоздание.

― К черту извинения, Акааши, слава Богу. Где эта мразь?

― В больнице, он же сказал… ― Бокуто осекся под строгим взглядом Акааши. ― А, ты про лжекопа? Он же про лжекопа?

По лицу стало ясно, насколько ему неловко и вышло это не намеренно. Акааши перевел мрачный взгляд с него на Куроо.

― Это Бокуто вытащил вас и господина Цукишиму, ― он как будто заглаживал чужую вину перед Куроо. ― Информатор по имени Ханамаки убит Черным Снайпером, как и почти все его люди, что были там.

― Так мы теперь должники Сейджо?

― Надеюсь, нет.

Куроо замолчал, осмысливая сказанное. Кей жив, в порядке или будет в порядке. Должен быть. Обязан. Ханамаки мертв, но он лишь один в бесконечном списке врагов. Как же ему захотелось, чтобы этот информатор, коп или кем бы он ни был, выжил, чтобы прикончить его лично.

― Из хороших новостей это пока все, ― продолжил Акааши. ― Ваши травмы были незначительны, и наш врач с ними справился, но все же нужно некоторое время на восстановление.

― Хрена с два, ― Куроо прикрыл глаза, ― еще какие новости?

― Инспектор Мацукава выдвинул против нас обвинения, к господину Цукишиме приставлена полицейская охрана, и он будет взят под стражу, если… ― тут Акааши быстро поправился, ― как только придет в себя.

Куроо хмыкнул. Под стражу, конечно. Он подорвет все к чертям быстрее, чем административные крысы успеют коснуться Кея. И от этой мысли сам вдруг опешил. Насколько сильно его волнует Цукишима Кей, его жизнь и все, что с ним связано. Серьезно же он попал. Вот черт.

― Каков твой план?

― Я проконсультировался с адвокатами, власти Гонконга не могут его судить из-за вопроса гражданства, так что господина Цукишиму депортируют в Японию, где состоится судебный процесс. Врачи сказали, что на восстановление понадобится от трех до шести недель. Я отправил запрос на новый ID для него, наши люди готовы к проведению похищения и ждут, пока восстановится состояние господина Цукишимы.

― Акааши, я тебя обожаю, ― Куроо был уверен, что не говорил это вслух.

― Спасибо, ― Акааши, казалось, признание нисколько его не смутило, и он продолжил: ― В ближайшие несколько дней я начну процесс перевода Некомы в Японию, необходимые документы уже готовятся.

― Еще, ― Бокуто присел на кровать. ― Здесь оставаться нельзя, так что переезд нужно совершить в ближайшие дни, если не хотим иметь дело с псами Мацукавы.

Куроо взглянул на него вопросительно, и Бокуто добавил:

― Я, конечно, не против агрессивных переговоров, скорее даже за, но они в план Акааши не входят.

Кто здесь главный вообще? Акааши Кейджи был рожден для такой жизни. Как и Бокуто, в отличие от самого Куроо. Да даже Кей справлялся с этим лучше него, как ни посмотри. Может, идея его кузена сбежать в другую страну и заниматься тем, что ему нравилось, не так уж плоха? Куроо устраивает такая жизнь? Отступать поздно, он принял дело Некомы. Что ж, пусть не без психотерапевта, но он пока справляется.

― Заберите Цукки, как только представится возможность. ― Ему не терпелось выбраться из постели и скорее начать действовать. Но с другой стороны, все, что нужно было, за него уже сделал Акааши. До Кея сейчас никак не добраться, а значит, следовало потерпеть. Ближайшие пару недель.

_Три месяца спустя_

Кей лениво перевернулся на спину и накрыл кепкой лицо. Солнце нещадно пекло кожу, но он пребывал в том состоянии покоя, когда дискомфорт от жары воспринимался иначе ― легким ласкающим теплом. В наушниках играла его любимая группа, знакомство с которой произошло благодаря Акитеру. Он всегда слушал их во время своих поездок к брату и среди всех треков у него был даже своеобразный гимн «Одиночество ― это блаженство». Из-за музыки Кей не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются.

― Кей, не спи под солнцем, сгоришь, ― сквозь мелодию пробился голос Акитеру, и он снял наушники, лениво приоткрыв глаза и убрав кепку.

Акитеру протянул банку Фостерса, и Кей взял, почувствовав приятную прохладу в пальцах. Он жадно сделал глоток. То, что надо.

― Почему задержался?

Акитеру усмехнулся:

― Ты не поверишь, кто звонил.

«Куроо», ― едва не ляпнул Кей, но вовремя прикусил язык.

― Мама звонила. Ругалась и обещала прислать за тобой. Пришлось сказать, что ты был здесь и уехал несколько дней назад. 

― Как будто мне десять лет.

― Господи, Кей, да ты в десять вел себя благоразумнее, чем сейчас. 

Кей предпочел его проигнорировать и сделал ещё глоток. 

― Волны небольшие, ― прокомментировал он, глядя на океан. ― Прокатимся?

Актеру выпрямился, помолчал немного, видимо, размышляя о чем-то своем.

― Ты уверен? Давно не стоял на доске, да ещё и, ― он кивнул на голову Кея.

― Перестань, я в порядке, ― Кей оборвал его на полуслове.

Он отставил едва начатое пиво и встал, возвращая расслабленным мышцам подвижность. У него не было желания кататься, он с удовольствием полежал бы ещё часок, уже в тени, конечно. Но говорить с братом о матери сейчас не хотелось, да и вообще что-либо обсуждать.

― Ты со мной?

Акитеру посмотрел на него полным недоумения и скепсиса взглядом. Вышло довольно странное выражение, отметил про себя Кей, и его это даже позабавило.

― Конечно, я с тобой. Но, Кей, серьезно, что произошло за эти полтора года? Я тебя почти не узнаю.

«Хотел бы я сам знать». Кей подхватил лежащую рядом с его шезлонгом доску и направился к берегу.

― Кей, ― Акитеру позади обреченно вздохнул.

Кей подошёл к воде и позволил волнам окатить ноги до колен. Стало довольно прохладно, хотя он, должно быть, просто перегрелся на солнце. Сезон только начинался, людей на пляже было еще мало; только на руку ― он не любил толпу. Кей перестал считать дни, когда приехал сюда, и сначала это даже было здорово: как будто очередной отпуск. Но потом быстро появилось ощущение, что ему чего-то недостает. Вместо попытки выяснить, чего именно, или желания поддаться навязчивой мысли связаться с доктором Шимадой, он позволил себе забыть обо всем и наслаждаться бессрочным отпуском. Слово «побег» ему не нравилось. Даже не позволил, а заставил. Это было более точным определением.

Акитеру нагнал его, когда Кей уже крепил ремень на ноге.

― Ладно, я понял, ― сказал он, усаживаясь рядом на песок, ― мы это не обсуждаем. Расскажешь, как будешь готов. Но, просто, чтобы ты знал, я беспокоюсь за тебя и всегда готов помочь.

― Поэтому я здесь, ― Кей выпрямился и подхватил доску. ― Идем.

Они старались зайти в воду быстро, она казалась ледяной. Но он знал, что как только они станут на доски, тотчас забудут о холоде. Так и случилось, едва они отплыли достаточно далеко от берега и дождались первой волны.

Кей сорвался на первой же, не продержавшись и десятка метров. Вода накрыла его, выбила доску из-под ног, закрутила и вытолкнула наверх. Доска дернулась, сделав попытку уплыть вместе с волной к берегу, но сразу послушно вернулась, крепко привязанная к лодыжке. Кей забрался и лег на нее грудью, жадно глотая воздух.

Когда он пришел в себя в больнице, то узнал, что чуть не утонул. Что ж, если и так, то Кей этого не помнил и перед водой страха не испытывал. Наоборот, она ему нравилась. Успокаивала, даже сейчас, когда он плавно покачивался, лёжа животом на доске.

― Кей! Волна! ― позвал Акитеру.

И вовремя, Кей обернулся и успел вскочить на доску, как раз когда вода начала подниматься.

В этот раз он продержался дольше, тело постепенно вспоминало, как нужно вести себя и держать равновесие. Следующей волны ждали дольше, Кею показалось, что у него начали гореть плечи.

― Кажется, сегодня улов так себе, поехали домой, ― первым предложил Акитеру.

И правда, океан решил отдохнуть, посылая им мелкие и абсолютно неинтересные для серфа волны, так что Кей развернулся и поплыл к берегу вслед за братом.

Весь путь до дома он молчал, предоставив инициативу в беседе Акитеру, а тот будто был только рад поболтать: о новорожденной дочке, о декрете и о том, что рад хоть немного передохнуть от домашних забот, вот так выбравшись с Кеем на побережье. Когда тема начала ненавязчиво переходить на личность самого Кея, хватило одного упоминания Джины ― двухмесячной малышки ― чтобы вернуть беседу в нужное русло. Акитеру очень гордился своим статусом отца, и Кей был счастлив видеть его таким, хоть сам себя с трудом представлял не то что отцом, а семейным человеком в принципе. Дети ― это хорошо, думал он, но когда они не у тебя.

После небольшой остановки у магазина они вернулись домой, и Кей сразу понял, что что-то не так. В первую очередь из-за припаркованной у дома машины, которая загораживала проезд к их гаражу, что братьям очень не понравилось.

― Может, к Ханне кто-то приехал? ― предположил Кей с сомнением.

― Она не говорила, что ждет гостей, ― Акитеру пожал плечами.

На секунду у Кея мелькнула мысль, что мать исполнила свои угрозы и отправила за ним людей. Но он отбросил такие размышления в сторону с надеждой, что она таким заниматься не станет. Акитеру пришлось припарковаться на обочине, еще несколько минут у них заняло снятие и перетаскивание досок в гараж.

― Ханна, мы дома, ― позвал Акитеру, проходя через внутренние двери из гаража на кухню, где горел свет, и замер. Кей едва не врезался в него.

Раздраженный, он уже хотел было что-то сказать, но поднял взгляд и тоже завис. У них были гости, и один из них расположился за столом, другие стояли у дверей. Бледная от страха Ханна с ребенком на руках стояла напротив. Странную гнетущую тишину не нарушала даже малышка и тихо спала. Первым решил заговорить самый важный из незваных гостей, отодвигая стул и вставая из-за стола.

― Это, должно быть, Цукишима Акитеру, ― произнес Куроо, подходя к ним и сладко улыбаясь. Настолько сладко, что Акитеру невольно сделал шаг назад и наткнулся на Кея. ― Приятно познакомиться, Куроо Тецуро, ― он протянул руку. ― Коллега вашего брата.

Кей выдохнул. Он прекрасно понимал чувства Акитеру, ведь сам когда-то при первой встрече с Куроо испытал то же самое ― узнавание, страх, недоумение. Наверняка Ханна тоже поняла, что за люди к ней заявились, и старалась не делать лишних движений.

― Коллега? ― Акитеру растерялся, забыв о протянутой в приветственном жесте руке и оборачиваясь на Кея.

Кроме Куроо на просторной кухне были еще двое. Кей когда-то их видел, но так и не познакомился, и желанием тоже не горел. Ни Акааши, ни Бокуто. Появилось странное чувство, которое с трудом поддавалось определению просто оттого, что Кей... его никогда не испытывал? Он посмотрел на Куроо из-за плеча брата, и тот ответил спокойным взглядом, но оба знали, что именно скрывалось за его темными глазами. Угроза? Нет, что-то другое, более опасное и в то же время до странности приятное, притягательное. Оно могло бы напугать кого угодно, даже самого Кея еще два года назад. Но не сейчас. Теперь он испытывал прямо противоположное, и самое страшное — ему стоило огромных усилий признаться себе — это его возбуждало.

― Кей, ты хочешь мне что-нибудь сказать? ― осторожным, но серьезным тоном поинтересовался Акитеру, когда понял, что Кей не собирается отвечать.

― Да, Кей, ― повторил Куроо, ― хочешь что-нибудь сказать?

― Все в порядке, ― пришлось изобразить самую вежливую улыбку, ― Куроо, могу я попросить тебя подождать снаружи? Я выйду через минуту.

― Конечно, мы никуда не торопимся, ― Куроо обернулся и подмигнул Ханне, ― спасибо за гостеприимство, и приношу свои извинения за вторжение.

― Д-да, ― кивнула та.

Акитеру отступил в сторону, Кей же позволил Куроо на выходе из кухни легко коснуться его плечом и только потом отошел, пропуская сопровождение.

Стоило входной двери хлопнуть, как Акитеру с огромными, как две монеты, глазами повернулся к нему:

― Черт возьми!

― Шш, ― зашипела Ханна, облегченно опускаясь на стул.

― Черт возьми! ― тише повторил Акитеру, ― Кей, во что ты ввязался? Ты поэтому сбежал?

Кей подошел к ящику, достал стакан, налил себе воды и жадно выпил все до последней капли под испуганным взглядом брата и его жены. После второго стакана поняв, что дальше тянуть бессмысленно, он обернулся.

― Мне нужно будет уехать, отпуск закончился.

― Уехать? С ума сошел? Ты никуда не поедешь с этими людьми! ― полным негодования шепотом сказал Акитеру.

― Акитеру, ― Кей привычным спокойным жестом поправил очки и серьезно посмотрел на брата, ―эти люди мне не угрожают. Мне жаль, что они заявились сюда. Это моя вина.

Он хотел было добавить, что не ожидал этого, но соврал бы. Кей ждал их, но не знал, когда его найдут. И как. И, естественно, был готов. Он сделал все, что хотел и чего не смог бы провернуть, останься дома. Повидал брата и племянницу, полежал под палящим солнцем, снова постоял на доске. Отдохнул, одним словом.

― Твоя вина? ― с каждой минутой Акитеру будто еще больше недоумевал от происходящего.

― Да, это больше не повторится.

Кей вышел из комнаты и быстрым шагом направился в комнату, где стояла его легкая дорожная сумка, почти никогда не разбираемая.

― Кей, ― Акитеру следовал по пятам, ― остановись, это даже нечестно. Не говори мне, что тебя втянули во что-то опасное.

― Не втянули.

В сумку полетела пара вещей, что он держал наверху для постоянного пользования вроде телефона, футляра для очков и прочих мелочей. Соврать Акитеру сейчас было бы проще простого. Он хоть и ждал, что за ним явятся, но очень надеялся, что брата это не коснется, что у Куроо хватит совести поймать его где-нибудь на улице или на пляже, и тогда не пришлось бы ничего объяснять.

― Кей, ― опять позвал Акитеру, тон его сменился с взволнованного на суровый, ― я сообщу матери. Она вытащит тебя из этого...

― Нет, ― оборвал его Кей, ― она уже сделала все, что нужно. Дальше я сам разберусь.

Он застегнул сумку, похлопал брата по плечу и вышел из комнаты. Ханна смотрела на него полным недоумения взглядом, когда Кей в привычной для них традиции легко коснулся своей щекой ее, глянул на спящую племянницу, и вышел, прежде чем Акитеру решил бы его нагнать. Но тот не стал.

Куроо курил у заведенной машины, в то время как двое его сопровождающих уже сидели внутри, готовые к отъезду. Он окинул Кея слегка удивленным взглядом, но ничего не сказал и открыл багажник для сумки.

― Не думал, что ты лично явишься за мной, ― бросил Кей, усаживаясь.

Куроо сделал последнюю затяжку и выбросил окурок.

― Ожидал, что я пришлю Бокуто? ― он усмехнулся, хлопнул дверцей и обошел машину, забираясь на сиденье рядом.

― Приезжать к брату домой тоже было не обязательно.

Он не спрашивал, как его нашли, ответ был слишком очевиден.

― Извини.

Из уст Куроо это прозвучало с настолько странной интонацией, что Кей против воли взглянул на него в попытке прочитать выражение лица. Но, как назло, тот отвернулся. Кажется, кто-то здесь испытывал угрызения совести, и вовсе не из-за явки в чужой дом без приглашения. Кей усмехнулся и сказал:

― Надеюсь, мы не поедем сразу в аэропорт, я только с пляжа и хотел бы принять душ и отдохнуть.

― Вылет завтра, мы переночуем в отеле, ― коротко ответил Куроо и больше не проронил ни слова.

Он не счел необходимым представлять своих спутников, да и Кею не было до них дела. По приезду в отель те ушли в соседний номер, а сам Кей в номер с Куроо. Естественно.

Молчание между ними затягивалось, но напряжения не было. Разговор состоится тогда, когда будет нужно. Может, через день, а может, через пять минут. Поэтому без лишних слов он направился в душ, а Куроо ― на балкон с сигаретой.

Вода приятно охлаждала после уличной жары, приятнее кондиционера, так что Кей позволил себе простоять под струей минут десять.

― Ты сбежал, ― раздался голос Куроо за спиной.

Значит, разговор все же состоится сейчас. Кей обернулся и угадал очертания Куроо за полупрозрачной дверью душевой. Тот стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и, кажется, смотрел за ним уже не первую минуту. Быстро же он скурил свою сигарету.

― Ты же меня нашел, ― Кей отвернулся, замечая, что не испытывает чувства неловкости, находясь под наблюдением.

― Потому что ты не прятался.

Кей не стал отвечать, и какое-то время кроме шума воды не слышал ничего, пока Куроо вновь не нарушил тишину между ними.

― С тебя сняли обвинения, ― это прозвучало спокойно, без вопросительной интонации, но Кею показалось, что от него ждут объяснений.

― Мать уладила все в суде.

― Как удобно.

― Порой не очень.

Куроо хмыкнул.

― Значит, сбежать тебе помогли тоже люди матери? 

― Только из больницы, ― Кей выключил воду, ― так-то они не очень хотели, чтобы я уезжал из страны.

Он отодвинул дверцу и вышел, принимая полотенце из рук Куроо.

― Знаешь, ― Куроо посмотрел на него серьезно, ― если ты сейчас решишь остаться с братом и его семьей, я не буду тебя переубеждать.

Кей вопросительно посмотрел на него.

― Похоже, что я хочу остаться? ― прозвучало гораздо более уверенно, чем он рассчитывал, и после его слов Куроо на миг замер, затем на его лице отобразилась такая смесь облегчения и радости, что Кей едва сдержал улыбку.

― Ты же понимаешь, что если поедешь со мной…

Кей закатил глаза. Да, конечно, сейчас начнутся лекции от мафиози об опасностях криминальной жизни.

― Куроо, ― он оборвал его на полуслове, ― я уже большой мальчик и могу принимать решения самостоятельно. Не думаю, что ты тащился сюда за семь тысяч километров, чтобы просто сказать: «Привет, прости, что пострадал из-за меня».

Лицо Куроо приобрело непередаваемое выражение, и Кей понял, что попал в точку.

― Во-первых, не из-за тебя, хотя без твоего участия не обошлось. Во-вторых, если ты думаешь, что этот инцидент, заметь, далеко не первый, как-то повлияет на мой выбор, то глубоко заблуждаешься.

Куроо замолчал, продолжая пялиться на него и, лишь скользнув взглядом по телу Кея вниз, затем обратно, ухмыльнулся и произнес:

― Черт, Цукки, ты хорош.

― Спасибо, что заметил.

Куроо сделал шаг, сократив дистанцию между ними до минимума.

― Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что начинаю узнавать тебя ближе, открывается что-то новое.

Кей цокнул языком, обматывая бедра полотенцем.

― Это естественно при общении.

Куроо притянул его к себе и ткнулся носом во влажные волосы. Этот простой жест оказался гораздо интимнее, чем если бы Кея прижали и облапали. Он прикрыл глаза, позволив себе постоять так с минуту, потом легко оттолкнул Куроо, стянул только что нацепленное полотенце и бросил на пол.

― И что же, ты не против поехать со мной? ― это Куроо прошептал уже навалившись на Кея в попытке выпутаться из рукавов рубашки.

― Еще глупые вопросы будут, босс? ― Кей стянул бордовую ткань с его плеч и коснулся губами оголенной кожи.

Куроо так и замер, порадовав Кея предсказуемостью своей реакции. В следующий момент он рванул с себя рубашку, пуговицы с манжетов отлетели, но ему было не до них.

― Повтори, что ты сказал, ― он наклонился к самому уху Кея, обжигая дыханием.

Руки Куроо скользнули по груди Кея вниз, прошлись по бедрам и замерли у колен, слегка приподнимая и раздвигая их.

Кей усмехнулся, подставляя шею под поцелуи и горячий язык:

― А ты заставь меня.

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте упоминалась песня "Одиночество - это блаженство" группы Tame Impala: [Solitude is Bliss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-uH1TAGe0I)  
> (а еще на эту песню у группы есть классный клип на тему стресса и шокового состояния, снятый в Киеве) =)
> 
> И вот он долгожданный конец!  
> [Титры](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqWad73BGPI)


End file.
